The Boy From The Woods
by MAC A10N50
Summary: Ausi's little sister made a new friend at the park, but for some odd reason the boy lives deep within the woods, and when Ausi disturbs the boy's belongs he unleashes hell upon the academy with quirks they're not familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I like to start out that I don't own, My Hero Academia, and I like to say that I completely lost track of this series because I've forgotten that the show existed, so please correct me if I'm wrong, and let me know what you think.

* * *

"I had a nice time guys," said a girl known as, Ashido, feeling joyous on this approaching evening to her female friends, the streetlights were all coming to life as night time dawned closer. The group of friends were all about to turn in for the night, when they said their goodbyes they all headed home, "alright see you all later * _ribbit_ *," Tsuyu croaked and went on her way. Walking down the street all by herself Tsuyu had just spend quality time with her friends just chatting away about their day with school. On her way back home Tsuyu walked passed the park and saw that it was completely empty with some of the playground equipment slowly being moved by the wind.

Tsuyu followed the walkway of the park with her eyes seeing that the lights were just turning on, however as she followed the lamp posts a set of lights caught her eyes. There were two smaller lights that were low to the ground and were a different hue from the rest of the lights going from white, green, and blue, but then the pair blinked, and vanished into the woods. Tsuyu thought to herself that it was probably just a cat or a dog wandering by, but it felt that whatever it was, it was genuinely staring at her, but she shrugs it off and continues on- * _huff_ *.

The hero in training snaps back round to the sound of some exhaling right onto the back of her neck, she saw that no one was there seeing nothing more than an empty street devoid of life, "Toru? is that you?" she called out, but there was no response. A few moments passed and there was still nothing, "... It must've been the wind * _ribbit_ *," she concluded and hurried on home.

* * *

Walking through the front door her nose was immediately flooded with pleasant smells coming from the kitchen as if to welcome her, "I'm home," Tsuyu called out, "about time," her brother, Samidare, blurted out. Setting her bag down, Tsuyu walked into the kitchen and found her whole family sitting at the dinner table waiting patiently for her to come join them, "you're a little late young lady," her father stated firmly, "that doesn't matter, come eat," her mother countered and, Tsuyu sat down with her family. The table was filled with delicious food which was mostly pork, "how was school, Tsuyu?" he father asked, "oh, it's going well," she bluntly answered.

Picking up a plate, Tsuyu placed her mother's cooking onto her platter, and begun eating, but as they fed, Tsuyu's father, Ganma Asui, called for his children's attention, "kids, your mother and I are gonna be going away for a while on a business trip, so as usual, Tsuyu is in charge," Ganma informed them. "How long are you gonna be gone?" Tsuyu's sister, Satsuki asked, "only for a few days sweety," her mother stated, "so please be good and listen to your big sister please," their father asked, and the kids nodded and agreed to be on their best behavior.

After dinner the busy parents packed up their luggage and hugged and kissed their children goodbye, "behave all of you, be good to your sister," the adults told them and they walked out the door with their three kids waving goodbye as their parents' cab drove away.

* * *

Night time was now present and Tysus had just finished cleaning the dishes, when she placed the last plate back, she sees her brother on the dinner table doing his homework, while her little sister was in the living room drawing. Looking over her tiny shoulders the little sibling saw her older sister standing there, "hey, Tsu-chan, look what I drew," she got up to her feet with the paper she drew on in her hand and held to Tsuyu to see.

Tsuyu took the drawing from her sister's hand and saw that she drew a picture of herself standing on the grass on the right side of the paper, but on left there's a drawing of a boy standing in the middle of two trees. It was off because of who is this boy suppose to be, "who is that, Satsuki-chan?" Tsuyu asked pointing to the boy, "that's my friend, his name is Caleb, he lives in the woods," she answered straight forward. That last part surprised Tsuyu, "why does he live in the woods?" she asked.

Satsuki for a moment hesitant, but said, "... He dosen't have a home, and he's too afraid to come out," on saying that Tsuyu wasn't sure if this, Caleb, person is real, or Satsuki just made up an imaginary friend. However the picture of the boy seemed too detailed to be imaginary, "... When did you met, Caleb?" Tsuyu asked, "I met him on my way home from school, six days ago," she started, "we climb trees and play hide'n seek," she added.

Tsuyu wasn't sure what to think, for a boy just living in the woods all alone, was that him staring at Tsuyu earlier at the park, "why don't you invite him over sometimes?" Tsuyu offered, but her sister shook her head. "I already tied, but he doesn't want to leave the woods," Satsuki informed her. This puzzled Tsuyu hearing that a homeless child refuses to leave the proximity of the woods, or maybe it just her sister's overly active imagination. Tsuyu hands the drawing back to Satsuki and tells her and her brother to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Tsuyu dropped both her siblings off at their school and then made her way to her's which she now sits respectively at her desk with her classmates talking amongst themselves. As usual Izuku mumbled aloud, Tenya sat quietly taking notes, Katsuki believing he is higher than the rest of the class, and Minoru trying to come up of a way to perv on the girls, "hey, Tsu." Tsuyu snapped to her side and was met with Mina's smiling pink face, "hey, Tsu, the girls and I are gonna go shopping, wanna come?" she offered, "sorry Mina-chan, but I have to babysit my brother and sister," Tsuyu declined.

Right before the two can carry on their conversation their home room teacher Shota had just entered the classroom, "alright quiet down, class is starting," he ordered and everyone settled down. As Mr. Aizawa gave the students their lesson, Tsuyu's mind was elsewhere thinking of Satsuki's mysterious new friend, but nevertheless Tsuyu refocused back to her teacher.

* * *

After school Tsuyu was waiting outside of the front grate of her sister's school waiting patiently until finally she heard the school's bell rang out, the students of the elementary school ran out laughing and cheering. Tsuyu watched as the kids all run on home with their parents and finally she sees her sister come walking out, "hi Tsu-chan," her sister waved to her. The small sibling met up with her older sister and she asked her, "Tsu-chan, can we go to the park?" Satsuki asked, "well your brother doesn't get out for another hour'n a half, so O.K, * _ribbit_ *."

The two sisters set off to the park, to kill the remaining time they had to wait for their brother to get out of school, and head on back home to get dinner ready. After arriving to their destination the atmosphere within the park feels different, it was more warm and welcoming rather than gloomy. The sky was clear and open, with the sun's rays shining down on them, and the wind brush gently with the leaves and grass, Satsuki ran around and tried to perform a cartwheel while Tsuyu sat on a bench near by watching closely as would a responsible mother would do. However as she observed her sister, but then Satsuki asked 'did you see it?' to nothing.

Satsuki asked whoever she was talking to if he or she saw her perform a cartwheel, she does it a second time, "there, did you see it this time?" she asked again, but no one answered. However Satsuki seems like the only one to hear the invisible friend, "what? you're looking away on purpose, haha," Satsuki exclaimed laughingly. While Tsuyu watched the stange display a group of three big boys came up on Satsuki, "hey weirdo," called out the largest boy who had rock like hands, "you talking to your fake friend, loser?" he scoffed.

Tsuyu saw her little sister getting picked on and so got up, Satsuki argued that her friend is very much real, but the bullies just laughed at her and then shoved her down to the ground. Seeing that the situation was escalating Tsuyu ran towards her sister's aid, but before the bullies can continue their assault on Satsuki the biggest kid was suddenly thrown to the ground. The boy tried to get back up, but was violently lifted into the air and was slammed repeatedly into trees and the ground, "AAAAHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" the boy panicked, "SOMEONE HELP ME! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed in terror.

Tsuyu couldn't believe what she was seeing with the boy being thrown around and crashing into the environment around him, the other two boys stood their in horror as their biggest member was being attacked by some invisible force. When Tsuyu arrived she tried helping the boy by grabbing hold of his legs and trying to pull him back down to the ground, but was soon thrown around with him. She lost her grip and was sent flying across the field, seeing her big sister crash onto the grass head first, Satsuki then turned towards the woods, "CALEB! PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!" she yelled. The boy dropped to the ground and he and his friends ran away screaming.

Tsuyu rose up from the ground after gathering her bearings, and saw that her sister was speaking to someone, "no I'm not mad at you, I just don't want you hurting others, so please don't cry we can still be friends," Satsuki reassured to whoever. Satsuki finished talking to her friend and ran to her sister's side, "Tsu-chan are you O.K?" Satsuki asked, seeing her sister a bit ruffled up, "Satsuki-chan we should go now," Tsuyu quickly told her. She grabs her arm and then quickly leaves the park feeling herself become frightful.

* * *

Both Tsuyu and Satsuki waited in front of their brother's school with Tsuyu picking off bits of grass still stuck in her hair, "Tsu-chan?" Satsuki called looking down to the floor as if she done something wrong, "Caleb, didn't mean it," she told her, "Stasuki-chan, I don't think I want you going to the park anymore," Tsuyu told her sister, "but-," "no buts, * _ribbit_ * I don't want to hear about Caleb again," Tsuyu firmly stated, putting her foot down. Satsuki put on a guilty expression on her face and continued staring at the ground, "* _sobb_ * ... He'll be all alone," she added sadly and the school bell rang.

* * *

It was a quiet walk home for all three of the Asui children which confused Samidare on why is that because when came out of his school he saw a sobbing little sister and a big sister with grass stuck in her hair, "O.K what happened? why is Satsuki crying? and why are you a mess?" the only son asked. Samidare's question was only answered by silence prompting him that it was serious and so he didn't ask again.

The siblings made it to there home and settled down, with Samidare heading to his room to relax for tomorrow is Saturday, "I'll be in my room if you need me," he informed his sisters and he closes the door. About an hour passes by and In the kitchen Tsuyu is getting dinner ready, she looks over to the living area and saw that her sister was just laying on the coach, with the T.V left on. Turning off the stove, she heads over to the living room and saw that Satsuki has fallen asleep, she laid there sound, but Tsuyu can feel that she was still sad. Tsuyu walked over to the T.V and saw that it was playing cartoons of yet another superhero and so she turns it off.

As the screen cuts to black, Tsuyu can see the reflection behind her, she sees the kitchen, her sleeping sister, and a boy standing right behind her. Tsuyu turns her head around and saw that nothing was there, she turned back to the T.V screen and back to her sister wondering if she was just imagining things now. Tsuyu soon shrugs it off thinking it was nothing, so she wakes up her sister, and calls her brother to come to dinner, after that Tsuyu sent her siblings to bed which they did without protest, Tsuyu stayed in the kitchen, and cleaned up. Scrubbing and rinsing the last dish Tsuyu hung her apron, and she went off to bed, but then there was a knock at the front door.

"Huh?... Someone at the door this late?" Tsuyu asked herself, she headed to door and peeped through the door's peep hole. Nothing, "* _ribbit_ * probably just some kid," she thought, * _riiiing_ * the house phone starts ringing. For once Tsuyu was startled when the phone rang out catching her off guard, she quickly picks it up before it woke up her siblings, "hello?" Tsuyu answers, there was a long pause, "... Hello Tsu-san, it's your mother," her mother greeted. Tsuyu let out a sigh of relief and puts a hand over her chest from her racing heart, "Hello mother, how is work? " Tsuyu replied, "oh, it's going well, your father and I are just checking up on you, so how is everything? are your brother and sister listening?" her mother asked.

She didn't want to tell her mother what has happened with the bully being thrown around in the air like a rag doll, so she'll just leave that part out, "oh, they're behaving quite fine, * _ribbit_ * they're fast asleep right now," "that's great to hear sweetie, well you should go to bed now, goodnight," "goodnight." Tsuyu hung the phone, * _riiiing_ * the phone rang again, "hello?" Tsuyu answered, "[... I said I was sorry...]," "what?" Tsuyu tried to ask, but the line dropped leaving only a long beep. The voice on the other line was speaking a different langue to what Tsuyu assumed was English, but who was it, she locked the door, locked all the windows, and pulled all the curtains.

Someone is watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose up shining down on a brand new day, Satsuki rose her back off the bed, and gave a deep yawn, she threw the covers off her, then proceeded to the living room. She headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl and spoon, she poured in her favorite cereal, and heads to the living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons, but when she entered the living room she found her sister sleeping on the coach. She was still in her regular clothes trying to sit up right with the weight of head leaning to her right and snoring out loud, it seems that she didn't went to bed last night, and tried to stay up all night, but failed.

Satsuki sets her bowl down and shook her sister awake, "huh? Satsuki-chan? * _yaaaaawn_ * what are doing up so late?" Tsuyu yawned, "uh... It's morning Tsu-chan," Tsuyu checked her phone and saw that it was 8:50 A.M. Tsuyu rubbed her eyes and stretched out her limbs, but her neck was killing her, she head towards her room letting her little sister use the T.V. After changing clothes Tsuyu checks her phone again, she'd recorded the call from last night onto her cell phone. She replayed it again and again, but still couldn't understand what the person on the other end was trying to say, but it sounded like a boy. After giving it a quick thought Tsuyu considered on calling a friend.

* * *

Leaving Samidare in charged Tsuyu told the two not to leave the house and if something strange happens, call her. Waiting at the train station Tsuyu hopes that if she understood what the message was it would make thing much clearer for her, the train finally came the people inside started stepping off, the sound of footsteps filled the air as everyone either got off the train or boarded it. However the person Tsuyu was waiting has arrived, "Ausi over here," called out a blonde girl with horns. After letting the crowd disperse on their own Tsuyu made her way towards her, "glade you can come, Tsunotori-chan," Tsuyu greeted, "hey that's what are friends for," Pony replied by giving her a hug which made Tsuyu feel a bit uncomfortable.

After meeting up they head to a small cafe to talk, "so Ausi, what's so important, that it made you bring us out here?" Pony wondered, Tsuyu digged into her bag for her phone, "I need to listen to this, I can't understand what this person is saying," Tsuyu asked. She sets the phone down, puts it on speaker, and press play, "[... I said I was sorry...]," after a moment a silence Tsuyu asked, "can you tell me what he said?"

"he said: I said I was sorry," Pony translated, "why is he apologising? did he hurt you?!" Pony raised her voice getting protective of her friend, "no, not exactly, he harmed a boy who was picking on my little sister," Tsuyu explained. Pony Immediately calms down, but was confused why THIS boy was apologising to her, but Tsuyu could hardly explain the situation that happened yesterday, she was actually getting on edge - * _riiiing_ * Tsuyu's phone rang causing her heart to sink seeing that collar I.D was not responding.

Seeing the uneasy expression on Tsuyu's face Pony picked up and answered, "listen here prick, if you don't leave my friend alone right now I'm gonna kick your ass!" she threatened, but the other end only replied with this, "... * _H_ _uff_ *... * _Puff_ *... * _Huff_ *... * _P_ _uff_ *..." Deep breathing was all they could hear from the other end of the call, "are you just gonna-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" Pony dropped the phone onto the table getting frighten by the sudden scream. It was so loud that it caught everybody in the cafe attention which made the owner mad, "hey! if your just gonna be screwing around in here, then get out," he demanded and the girls left without protest.

Once outside Tsuyu said she's sorry for getting her into trouble, but Pony said that there was no need, "I better get back home now, I can't leave my brother and sister alone too long," Tsuyu concluded, "alright Ausi, it was nice talking to you, and don't worry bout that creep who called, I think I scared him off," Pony reassured and they both parted ways.

* * *

Tsuyu walked through the door of her home and saw that the two weren't doing much, Samidare just watching the T.V and Satsuki drawing another picture of her and Caleb, she ignored the drawing for now, right now house work needs to be done.

She took out the garbage, vacuum the carpets, and swept the floor, other than that when night approached she made dinner and the kids went off to bed, and now Tsuyu can see what Satsuki has drawn. Walking into the living room she saw the piece of paper laying on the ground, she picked it up and saw that it's Satsuki and Caleb holding hands in the middle of the woods while a hole was cut out as the size of the kids was in the middle of the paper. She tried to contemplated what the hole was, she turned on the lights in the living room to get a better look, but as she did she saw that there was a second drawing on the other side.

She flipped it over and saw that it was and open field with a castle in the background with the kids coming out of the hole, and that's when Tsuyu figured what the hole was, "a portal?" she said to herself.

Cracking the door open to her sister's room Tsuyu saw that she was still awake, "Satsuki, are you asleep?" hearing her big sister coming in Satsuki pretend that she was asleep, "I know you're awake faker," Tsuyu told her. Satsuki pouted and Tsuyu sat beside her, "... You left this in the living room," Tsuyu held out the drawing and Satsuki took it back, "... Satsuki?" "yes?" "... Does Caleb have a quirk?" Tsuyu curiously asked, "yes," Satsuki answered bluntly, "so... What is it?" she continued, "... I don't know," "what'd you mean you don't know?" "he can move things with his head, but can also open doors," Satsuki answered her best. The thought ran through her head from that last part her sister said 'open doors' looking at the hole cut into the paper while flipping it side to side, " _doors to where_?" she thought to herself.

* * *

Cold. It's so cold. How did Tsuyu get out here? where is here? the last thing she remember that is locking the door, but everything between is just a blur, and she found herself treading through thick freezing snow that reached halfway up her shins.

 **RRRAAAAAAAAAAWW!**

She can hear something in the distance, but the snow kept blowing in and blinding her, Tsuyu didn't even know if that was an animal, or a man stalking her, all she know is she's being chased after. She tried her hardest to run through the snow, she can't feel her feet anymore, but she can't stop now, she hear them all over screaming and wailing at her. Where are they. Tsuyu ran and ran until she fell over, she grabbed her numb foot, but saw in horror to what she tripped over, it's a man laying face first in the snow, his coat was torn and bloody, a giant hole on his back, and his eyes were lifeless.

Pulling herself up she kept running until she found herself standing on a dirt road, the screaming stopped, and Tsuyu looked around seeing tire tracks on the ground so she tried to pick which way to go, that's when she saw a faint light not too far. Tsuyu made her way to it and saw that it was a burning truck, she huddled up to it as close as she can without burning herself, but saw that it wasn't the only fire in the snowstorm. A trail of burning debris was lighting up a way, but to where? she dosen't know so she followed.

"Stay close to the fires. Stay close to the fires," Tsuyu repeated to herself, she needs to find someone, she needs to find help. Following the trail all Tsuyu can hear was the crunching of snow under her feet and the crackling of fire, until she stepped onto something hard and solid, Tsuyu looked down and to see she was standing on a big sign, so she crouched down and started brushing the snow off. Her hands are freezing, she can barely feel her fingers, but bared through it and saw that the sign was in English

"Welcome To Barrow Alaska, U.S.A."

Tsuyu could only recognize one word, or three letters 'U.S.A.' how did she get this far away from home? where is everyone?

 _aaaaaaahhh_!

She looked up and saw a small town that was on fire, Tsuyu heard people faintly screaming, she dosen't know what's happening, where are the heroes to save them-

 **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!**

Tsuyu was kicked to the ground and there she saw the most disturbed thing, a misshapen human figure, parts of his skin was torn in place that should be fatal, his jaws were unhinged, and his eyes were gauged out. He limbs were slender, he stood on his toes, and fingers were long razor sharp claws. Tsuyu laid there frozen in fear, this can't be real, this can't be real, the monster rose his hand and lashed down.

* * *

Tsuyu jumps out of her bed, her heart racing, her forehead was sweating, she frantically looked around, and to her relief she found herself in her room, it was all just a dream. She took deep heavy breaths seeing that she was back in reality, she wrapped her arms around herself, but felt a sharp sting on her left arm, she pulled her hand away, and saw that the blood covered the tips of her fingers. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom, she locked the door, and saw in the mirror that she had a cut on her left arm.

She dressed her wound and hid her now ruined Pajamas that now has blood stains on the left sleeve and hole in the center, she looked out the window and saw the park in the distance, she needed to know.

* * *

Like yesterday Tsuyu left Samidare in charge and headed towards the park, upon arriving there the area was completely empty, but Tsuyu continued onward passed the playground, passed the path, and stopping right in front of the trees. The branches bobbed up and down and the leaves rustling in the wind, Tsuyu proceeded into the woods. She passed through the bushes and ducked under low hanging branches, she didn't know what she was looking.

She headed deeper and deeper into the woods until suddenly she found prints on the ground, but they weren't prints of shoes they were bare with the toes digging deep into the dirt, "so he is real," Tsuyu thought to herself. Following the prints closely, and she started to notice claw marks on trees, but failed to notice the hole she fell into, after gathering her bearings Tsuyu noticed that the hole wasn't natural, it's man-made. The hole was shaped into a rectangle and was deep as Satsuki was tall, one part of the ground was smoothed out into a circle to what Tsuyu can assume was where the boy slept.

However Tsuyu saw that in the walls of the hole, a skinny hole laying horizontally was dug into it to act like a bookshelf because Tsuyu saw that a note book was in it. She grabbed the book and opened it, as she expected it's written in English, she couldn't make sense of what the book was saying, so she decided to take the book with her, so she jumped out of the hole, and started heading on out, but it's not long til the resident of the hole came back.

Tsuyu didn't even see him, but she can hear him screaming and shouting angrily, "[where is it?... WHERE IS IT!?... **WHERE. IS. IT!?**... ]" He hollered, the trees began shaking and cracking violently as the boy cries became more and more enraged. Tsuyu started running as fast her feet can carry her, she did not dare look back, she can see the park she's so close, but she can feel herself getting lifted into the air. She did not want to be caught by this boy, with all her strength she leaped into the air, and made it pass the park's walkway, but didn't stop running until she made it to her house.

She slammed the door breathing heavily as her chest expanded as they took in air, she let her back slid down on the door relieved to make it back home, and she looked down to the book that laid in her arms, wondering what secrets it held.


	3. Chapter 3

The night is here, all is quiet around U.A. High School, with the moon's ray shining down onto the building, however something was lurking within the trees, something big, and it smells food, "alright Mr. Rush, here's your shipment of fresh beef," said the delivary man as Lunch-Rush signed with his signature and headed inside. The men unloaded the meat and brought into the freezer inside the school's cafeteria, when they finished they load onto the truck, and left to their next stop, but somehow they failed to close the door properly, and the thing that lurked outside made its way in without being seen.

Seeing the door hang open one of the janitors closed the door, not knowing that he locked the thing in the school.

* * *

In the morning Tsuyu had dropped her siblings off to their schools and made her way to her's, she had the book in her bag, hoping she can get Pony to translate it for her, but when she entered the room she saw that it was in a state of chaos. It has seemed that Denki has somehow set off Katsuki and now the electric hero in training is being chased around the classroom by the explosive teenager, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Katsuki roared in anger, "calm down man, it was an accident," Denki pleaded, but ran into Tsuyu.

The two were sent to the ground, but Tsuyu's bag was sent flying with the book managing to get loose, it flies open through the air, and lands on the ground next to Yuga. Something in the book stuck out and was drawing Yuga's attention as the object shone in his eyes, "huh, what is this thing that begs for my attention?" he spoken as he got up from his seat to pick up the book. Dangling from a thin metal chain was a silver pocket watch, Yuga admired how perfectly well kept it is, but then he started to notice some of the writing in the book, and started fanning through it.

As Tsuyu got back up she cleaned up her belongings, but finally noticed that the book was gone, "looking for this Ms. Asui?" Yuga held the book to her which she took back, "I know one thing that this journal doesn't belong to you," Yuga started. "Because who ever owns this sounds very disturbed," Yuga stated pointing towards the book with a finger, "why is that Yuga-chan?" Tsuyu asked, "because this person talks about harming himself, killing and eating animals, and being alone in the dark for long periods of time," Yuga listed. Tsuyu glanced at the cover of the journal hearing such thing that are written in it got her feeling anxious, "could you read all of this?" she asked, but Yuga waved it off, "sorry Asui, but my English isn't that good," Yuga explained.

"Read what?" Mina asked jumping into the conversation, Tsuyu fumbles with the book almost dropping it while Yuga answered her, "Ausi here has a journal, but it's written in english," he explained to the pink girl. Mina seemed to get excited a bit wondering why Tsuyu was doing with something like that, "oooh, what does it say?" she asked leaning closer. Tsuyu shrugs a bit, "I don't know, I hoping I could get Pony-chan to read it to me," she admitted and then Aizawa had just came in the room, "alright, everyone please be seated class is about to begin," he directed. Everyone did they were told and sat down at their respected desks.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria Lunch-Rush was peppering his kitchen to make lunch for all the students, getting all the necessary ingredients, rice, potatoes, and all he needs is some fresh meat. Opening the door to the freezer Lunch-Rush only needed one box, but all the boxes inside were torn to shreds and the meat was gone, whatever was left however had huge bite marks- * _CRUNCH_ *

A loud bone crunching sound was heard and it was coming from a pile of torn up boxes, Lunch-Rush looked to the ground and saw giant scratch marks on the ground, and when he followed it he saw a BIG scaly tail, longer than a full grown man. Lunch-Rush didn't stick around, so he turned around, and ran out as quietly as he could, but he bumped into a pile of boxes alerting whatever that's inside, so he ran for his life.

* * *

Inside classroom 1-A everyone listen closely the best they can without goofing off, until- "attention everyone," Principal Nezu spoke through the P.A, "to all teachers and students, please lock your doors, and do not leave the classroom until further notice. We're going into lock down, please refrain yourselves from making too much noise, thank you." After Nezu got off the P.E Aizawa locked the door and turned off the lights as instructed, "alright you heard the principal stay quiet," Aizawa ordered.

The everyone started to mumble among themselves silently wondering what was going on, "did a villain manage to sneak in? because that doesn't sound like smart move," Denki commented, "can't be, because why would we be in lockdown?" Momo shot down. As the group talked, Uraraka noticed that Izuku wasn't at his seat, "wait, where's Midoriya?" she asked worryingly, and everyone turned around to the empty seat, "he went to the bathroom," Mineta recalled, "crap," Aizawa blurted out and ran out to find him.

* * *

Heading to the nearest bathroom, Aizawa saw it at the end of the hall, but suddenly started hearing a set of loud stomps, he slid to a halt he hugged the wall, and peeked his head out into the next hall, and what he saw shocked him. Down the next hall stood a giant creature about the size of a truck, maybe bigger, it walked on all fours, its head is square in shape with its jaw filled with razor sharp teeth, horns on top of its eyes, and claws the size of daggers tapped the ground. The monster looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a carnotaurus, it was sniffing the air of the halls trying to look for its next meal, but then Midoriya just then walked out of the batroom, "huh? Mr. Aizawa what're-," Aizawa quickly tackles Midoriya back into the bathroom, avoiding the monster's detection.

Putting a hand over his student's mouth Aizawa gestured him to stay silent, " _don't make a sound, we're going to go back to the classroom, but whatever you do, don't make any noise. Got it_?" Midoriya nodded his head nervously in compliance. Aizawa peeked out into the hall and saw that the creature was busy digging into a trash can, he looked back to his student, and waved his hand to follow him. Aizawa passed by unnoticed, when Midoriya was up he was shocked to see the monster standing there, but his shoe made a loud screech sound, and the creature saw him just stand there- **RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAR!**

Aizawa grabbed his hand and dragged him out, the two ran for their lives as the monster gave chase, "WHAT IS THAT!?" Midoriya screamed, "SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" Aizawa yelled to him.

* * *

"What was that?" Jiro asked hearing a loud roar, "what can of animal makes that sound?" Fumikage wondered, "hey Koda, you're kinda an animal expert, do you know?" Sero asked, but Koda merely shrugs his shoulders. Right at that moment Aizawa and Midoriya rushed back inside and closed the door shut, "everyone quiet down, and hug the wall, don't make a sound," Aizawa ordered. Everyone did exactly that, they were confused why, but then the sound of foot steps boomed through the halls, hissing and growling everyone noticed something large fogging up the door window with its nose, but eventually moved on.

The whole class let out a sigh of relief once the creature was gone, "what the hell was that?" Kirishima asked, "that thing looks like a dinosaur," Denki mentioned, "then let's go kick its ass," Bakugo said as he made small explosions in his left hand. "You will do no such thing," Aizawa spoke out disapprovingly, "whatever it is, it's just an animal that somehow wandered in and probably looking for food, so all of you go back to your seats and let the pros handle this," Aizawa strictly told them.

* * *

Watching closely on the monitors Snips watched the creature's every movement carefully, "it's heading your way Midnight, you sure you can handle this?" He called into the radio, "I'll be fine, nothing I can't han- HOLY CRAP IT'S HUGE!" she yelled out seeing the beast for the first time. Trapping the beast inside the gym the beast snarled at her, but Midnight stood her ground, "alright ugly, time to go to bed," she quipped as she pulled out her whip.

Right when she cracked her whip the monster bolted towards her, its claws tearing up the floor, when the monster leaped towards her Midnight ducked out of the way, but not before cracking her whip in its face. However it seems that the creature's scales are too thick to hurt it with a whip for the monster was unfazed, so Midnight just starts releasing her sleep inducing smell as much as she could. The beast charges at Midnight again, she jumps over its back, and the creature ran into the wall leaving a huge whole. The process was repeated four or five times until the creature started to wear down, "almost there, just a little longer," the creature's legs began to wobble its eyelids became increasingly heavy, it charged one more time, but as it ran towards it trips, and just slidded on the ground coming to a complete stop right in front of her.

The monster was subdued, "ha, didn't stand a chance," she boasted, "well done Ms. Kayama, animal control will take over from here," Nezu advised on the radio.

The beast was soon tied down and loaded onto a flatbed truck with a tarp covering it, and will be kept sedated until they arrive to their destination, as the monster was being loaded the students were all taking pictures with their phones.

* * *

At lunch time everyone can still see claw marks on the floor of the cafeteria and the janitors putting back the last table that was knocked over, "man, that thing made a mess in here," Sato commented looking over the aftermath. Everyone checked to see if there's anything that the beast left for them to eat and sat down, but not before Tsuyu found Pony, "hey, Tsunotori-chan," Tsuyu called out.

Pony turned around saw the frog-girl walking towards here, "hey Ausi, how are things?" she greeted, "fine, * _ribbit_ * but I need you again," Tsuyu said and pulled out the journal, "what's this?" Pony asked, "I found it in the woods," "does it have something to do about that phone call?" and Tsuyu nodds her head. The two sat down at a table, but before they read they noticed that some of the their friends were getting curious and so they were looking over their shoulders, "what's you girls reading? is it scary stories?" Tokage chattingly asked, "it's kinda private Tokage," Pony told her, but she didn't budge. "Fine, but be quiet," and everyone gave their word.

"Black"

"That's all I can see"

"There are no windows, so there is no light"

"How deep this place is buried into the ground? I don't know"

"All I know is that this is my prison to which I am sentenced. This is my world"

"And darkness reigns over it"

"Dramatic much," Tokage interrupted, "what did I say!" Pony expressed annoyingly.

"Why am I made to spend the rest of my days in this cell?"

"I asked again and again, and I still I get no answer"

"My brothers and I are kept in seprate cells, but our father is kept in a cell further away from us"

"He managed to visit us while we were asleep, he looks just like us"

"Or do we look just like him?"

"But I saw him crying"

"why is he sad? please don't cry father"

That part seemed to sadden the mood between everyone, but Pony continued to the next page.

"Just the other day me and my brothers were taken out of our cells, and we were cut open"-

Pony stop for a moment can't believing what she read.

"When they finished we were heading back to our cells"

"But then we heard a scream"

"It sounded like me"

"and there I saw a boy who looks exactly like me"

"He ran as fast as he could, with fear in his eyes, but to my horror he doesn't get far"

"They shot him dead"

"This is getting a bit intense," Pony commented.

"He falls to the ground, his blood slowly oozing out of his lifeless body"

"I can't shake the sight of those eyes as they stare back at me"

X

"I can't tell if it's night or day"

"I can't even tell if my eyes are closed"

"But when I listen very hard I can still hear the screaming"

"I feel like I'm on death row"

"But they never tell you when, like it could happen at any moment"

X

"God are you there?"

"Why are we made to suffer?"

"What did we do to deserve all this hate?"

"Were we made to suffer, so others can be happy?"

"Or are you even there at all?"

"I pray and I pray, but still my prayers go unanswered"

"Are we less than human?"

"Should I end my life?"

Everyone glanced amongst themselves, they couldn't help, but pitty this boy who is writing all of this.

"Dr. Douglas is the only kind soul my brothers and I can ever meet"

"He tells us stories and he sometimes gives us sweets"

"One day he gave me what he calls a pocket watch"

"It helps me fall asleep"

"He is the reason why I still keep my faith"

"Why I still pray"

X

"Father is free"

"They are doomed"

"WE. WILL. KILL. THEM. ALL"

Pony flips to the next page, but it was stained in blood.

"We made it out, we are free"

"I took the lives of my tormentors"

"We killed the copies"

"The wretched prison that is our birthplace now burns in hell"

"And now we're free"

"But where are my brothers?"

X

"I saw the sun for the first time"

"And it was just as beautiful as I hoped it will be"

"So bright and so warm"

"I saw many things for the first time"

"I saw trees, I saw rivers, and saw I stars"

"but I am alone"

X

"I had a dream"

"No"

"A vision"

"Father found a family"

"He has a father and a mother"

"Two sisters and two brothers"

"I know the eldest's name"

"It's Jinora"

"They love him and he loves them back"

"I'm so happy for him"

"But I sense something horrible is coming"

X

"Father is dead"

"I felt his life fade away"

"And I felt my shoulders got heavier"

"His burden is our to bear now"

"I'm gonna miss you father"

Pony read and read until finally they were up to date, "hey look Ausi, your sister's name is here," Pony informed pointing to the name written.

"I met a girl one day"

"She looks funny"

"Strange even"

"This world is strange, but I've seen stranger"

"Her name is Satsuki, but I call her Suki, she turned red when I called her that"

"I think she looks pretty"

Everyone 'ooooo'ed when they heard that, while Tsuyu's cheeks turned red.

"I like Suki, she taught me lots of things"

"Like where I am"

"She said I'm in a place called Japan, Dr. Douglas told me all about it one time"

"Suki is so nice, so I showed her what I can do"

"So I showed her a dragon"

"This is getting weird," Pony commented, "I know, like c'mon a dragon? that's crazy," Mina wondered, "this person needs help, he's probably demented," Tsuyu brought up, however the pocket watch hanging from the book seemed to catch Pony's attention. She reached for it, feeling smooth stainless steal with her fingers, but when she grazed over the button the lid popped open, and started playing a lovely tune. However they were only given a moment to listen because the whole cafeteira began shaking, chairs start flying and windows shatter.

"[ **GIVE IT BAAAAAACK!** ]" a voice of a boy could be heard screaming angrily through out the school, "what's going on?" said Lida, "man, first a freak'n dinosaur breaks in the school and now a ghost is tearing apart the cafeteria" Sero exclaimed. Eventually everything began to settle down, but then a loud crashing sound can be heard like the walls were being broken down, and finally HE shows himself. Busting through the wall a small boy landed inside of the cafeteria, his hair and eyes brown, and his build seemed well fit, he wore no shoes so his feet were bare. He wore what looked like a worn out restraint jacket with shackles on his wrists and ankles, and a metal brace around his neck.

The boy's eyes were bloodshot, but rage filled his eyes, "[GIVE IT BACK!]" he roared at the group, "HEY KID!" Bakugo shouted back, when the boy turn towards him, "what makes you think you can just come in to our school and start wrecking shit because that's my job!" he yelled. He charged up his power and shot it towards the boy, consuming him in flames, "not so tough now," but it was short lived as the boy re-emerged out of the explosion unscathed.

"What the-" Bakugo was unable to finish his sentence because the boy shot towards him with shocking speeds, he rammed his shoulder into Bakugo's leg tripping him, Bakugo lands on the floor face first, the boy then turns around, jumps up, and lands back down slamming his feet into his back. The impact was so strong that it made a Bakugo-size crater in the ground, the boy then grabs Bakugo by the collar and started slamming him to the ground repeatedly. After ramming his face into the ground the boy lifted Bakugo high in the air and threw him through several walls, when the dust cleared Bakugo was out cold, "[who's next!?]" the Boy demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy was staring down the students of class of 1-A and 1-B, "HEY! NO ONE HURT MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Kirishima roared in anger, he charged at the boy swinging his fist towards him and struck him across the face. However the boy was unmoved by the blow, but instead had a big sadistic smile, "[so you can harden your body, so can I]," the boy spoke and in a second the boy's hand harden, but did more than that. His fingers fused in pairs leaving only three fingers on each hand, his hands grew large, big enough to cover a full grown head with his palm, and his hands seemed to change into rock/metallic material.

The sight caught Kirishima off guard, so the boy took the chance, and gave a right hook to Kirishima's gut making him drop to his knees, he then grabs the back of his head, and slams Kirishima's face into his knee. Kirishima was sent on his back by the attack, but wasn't given a second to recover becuse in no time the boy jumped up, and slammed both his fists down on his face. The result of the impact was the same as Bakugo's, leaving a crater the size of Kirishima, and he was out cold, "whoa! that kid already made short work of Katsuki and Eijiro," Midoriya noted nervously. The boy then turned back to the group with increase level of anger now, "[GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE, THIEF!]" the boy roared.

However only one person understood him, "theif? Ausi you didn't just take it did you?" Pony asked worryingly, "I didn't mean to, I just needed answers," Tsuyu spoke her reason. The boy dug his fingers into ground and launched himself forward tackling Tsuyu to the ground, once he had her the boy starts snapping his teeth at her in a attempt to sink his teeth into her neck, Tsuyu tried her hardest to push the boy off, but the boy was stronger than he looks. Momo quickly comes to Tsuyu's aid, to prevent the child from bitting, Momo created a small steel bar, and stuck it between the boy's jaw, "no bitting," said Momo, and Sero came from behind and started wrapping the boy up.

"Got'em!" Sero cheered, then Tetsutetsu grabs the boy by the collar, and lifts him up, "easy kid, don't make this any harder than it has to be," Tetsutetsu warned as the boy thrashed around, "Kirishima are you alright?" Sato asked as he help him up. Slowly coming back into consciousness Kirishima held his head steady, "man, what hit me?" he asked , "ha! two of class 1-A strongest got thrown around like a couple of rag-dolls by a little child, pricelss," Monoma laughed, "that's not funny Neito," Kendo scorned as she smacked Monoma on the back of his head.

The boy stopped struggling and started relaxing his jaw muscles, the muscle started to reshape, rearranging itself, and then the lower jaw split in half. The bar fell out of his mouth causing an audible 'clang' catching everyone's attention. The sight of the now split-jaw was disturbing for the students, and then out of nowhere large black spikes shot out of the boy's body, "WHOA!" Tetsutetsu yelled out. He quickle drops the boy before he was impaled by one of the spikes, Sero's tape was torn to shreds, and the boy is now free once again, so everyone got ready, "[none of you are leaving this place]," the boy spoke. No one understood him so they all turned to pony, "he said we're not leaving."

"* _pfft_ * How's he gonna do that?" Tetsutetsu questioned... And that's where it all went to hell. Out of nowhere the shutters of the school's security system came down blocking all the windows and doors, even the holes in the walls were blocked off while flashing red lights blinked on and off, " **SYSTEMS LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED** " the speaker announced. Everyone inside panicked seeing that all the exits were blocked off, "huh, so that's how he's gonna do it," Tetsutetsu stood corrected

* * *

Outside the U.A. Academy, Satsuki was quietly doing her school work, but she noticed that most of her classmates were all gathering around the window, "what's going on?" she asked around, "there's a dinosaur, Satsuki," one kid claimed. Satsuki joined them, she looked out the window that showed the streets, and there strapped down onto a flatbed truck was the beast from earlier, "no way that's real," one kid exclaimed.

As the truck passed on by the kids were talking amongst one another on how awesome that was, but Satsuki was the only one who knew what's going on, she looked around, and saw that here teacher was distracted. She grabs her backpack, then she quietly makes her way to the door, she's not completely sure what's happening, but her gut tells her that she needs to find her sister. And fast.

* * *

Back in the U.A. Academy, Pony tried to reason with the boy, "[listen kid, you don't want to do this, you're breaking all sorts of laws right now, if you just surrender yourself, it will make things alot easier for you]," Pony reasoned, "[things were never easy for me]," the boy shot back. With his mind a table was ripped from the ground and was sent rocketing towards them, everyone ducked out of the way as the table was smashed into pieces, "can turn his fist into giant boxing gloves and can throw stuff without touching them who is this kid?" Denki questioned while trying to dodge the flying chairs.

Todoroki soon stepped up and froze the ground where the boy stood, freezing his feet onto the ground, the chairs and tables soon just dropped down now that boy was now trying to get free, "I wouldn't struggle if I were you, if you want to rip the skin off your feet," he warned. However what the boy did next short of horrified them, the boy raised his hand and it soon shifted into a blade-like shape, then started hacking off his own feet.

Everyone were shocked at the display of gore the boy is doing to himself, "MY GOD STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yaoyorozu pleaded to him to stop, but the boy was already done, he severed both his feet. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed, the boy dismembered his own feet just to get free, "[nice try, but my older brother can do a better job than you]," the boy commented towards Todoroki. The muscle fibers around the stumps where his feet should be soon started wiggling around like worms, they bind themselves together, and in no time new feet were formed. Todoroki tried again, this time to completely freeze the boy's entire body, he shot another path of ice towads him, but the boy slammed his fists down on the ground, and a path of spikes shot forward colliding with the ice.

"Whoa! nasty," Ashido commented seeing the spikes shot through the ground, the collide between the two caused an explosion of wind kicking dust and bits of Ice and spikes, Todoroki shielded his eyes from the blast, but when he lowered his arms the boy was right in front of him. The boy took one step in, spins himself around, then leaps up, and kicks Todoroki in the face banging his head against the ground, " _this kid knows his way around a fight, he just proformed a tornado kick_ ," Midoriya thought worryingly. Standing over Todoroki, the boy rose his foot to stomp his head to the ground, but was swiftly dragged away by the collar, the boy looked up and saw the man with glasses dragging him across the floor.

"KEEP IT UP LIDA!" Uraraka shouted, " _have to hold out, until Mr. Aizawa can get here_ ," Lida thought to himself, as he continued to run around dragging the boy with him. The boy shifted his hand into a hook and then slammed it to the ground causing Lida to get yanked to the floor, Lida attempted to get back up but was met with a fist to the face. however The boy wasn't finished, he grabbed hold of Lida's right foot, and- * ** _SNAP!_** * "AAAAAAAHHH!" Lida screamed in pain, "[stay put]," said the boy, but then cloth like bandage wrapped around his head. The boy was suddenly pulled into the air and slammed to the ground.

All the students turned towards the entrance of the cafeteria and to their relieve Eraser Head has arrived, "Mr. Aizawa!" the students cheered, "I don't care how old you are," he started, "someone tries to harm my students, you answer to me," he finished. The boy stood back up struggled with the cloth that wrapped around him, "try all you want kid, but that cloth is made out of steel wires, so just-," but before he could finish his sentence, the boy's fingers became longer and razor sharp that ripped through the steel wire cloth as if it WERE made of cloth. Going on the defensive, Aizawa got ready as the boy charged at him with his claws, he used his quirk to nullify his, but the boy was still going, " _shit! he's immune_ ," Aizawa mentally shouted.

As they fought the students dragged Todoroki and Lida out of harms way, "we need to do something," Jiro expressed her concern, "I got an idea," Pony offered, "maybe if we give his belongings back, he'll stop fighting," she explained her plan, "worth a shot * _ribbit_ *, it was my fault to begin with," Tsuyu agreed. Everyone looked around for the journal, but noticed that they didn't have it, "where is it?" Hagakure asked, and Tetsutetsu accidentally steps on the watch, "oops," he said lifting his foot off the watch, "Tetsutetsu you idiot!" Kendo shouted, and then out of nowhere Aizawa was sent crashing into a wall unconscious, "we need to get out of here, this kid's kicking our ass," Kirishima advised.

"We need to fix that watch, we need to find Mei, she could fix it," Pony picked up the broken watch and her, and Tsuyu went to go find her while the others either hold off the boy, or carry the wounded to the hospital, "we need to buy some time, Kojiro! Shiozaki! hold him off while we get the others out of here," Kendo ordered. The two teens lined up with Kojiro shooting out glue from his mouth and spayed it all over the boy, while Shiozaki drove her vine hairs into the ground wrapping the boy entirely and Kojiro sprayed another coat of glue over it.

Once the glue harden everyone ran out the cafeteria, "quick, we gotta get outta here," said Denki and so everybody ran towards the main exit, upon reaching said exit they found Mei trying to get the door to open, "almost got it," Mei told herself, "Mei! Mei!" Uraraka called out. Hatsume turns around and sees the group coming towards, "don't worry I almost got the door open," she reassured, "that's good, but Ms. Hatsume we need your help to fix this," Pony asked holding the broken watch. Hatsume took the watch and studies it, "what so important about it?" she asked, "you see * _ribbit_ * the person is attacking the school because I stole it and just wants it back," Tsuyu guilty explained, "but as you can see it's broken so we need you to fix it," Pony added, "I see to it, but let's get this door opened first," Hatsume finished.

* * *

Outside the police and pro heroes have arrived to the scene, "what happened here? why is the school on lockdown?" Death Arms asked around, "we don't know, but by the look of that hole in the cafeteria building, someone busted in," a police officer explained. At the moment All Might has heard what has happened, about an intruder in the academy attacking the students, so he came as fast he could, "Is there any word from inside?" he asked, "no, All Might, we got nothing since the lockdown," another officer spoke, "how did this happen? how did the lockdown system just lock everyone inside?" Kamui Woods asked.

"We don't know how it happen, it must've malfunctioned from the impact of whoever made that hole," one office brought up, "no matter, let's get that door open, and get those kids to safety," Death Arms directed. As they settled towards the door they noticed a student laying on a bush, "hey, I know that student," All Might pointed, "It's Katsuki Bakugo," he stated, they picked him up, and set him off with the paramedics.

* * *

"Just a little more," Hatsume repeated.

* * *

All Might approached the sealed doors and ripped it right open, but was shocked to what he saw inside.

* * *

"Got it," Hatsume proclaimed and everyone cheered, "then let's get outta here," Sero cheered, the shutters opened up, but was shocked to see what lied behind it. There was nothing there, just an endless void of ashy mist, "where did this fog come from?" Jiro spoke up, "don't know, but I'll check it out to be safe," Tetsutetsu volunteered. When he raced out he was immediately swallowed up by the mist.

* * *

"What's this?" All Might questioned seeing that there was nothing, but mist, "there's no time to ask questions, there's a villain in there harming innocent kids," Death Arms interjected and ran right in, "NO WAIT! IT COULD BE A TRAP!" All Might warned, but he was already gone... And back again?

"What!?" Death Arms let out shockingly, "how?" All Might asked himself.

* * *

Inside was no different either for Tetsutetsu ran back inside, "what the!" he expressed surprisingly, "this is really REALLY bad," Midoriya spoke worryingly, "we're stuck inside the school," Momo stated and the P.A came on, but with the boy's voice speaking, "[this school is mine now]" he proclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsutetsu made many more futile attempts escape the school, but it was no use they're all trapped inside the academy, "how is this even remotely possible?" Jurota asked as he adjusted his glasses watching Tetsutetsu run into the mist only to be running back into the school repeatedly. After many failed attempts Tetsutetsu groaned in frustration, "RAAAAA! WHAT GIVES!?" he yelled, "what ever it is, it's preventing us from leaving the school, and I'm pretty sure who's the cause," Yaoyorozu spoke. However her attention was brought back to Lida, Todoroki, and Aizawa who were now incapacitated, "but we need to get them to the nurse's office," she added.

They tried their best to carry the three without causing them pain as they made their way to Recovery Girl's office, but they noticed how awfully quiet it was in the halls, they heard nothing, not even the wind, "where's Principal Nezu? he hasn't said a word over the P.A since the lockdown," Tsuyu brought up. Everybody just realized that, they didn't noticed how their principal- "I'm right here students," Nezu showed himself, coming out from a corner with Snipe close behind, "Principal Nezu? what are you doing out here?" Yaoyorozu asked on why was their principal isn't in his office. "I was on my way to it until the security systems locked me out," Nezu explained, "we should call for help," Uraraka suggested.

Nezu shook his head, "we can't get a message out, all communication are dead," Snipe informed them, "I'm afraid that the school somehow is now under the control of this child," Nezu grimly stated, "this is embarrassing, held prisoner by a little kid," Snipe let out. Having heard what he said, it was embarrassing, a boy that no one knew came from just comes in and just took the greatest hero academy in the world, all on his own. However they did want to know on who is this boy, "his name is Caleb," everyone turned around and saw Tsuyu staring down to the floor, "my sister befriended him a little more than a week ago," she started.

"She said that Caleb can move objects with his mind," she said the first ability, "so he's telekinetic," Mina spoke, "that's a rare quirk, but what about the other stuff he can do?" she asked, "how can he do any of that? he's a little kid, probably no older than ten years," Ojiro brought up, but then all the locker doors started swinging. The doors were opening and closing violently, making loud noises that startled some of the students, then Snipe pointed his pistol down the hall behind them and pulled back the hammer, "[I found you]." Everybody turned back behind them and saw Caleb standing right there in the middle of the hall, "stay back kid or I'll put a bullet through your skull," Snipe threatened.

He never really taken a life before, especially a little kid's, but he will if he threatening their lives, "[I said I was sorry, but then you steal from me, I'm gonna gut you like animal, THEN STRANGLE WHATEVER BREATH YOU HAVE LEFT WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINS!]" he roared in anger directly at Tsuyu. He took one step forward and Snipe squeezed the trigger, the bang of the gun could be heard throughout the school, but the bullet never pierced its target a ping sound followed. The bullet collided with Caleb above his left eye, but then the bullet ricocheted off his skin and hits the ceiling instead, "... Shit-," the boy shot his hand up with his hand open and Snipe's gun was ripped from his grasps and into Caleb's.

The moment the gun was in his hand, Caleb crushed it between his fingers, "scary!" Mina, Hagakure, and Uraraka cried, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Tokoyami and Hiryu soon stepped up making the first line of defense between Caleb and their friends. Tetsutetsu turned into steel, Hiryu formed his scales, Tokoyami summond his shadow, and Kirishima harden his body, while the boy just grinned, "go get outta here," Kirishima told the rest. They argued for a moment, but they realized that they need to get their friends to Recovery Girl.

* * *

Outside of the school Satsuki made her way to U.A. High school, once making it on campus she saw that the whole school is surrounded by the authorities and she can swear she can hear the voice of her sister's obnoxious classmate, "WHAT'D YOU MEAN THE SCHOOL'S UNDER LOCK DOWN!" Bakugo roared in anger. He was brought up on the situation and was pretty upset, but mostly for the fact that a child beat him up, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BRAT, I'M GONNA SEAR HIS FACE OFF!" he swore. He tried to run back inside; no one made any attempt to stop him because anyone who tried to run inside always ran back out, "Mr. Bakugo, cut it out, it's no use every entrance into the school is like this, there's no way in and no way out," All Might ordered the student.

Walking passed the tape Satauki quickly ran up to All Might before any of the police officers could stop her, "Mr. All Might sir," she called out, "huh? wait, are you one of Ms. Asui's siblings?" he asked looking down to her. Satsuki nodds her head, "yes, I'm Satsuki," she answered, "you should be in school little one," Kamui Woods told her, and soon the police were about to take her back, but Satsuki shook them off, "I know who broke into the school," she declared, "how did you know about the intruder?" Death Arms questioned. "Because I saw the dinosaur thing that passed by my school, he showed me," Satsuki explained, "he owns the creature that broke into the school?" Kamui Woods wondered, "he doesn't own it, he brought me to the world it lives in," she added further.

The part where she said 'world' seemed to confuse the pros, "what do you mean by: brought you to the world, little girl?" Death Arms asked, "sometimes when I visit, Caleb, sometimes he takes me to other worlds," Satsuki stated. The pros we dumbfounded to what she was saying to the point they probably thought see was just being a child with an overactive imagination, "alright Ms. Asui I think it's about time you go back to school," All Might told her finishing their conversation. Once again the police were about to take her back, but this time Satsuki ran off in the direction of the school's entrance, and once she made it pass the doors, the adults waited for her to come running back out.

They waited, they waited, and they waited, but oddly enough Satsuki didn't come back out, "wait? did she pass through?" an officer expressed surprisingly, a few of the officers ran after her, and like before they're back out. "This doesn't make any sense," Death Arms commented.

* * *

Back inside Hiryu was sent crashing into the lockers by Caleb when he tried to swing his right fist, but Caleb ducked under, he grabbed hold of his wrist, and threw him over his shoulder. After slamming onto the ground Caleb then swung him around swatting the others from getting closer, and then lets go letting him fly into the lockers, "you little punk!" Tetsutetsu yelled angrily. He charged at the boy, but then was smacked into the wall, with Caleb using his telekinetic ability to pull Hiryu off the ground and sent flying into Tetsutetsu.

"Hey no fair," Kirishima spoke out, he leaped towards the air with his fist in the air, Caleb took a step to the side avoiding Kirishima's attack with little effort, Caleb rose his leg up high, and slammed his heal into the back of his neck. Going down Caleb stood over Kirishima until he was attack by Tokoyami's shadow ramming him to the wall, the shadow then bite down on Caleb's right shoulder, and started flinging him around. Caleb punched the shadow in the head, but it refused to let go, so Caleb placed one finger over its right eye, and there in a flash he changed it into long spike, that lanced both of the shadow's eyes causing it to retreat. Tokoyami stood back to square down the child, "I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice," said Tokoyami.

He recalled his shadow again, but this time it enveloped him, bring out his super move: Black Ankh, Tokoyami extended his hand forward wrapping his claws around the boy. He then smashed him to the walls, on the floor, and into the ceiling, but soon the boy turned himself into a pincushion pricking the shadowy hand all over. Tokoyami drops him, but didn't let up, he charged at the boy while he was still down, picking him up with his other hand, he then holds him firmly around the shoulders as he kicked him far down the hall. Crashing into the wall Caleb collapses to his knees, "just surrender child, you can't hope to win this," Tokoyami told him, he reach down grabbing hold of him, but was hualted when the kid grabbed hold of his giant shadow hand. Tokoyami tried to press down harder to detain the boy, but Caleb didn't give an inch.

Caleb slowly got back on his feet and Tokoyami noticed that he was emitting a red glow from his whole body, he was soon brought to his knees, Caleb grabbed hold of his collar, he then swung around gaining momentum, and swings Tokoyami like he was a baseball. Tokoyami flew through the air and was met with a punch to the head, somehow Caleb appeared at the other end of the hall with no explanation. Tokoyami was immediately cratered to the floor, Caleb stood over him and started planting punches to his face, Tokoyami tried to fight back as he draws his claws and slashes Caleb's face. The boy didn't even flinch as the claws cuts his cheek open, he just continued his assault, Tokoyami punched back getting in multiple strikes to his face, but he felt his strength fading, and soon was knocked unconscious when Caleb finished it with a headbutt.

The slash that was on his cheek soon sealed itself, Caleb was about to pick up were he left off, finding the theif who stole his watch, "hey!" Caleb turned his attention to Tetsutetsu who was getting back up. "Where do you think you're going? we're not done yet," he exclaimed as he turned his body into steel.

* * *

The group tried to make their way to the gymnasium, Nezu has told them that the teachers were gathering the students there for safety, as they ran through the halls Hatsume was trying her best to fix the watch, "how's it going Hatsume?" Jiro asked. "It still needs more work," she answered, but soon Snipe stopped dead in his tracks, "what is it?" Nezu asked, but soon his question was answered. Strange small foot steps were heard echoing across the halls, "what is it?" Hagakure asked quietly, and that's when Satsuki came running into view, "Satsuki?!" Tsuyu called out in confusion.

Satsuki ran towards her sister, but she was crying, "Satsuki how did you get here?" Tsuyu asked as she held her crying sister, "Tsu-chan it's chasing me," Satsuki cried, "what's chasing you?" Snipe asked.

That's when they started hearing a loud clanking sound, walking into view from the next hall was a machine. It walked on all fours, it had no head, but it did had one glowing red eye, if it could stand up right it would be taller than Snipe. Everyone gawk at the strange quadruped robot, except for Hatsume who awed at it, until she spoted the swastika on its shoulders, "is that a Nazi Robot?" Tokage pointed. Then all of a sudden three small red beams spun around along the edge of the lens, the beams came closer and closer, and when they finally came together it became a much bigger and leathal laser.

Everybody jumped out of the way as the laser blasted passed them and melting the lockers behind them, "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS ROBOT COME FROM!" Awase shouted out. The machine pounced onto the group trying to crush one of them under its weight, Itsuka enlarged her hands and tried to punch it in the sides, but the armor on it was too strong for her. Failure to put a dent into the armor the machine quickly lashed out at her, Itsuka tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, and got cut in her leg. Itsuka fell to the ground and the machine planned to trample her, but Jurota rammed into its side of the robot, grabbing hold of its side with one arm wrapped on its back and the other under its belly, but the machine was too heavy.

The robot then rammed itself into the lockers smashing Jurota, Denki tried to shoot electricity at it, but the machine jumped out of the way and rammed into him sending him flying, "take this!" Mina shouted and sprayed her acid onto the machine. The armor started to dissolve, but the machine wasn't going down without a fight, it started bucking around like a bull in a rodeo, kicking and thrashing around, so far it managed to kick Ojiro, Sato, Kojiro, and Snipe before it started to fall apart, and just break in half. The red glow then faded finally dying, "there it's dead, it's dead," Denki repeated, "yeah, no thanks to you," said Jiro, "HEY! AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING!" he shout back.

"How could this-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Jiro stopped Mina from finishing her sentence, "get any worse?" Uraraka finished, and immediately they hear loud stomping sound. There hulking in was this humanoid figure with curved horns and hooves, it dawn steel armor that covered its chest, wrist, and legs, it wield two axes, "you just had to say it. Did you," Jiro scorned her friends. The thing that stood brooding before them was a minotaur, he gave out a war cry, and then he charge at the students swinging his axe down. They all got out of the way as the axe as it dug into the wall behind them, the minotaur separated a number of the students from the others like Midoriya, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, and Monoma.

The lumbering Greek monster stood between them and the rest of their friends and seeming choosing them, "GO RUN!" Yaoyorozu yelled out to the rest, "WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE GYMNASIUM!" Midoriya added. The four students ran off in the other direction and the monster gave chase, "are we just gonna let that thing chase them?" Satsuki asked, "we have no choice, we got the others to Recovery Girl," Uraraka mentioned, reminding them of the wounded. They proceeded on without the others after a few twists and turns they finally made it to the front door of the gymnasium, Nezu quietly knocked on the door, and was answered by Present Mic, "good you've made it," he let out in relief, he open the door and everybody quickly went in. Once inside the two classes saw that the whole school was here.

"Glad you made it back, Snipe where's you're gun?" Vlad King asked, "we run into the kid, he smashed it into dust," he explained, "damn, we should really find this kid, maybe if we bring him down, we can get outta here," he hoped. The students found a spot where to lay down Aizawa, Lida, Todoroki, and Istuka, and to their luck Recovery Girl happened to be their instead, "what's the problem here?" she concernly asked, "they were injured from the fight," Uraraka informed her, "can you help them Ms. Shuzenji?" Pony asked, "I'll do my best," she answered.

The students sat down and Hatsume seemed to almost got the watch to work again, Midnight and Ectoplasm soon joined the other teachers trying to come up of a way to handle the situation, "where are we suppose to find this kid? he could be any where," Hound Dog brought up, "yeah, but we can't leave the students on their own, he might be waiting for us to leave them," No. 13 prompted, "not to mention he already taken down Aizawa," Midnight added. As they argued they failed to notice a little girl standing right behind them, "excuse me," Satsuki called to them, they all looked down and to their surprise there was child standing before them.

"Why is there a little girl here?" Vlad King demanded, "I could talk to Caleb," Satsuki offered, and the faculty started to raise eye brows, "who's Caleb?" Midnight asked kneeling down to her, "he's my friend, he's the one who broke into the school," she quickly explained. Tsuyu soon came running in, "Satsuki, don't run off like that," she said worryingly, "Ms. Asui, does this little girl belong to you?" Vlad King expressed almost angrily, "yes Mr. King this is my little sister, Satsuki," she introduced.

* * *

Running from the hulking half-man half-bull monster, "what are we suppose to do!" Hagakure yell out, but then Midoriya stopped, he planned to face the minotaur, he faced worse, he can take on a greek monster. He turned to face the beast, "Midoriya, what are you doing?" Yaoyorozu pleaded him to run, but Midoriya ignored her, the minotaur rose his axe, and Midoriya made a fist. The minotaur swung down his axe, but the strike never came because out of nowhere the monster was impaled by a large blade to the back and though his chest.

Blood spat out from his mouth and landed on Midoriya which he jumped back, the minotaur collapsed to the floor dead, and standing behind the dead beast was the boy, "it's him!" Hagakure surprisingly shouted. even if the target has changed Midoriya still proceeded to launch a blow on Caleb, but suddenly he was thrown into a locker and locked him inside, "awww! c'mon!" Midoriya cried out disappointingly. The boy turns back to the other three, he rose his hand pointing it behind himself soon all of a sudden someone was being dragging through the hall, when they saw the person come into view they saw it's Tetsutetsu looking incredibly beaten. They all let out a gasps of shock, Caleb soon turned his hand into a blade, and grazed it to Tetsutetesu's neck, "NO WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" Yaoyorozu begged, "[GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE!]" Caleb shouted.

They didn't need to translate what the boy was trying to say, they knew exactly what he wanted.

* * *

In the Gymnasium Everyone was getting on edge, they want to know what's happening, however Hatsume was getting frustrated with the watch, every time she thinks it's fixed the watch just breaks again, "I could build and fix about anything, but I can't fix this stupid clockwork watch!" she shouted in anger, almost wanting to throw the watch to the ground. "Tsu-chan you stole Caleb's watch, that only thing he owns, he uses it to fall asleep," Satsuki explained to her sister, "I'm very sorry Satsuki, If I've know I wouldn't have taken it," Tsuyu apologized, but to the wrong person.

They all soon heard a knock on the door, "Principal Nezu, it's us," Yaoyorozu called out, "they've made it," Uraraka cheered, and the other did as well, Present Mic went to open the door, but the moment his hand touch the handle the doors busts right open. The force was so strong it knock the doors off their hinges and Present Mic flying to the floor. Everyone looked and saw the boy standing right there before them with a red glow surrounding him and behind him were Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Hagakure and Monoma, holding onto Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Hiryu, and Tokoyami who were gravely beaten, "we're so sorry," Yaoyorozu apologized, but feels like she can't even look at friends in the eye for what she did.

The school's faculty tried to go in and fight, but, "[SIT DOWN!]" Caleb roared, everyone was forced to the ground, they couldn't even move, Caleb walked passed the faculty, walked passed students, he came for one person. The teachers tried to force themselves up, unfortunately Caleb saw them, he shifted his hand into claws once more and started gracefully brushing it passed students, but didn't cut them. Not yet, "[if you move, I will kill them]," Caleb stated, Present Mic told the rest to seize, or harm will come to their students.

The students flinched and shivered when they felt the sharp blades of Caleb's claws brush pass them lightly, one girl seemed to almost break out in tears, when he came walking by, it was like a fox picking out a chicken from the hen house. Caleb soon got closer and closer to Tsuyu without saying a single word, even the steps he made were completely silent, as if he were a ghost, he rose his hand ready to strike down on her, but then he froze. He was going to slice Tsuyu in two, she made him so mad, that he was blind at the fact that he was hurting others, and blind to see Satsuki holding on to her sister with fear in her eyes.

His anger quickly faded and was replaced with guilt, "... Caleb, please don't hurt my sister," Satsuki pleaded, her eyes tearing up, Caleb now regretted, hurting others he barely knew, threatening everybody's lives, but mostly he regrets making Satsuki cry, "[... I'm sorry]," Caleb said, he grabbed hold of his head and snapped his own neck. The boy dropped to the ground with a thud, dropping dead to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone couldn't believe what had just happened, at one moment their captor was about ready to cut them in two, but in the next second they all heard a loud snap, and the boy fell to the ground freeing them from his hold. Satsuki ran over to her friend who laid lifeless on the floor, shaking him to see if he'll wake up, "I can't believe it," Tsuyu the first to speak, trying to comfort her sister, "what? can't believe that a psycho kid just killed himself?" Monoma filled in. There was a long moment of silence until Pony broke it, "he's not dead," everyone then turned to her in puzzled confusion, "how do you know?" Tsuyu asked with Satsuki still sobbing over Caleb, "I may have left some parts out of the journal," she explained.

Tsuyu stood up and approached her, "what'd you mean you left parts out?" Midoriya asked joining in on the conversation, "it's not his first time harming himself, look guys please don't make me read it again, this book really creeps me out," Pony explained as pulled the journal out. The journal was soon yanked out of her hands by Present Mic, as he fanned through the pages of the book, "uh huh, it says he made many attempts at suicide," he started, "he slit his wrist, but when that failed he slit his throat, and when that didn't work he even disemboweled himself," he read out loud. The teachers listened carefully, others looked over his shoulders in an attempt to see if they can make out what is written in the journal, "my this is very a troublesome boy we have here," Nezu pointed to the attention of the boy laying on the ground.

* * *

The faculty took the boy to the nurse's office, Todoroki, Aizawa, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Tokoyami, and Hiryu have come into consciousness, Itsuka had her wounds dressed, and Recovery Girl did her best to heal Lida's leg. The teachers didn't want to put any of the wounded in the same room with Caleb fearing he might wake up at any moment, they all went to see if the mist keeping them leaving was gone. Unfortunately no, the mist was still present seeming that Caleb might be the only one to lift it, "now what are we suppose to do?" one student cried out, and they all started to wander about seeing that there was no immediate threat.

When they tried to settle down things start to happen around the school, doors and lockers slammed shut, they hear voices coming from the air, one person swore she saw someone pass by the halls, others thought what they heard guns firing, * _bang_ * * _bang_ * like pistol going off from afar. Tsuyu and Satsuki sat by the unconscious boy watching him lay there motionless, but they heard what was going on outside, strange occurrences going around the school, like a ghost was haunting the school, but they all knew who exactly was causing all this. "He needs the watch to sleep, or he'll have nightmares," Satsuki told her sister, perhaps that's why this was happening, "I'll go check on Hatsume, maybe she fixed," Tsuyu told her sister to stay in the room and not go anywhere while she headed over to the hero support department.

Heading over to the department Tsuyu saw that some students were walking around the halls, while others went back to their home rooms, when she made it to the room she saw Hatsume fuming over the still broken watch, "I hate this stupid watch," Hatsume let out. Tsuyu approached the engineer carfully as to not anger her any further, "hello Hatsume-chan, I assume that it's not a good time," said Tsuyu. Hatsume dropped what she doing, she need to take a breather, "how did this watch got broken in the first place?" Hatsume asked, "Tetsutetsu accidentally stepped on it," Tsuyu told her, "I don't know how I can fix this," said Hatsume taking a step away from the bench- "I could help." The girls jumped up in fright hearing another voice in the room, they turned back to the bench and there they saw a boy holding the broken watch.

He wore a strange assortment of clothing, he wore leather boots with no laces, metal wrist gauntlets, a metal belt that protects his bell, and what looked like a cloak made entirely out of black feathers that covered his chest and shoulders. He had very short black hair, his eyes were blue, pale skinned, a large scare that spreads straight across his scalp on the left side of his head, it was so long that it cut through his eyebrow and into his left eye making him partially blind. However the odd thing about the boy was that he looks exactly like Caleb, "hi, my name's Ether," he introduced.

The girls were completely caught by surprise, "you're dying to ask me questions, are you?" Ether proceeded, "how did you get in here? hell, how did you get in this school?" Hatsume demanded. The boy hardly reacted to Hatsume's demand, just sitting on the bench all calm, "like I said my name's Ether. I'm Bravo's younger brother," the boy answered cool headedly, he didn't seem to answer too hastely, but he didn't smile either. The girls seemed confused, Bravo? younger brother? "who's Bravo? you mean Caleb?" Tsuyu asked to make sure, "oh, so my brother changed his name too," said Ether, "so you're his brother, but you look so much like him, but what's with the get up?" Hatsume added about his appearance.

"Because the world I came from requires me to wear armor, It's not sunshine and rainbows overthere," Ether shot back, "what'd you mean, world? * _ribbit_ *" Tsuyu asked, " well you see, my brothers and I don't look alike, we're actually the same person," he answered. "What?" the girls said confusingly, "there are three of us, first is my oldest brother Alpha, the middle Bravo who you know as, Caleb, and me the youngest, but my original given name was Charlie, we're clones," he explained.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" the girls shouted out, "clones? that means your father-," "that's right, he's the original, he saved me from a monster that gave me this scar, but he passed away two days after that," Ether told them grimly, "I was there when they buried him, like he was one of their own, I was so lost then, but luckily I had someone who I could trust, my father's step-sister, Jinora, she was this monk girl that could manipulate the air, I was grateful for her in helping me conquer my demons," he explained and the girls processed the information. "And on how I got here, that's because our father is a fifth dimensional being, so my brothers and I are ones too," and the girls' jaws dropped, "we could travel to other realites and time in said reality," he added, "so you guys are from another world," Tsuyu spoke, "so what? you came to take him back?" Hatsume wondered.

Ether shook his head, "no, like I said I came to help you," he stated, "are you gonna lift the mist?" she asked again, "no, that's not my mess to clean up, anyway here you go," Ether toss them the watch. When Hatsume caught it she saw that the watch was completely O.K, "how did you do that?" she asked in amazement, "easy, I just went back to the time when the watch wasn't broken, but I should get going, don't wanna keep the Mrs. waiting," Ether then jumps off the bench and heads to the door, "wait, you're married?" Tsuyu asked, "yes I am, bye now-," "NO WAIT!" they stopped him, "what is it?" asked annoyingly, "how do you know Japanese? while your brother doesn't?" they asked. "Easy, I picked up a "how to speak Japanese" book," he answered straight forwardly.

Ether then walks out the door, the two follow him out, but when they made it out he vanished, "this just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Hatsume commented.

* * *

Once they've made it back to the nurse's office they started to play the watch, once the lovely tunes started playing everything in the school started to calm down, but the mist still remained. The two Tsuyu and Hatsume had told the staff and their friends everything of what Caleb really is. One of three clones of a fifth dimenisonal being.

Everyone had gathered at Nezu's office, "so you're saying that this kid is actually from another world?" Aizawa repeated what he had just heard, "yep," Hatsume bluntly said, "explains why your quirk dosen't work on him," Snipe noted, "that's right, he's biologically different," Recovery Girl stepped in. She pulled out a photo, apparently she taken a x-ray of Caleb's foot, "the boy's pinky toes has two joints, just like Midoriya here," Recovery Girl informed and making Izuku bless from embarrassment. As they argued on how they are suppose to handle this, that is until Present Mic, who was suppose to keep an eye on the boy stumbled through the door, "Hizashi what are doing here?" Aizawa spoke out.

However everyone soon noticed that Present Mic was coughing and wheezing, and saw that his Directional Speaker System was gone, "kid's awake * _cough_ *," he spat out, "what happened?" Midnight asked helping him stand. Present Mic Coughed couple of times before answering, "he karate chopped my neck, and headed over to the cafeteria," he explained.

* * *

Eventually students lined up in the cafeteria to receive rations from Lunch-Rush, after that beast broken into the freezer Lunch-Rush had to make do with what's left. After receiving ration the students took a seat at the tables, while one was about to take a bite of his food he felt that someone is staring at him, he looked over to his side and he yelped because there he saw the boy standing right next to his table. No one dared said anything or did anything as Caleb kept his eyes on the student who just stared back at him, while Caleb slowly reached for the student's tray.

The whole cafeteria was silent only the sound of the tray slowly sliding on the table as Caleb just took the student's food away from him, and walked out of the cafeteria, "are you just gonna let him take your lunch?" one student asked him, "yeah I'm not hungry anyway," he said.

* * *

Making it back to the nurse's office before anyone, Caleb was enjoying his food that he took from that one student, while the school staff and class 1-A also present, "... So there's your watch and your journal back * _ribbit_ * sorry for taking it," Tsuyu apologized. Handing back his only belongings Celeb finished his food, "[... Thank you... I'm sorry for what I did]," he apologized and Present Mic translated, "[but to be honest, this wasn't the worse thing I did]," Caleb continued. When Mic told the rest that, they asked what was the worst thing he ever did? "[well, I made a bunch of scientist kill each other by telling them I gave them a poison and I have only one cure for it]," Caleb started.

Mic translated and Jiro spoke up, a bit on edge from it, "so you made them kill each other, battle royal style, that's messed up," she comment, "[no, the messed up part is that I told the last person still alive that I lied, there was no cure and there was no poison, they've murdered each other for nothing]," Caleb finished. Mic was hesitant on translating, but got it out for them, "... You... Are... Horrifying," Midnight told him, but Caleb could care less fot what she thought, "so... Can you let us go now?" Uraraka asked politely.

Caleb gave a long stare at her, crossing his legs as he sat on the bed, and using his hand to support his head looking quite board, but he rose his other hand up, brought his fingers together and- * _snap_ * leting the sound echo throughout the school, then the shudders rolled up, and the mist disappeared. Everyone saw that they were now free, they all got up, and raced towards the main entrance, they all saw that they were back home. The police and pros on the other end saw the students come running out, the parents of the students were there as well and they raced towards their children.

The Pros soon met up with the staff wanting to know what happen, "what happened inside?" Kamui Woods asked the principal, "it's a long story, but we seemed to have under control," he stated calmly, gesturing towards Caleb who just stood in the middle of the of the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright kid, you're in a world where heroes of all shapes and sizes can come from wherever, willing to fight for justice and what's right for all mankind," Officer Tsukauchi started explaining how their world works in a interrogation room in the station. "It's almost everyone on this planet dreams to be a hero and through this dream we continue to work for a better future, so what do you think kid?" he asked Caleb who was just sitting on the other end of the table. Caleb answered with a phrase that is universal that anyone can understand- "[fuck you]," he bluntly answers, "well I tried, the kid is not giving an inch," Naomasa told the pros leaving Caleb in the room alone.

The pros has let the police take Caleb into their custody, some of the students of class 1-A has tagged along, and especially Satsuki and Tsuyu, "I just got off the phone with the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission. They got word of all the crazy shit that went down today, and they're not too happy about it, they want to know if it could be contain?" Naomasa notified them all. Everyone took short glances at one another, not really sure on the answer, "let's try again," Kamui Wood suggested on taking another shot at talking the boy in the interrogation room.

* * *

Slugger went in first taking a seat at the metallic table, with a translator set on the table, "[did the make a wish foundation sent you?]" Caleb taunted, "very funny, listen kid-," "[what's your superpower? you throw really hard?]" Caleb continued. Slugger just sat there as the kid belittled him, "... Yes," he hesitantly answer, "pft... predictable," Caleb scoffed. A few moment later Slugger has left the interrogation room with his head hung down, "you're predictable," he pouted as he kicked the ground out of frustration.

Next Kamui Wood went in, "Alright child, you need to start talking, you're quite safe here," he stated, Caleb took a quick glance at the one-way mirror, then made a gesture saying he wants a paper, and something to write with. Kamui handed him his request and Caleb shielded his writing from anyone looking, when he finished he slid the paper to Kamui which he read aloud, "... I am Groot?" Caleb broke out in laughter clenching his gut as he roared to which made Kamui frustrated.

Mt. Lady: "So you can grow really really big?" Caleb started, "that's right honey," she answered, "so if you walk backwards does your butt go * _BEEP_ * * _BEEP_ * * _BEEP_ *?" "WHY YOU LITTLE!-"

Death Arms: "I have a feeling you have a VERY thick skull?" Caleb asked himself, "excuse me?" Death Arms question, "I said, duuhhhhhh."

Aizawa: "Are you on crack?" Caleb asked, finally noticing Aizawa's sleepy appearance which he did not expect coming, "what!? no," he confusingly answered, "why are your eyes like that? is the crack?" Caleb proceeded to annoy him, "THERE IS NO CRACK!" "oh my god you sold it all," "KID!"

Midnight: "Where did you get your outfit, Victoria secret?" Caleb mocked.

The Native: "The Village People called, they want their costume back."

Recovery Girl soon gave it a try, but the boy immediately said, "nope. No, get out, I hate doctors," he even snapped his fingers towards the door kicking her out, making everyone gawk at what they just saw was just plain rude. Since the adults failed the students of class 1-A asked if they can give it a shot and to that they were let in.

Midoriya: Midoriya took a seat across from the boy and tried to come up of a way to get Caleb to talk, "HEY!" Midoriya was snapped back to reality, "you were rambling on and on," Caleb noted him, "oh, sorry I sometimes get lost in my own thoughts," Midoriya explained, "you were rambling for one hour!" Caleb added. Looking over at his watch Midoriya saw that one hour has somehow slipped passed him "I'm sorry let's just get these questions started-," "get out," Caleb ordered him.

Uraraka: They both just sat there at the table with Caleb staring deep into her soul, making her quite uncomfortable, "oh my god, you have a crush on the boy before you," Caleb finally spoke, "WHAT!? NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Bakugo:"I kicked your ass," Caleb mocked and Bakugo predictably blew up in anger to which he had to be removed

Todoroki: "My oldest brother can do the same thing you can" Caleb brought which made Todoroki curious, "really? he can manipulate fire and ice?" "and lighting," "... What?"

Jiro: "Alright kid enough is enough you need to start talking," she demanded to which Caleb turned one finger into a blade and started screeching it across the table making Jiro leave the room.

Lida: Lida went on explaining of everything that had NOTHING to do with the current situation all the while making weird hand gestures which Caleb copied him.

When it seemed they exhausted all members there was Tsuyu left, nothing was uttered in the room, Caleb didn't looked at her in contempt nor did he feel happy to see her for she did stole from him, "... I didn't mean to cause this much trouble," Caleb started calmly accepting her presence, "and I'm sorry for keeping Satsuki away, I know you were only defending her _*ribbit*_ but you did scare me that time," she appologised. Caleb slowly glances back at the glass and sighs depressingly, "they're all afraid of me... Afraid us," he stated sadly, "what makes you say that?" Tsuyu asked, "I and my brothers were locked away in rooms, each made specifically for us."

"My room was made out titanium, the walls and door were a feet thick, but it couldn't hold my forever, there were no windows in my room even the door was sealed completely, it was so dark I sometimes mistake the size of the room, and there was nothing there not even a toilet." "Wait you're saying you-," "have to go in my freak'n jacket, yes, it reeks in this, and I've been wearing this the entirety of my life," he clearly stated, "that sounds disgusting" Tsuyu comment and Caleb couldn't agree even more.

However Tsuyu went on wanting to know how his abilities works, "Caleb?... How are you able to turn you body like that? I thought you were just telekinetic?" she asked curiously, "I could manipulate the molecules in my body however I please, but this only a third of the power my father could do," Caleb noted. Tsuyu she was surprise that this boy is only a third of the power his father was, assuming that each brother has one of three abilites he has, she heard that Caleb said his older brother could do the same as Todoroki can do, she saw what Caleb could do, but what did his youngest brother do?

"Caleb, your younger brother came and visited us at the school while you were out," she informed him to which surprised him, "Charlie came, what did he do?" he asked, almost sounding worried than happy, "what's the matter * _ribbit_ * aren't you happy to hear from your brother?" she asked. Caleb shook his head, "Charlie is the deadliest out of all of us," he told her, "what'd mean?" "he killed twelve people before we broke out, he made them go mad until they killed themselves," that part shocked Tsuyu and the rest who stood behind the window. "Charlie is the most in tune with his mind and very powerful... Even more powerful than our father," he continued, "he's the reason why we're wandering through realities, he ended the world we were created on."

Everyone had there jaws drop can't believing what a little child could do and he was at their school, "but he seemed so friendly, he fixed you watch," Tsuyu told him pointing to his belonging, "... he did?" Caleb asked in surprised looking at the watch, "but how did he ended your world?" she questioned, "he used the consciousness of the dead copies to create a monster called Him, he is godlike, but I don't sense Him anymore something must've happened," Caleb explained. As much Tsuyu wants learn more she needs to tell him of his circumstance, "Caleb, you need to know you are in serious trouble, the President of the Hero Public Safety Commission want to know if you can be contain," she explained to him, "so... Are they like a big deal or something?" Caleb asked non charismatic, "yes," Tsuyu bluntly answered.

Caleb contemplated his position figuring that his actions of storming the school blew his cover, "so what? all of you want to throw me in a cage, is that it?" Caleb demanded raising his tone, "it might come to that," Tsuyu replied not missing a beat, "over my dead CORPSE!" he shouted in anger, "please Caleb, what would Satsuki say if she saw you going to war with everyone?" Tsuyu reasoned. Caleb slumped down on his seat, Tsuyu got him there, "... Fine, can I go back to the woods already?" Caleb pouted and just to go back to his hole until All Might busted through the door, "sorry little Caleb, but you are going to be put under close supervision," All Might jumped in, "but don't worry it's not going to be some cell block I promise, instead say hello to the team who's going to be watching over you," All Might announced and out came the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

"What up kid, you ready to see your new home?" Ragdoll said cheerfully, "... God? what did I do to piss you off so much?" Caleb asked looking up to the ceiling, "Now don't be a downer kid let's go," Tiger yanked Caleb off the ground and they were off back their base of operations. "You're probably wondering what is it that we do?" Pixie-Bob started, "no," Caleb sternly said, "we run a hero training camp that is built to help students improve and learn more about their own quirks," Mandalay explained, "I don't care!" Caleb rose in tune, but the Wild, Wild Pussycats can't seem to hear him, "I'm Pixie-Bob, I'm Mandalay, I'm Ragdoll, and I'm Tiger, and we're the Wild, Wild Pussycats," they introduced themselves grandly.

"... I hate my life," Caleb commented.

* * *

While a car waited for them out front of the station Caleb said goodbye to Satsuki, "bye Caleb, at least we had fun together," Satsuki waved, as Caleb headed to the car there was one thing Tsuyu wanted to know, "waite, Caleb, why did you scream at me and Pony over the phone at the cafe that other day?" she asked. Caleb rose a brow and had a puzzled expression, "that wasn't me," he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Heading home with her sister Tsuyu was thinking on what she learned. That Caleb wasn't the one who called her at the cafe, and worse he even said he wasn't the one in the reflection of the T.V or the one who was knocking on the door. Something else is stalking her. When Tsuyu made it home she was surprise to see her parents home early with worried expressions all over their faces, "Tsuyu, Satsuki you're safe," the parents exclaimed running up to their daughters and pulling them in a tight embrace.

They held on to them so tight that their eyes might pop out of their sockets, "we've heard what happen at the school and we rushed back as fast as we can," her father said speedly, "we thought you gotten seriously hurt, and Satsuki what were you thinking running in there while a villain was terrorizing the school?" her mother demanded worryingly. Satsuki tangled her fingers together looking down at the ground, "... I had to go and calm Caleb down," she answered, "who's Caleb?" her parents asked, "there's a lot of explaining to do right now," Tsuyu told her parents going inside to sort out everything that has been going on.

* * *

Arriving at their destination Caleb stepped out of the car to see the training camp of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, looking at the front entrance of the his new home Caleb stood their unmoved, "alright kid before we go in we need to lay down some ground rules," Mandalay informed the child, but found him already walking through the front door. "HEY! you get back here," she called out chasing after him; inside Caleb was stopped by a boy with a red cap with horns, they both stood at the same height and both had the same expressions on their faces, but Kota held his hand up preventing Caleb from going any further.

They both stared down on each other intensely without saying a word, not even one of the Pussycats, Caleb attempted to walk around Kota, but Kota pushes him back which irated him so he attempted a second time, and agian Kota pushes him back. The air between them soon became more hostile, Caleb tried a thrid time, and when Kota tried to push him back, Caleb in a heartbeat grabbed Kota's arm and sung him over his shoulder, slamming him onto the floor. The Pussycats jumped in between them to keep the situation from getting hotter, "HEY! THAT'S NOT O.K!" Pixie-Bob shouted at him and Tiger lifted Caleb up by the collar, "that's not how you go about making friends, you do know we have to punish you for that, understand?" he told the boy.

Tiger waited for a response, but Caleb just stared back at Tiger, "well, we're waiting," he continued until they realized, "oh wait, you don't really understand what we are saying, my bad," Tiger noted, "O.K we'll just have to- UGH! what's that smell?" Mandalay shouted out. Sniffing the air they all started to notice the awful smell lingering in the atmosphere, Ragdoll followed the scent that lead her to Caleb, after finding the source she quickly covered her nose, "eeeeeww, it's his clothes," she complained. "Then we'll just have to get him something new to wear," Pixie-Bob figured, "well off to the baths with you, young man," Tiger then headed off to wash the smell off Caleb.

* * *

Night time soon fell and Tsuyu had told her parents everything about Satsuki's special friend, to be truthful they wouldn't want their little girl going near that boy again, but Tsuyu told them otherwise fearing that the boy will probably grow agitated. She told them that it was him that terrorized the school, harming a number of her friends with little care including himself. She swears she can still hear the snap of Caleb's neck ringing out. They just hope that this child will get the help he needs and hope that he stays out of trouble.

* * *

A blaring siren rang out accompanied with flashing red lights, "huh? where am I?" Tsuyu asked herself looking around her surroundings of a dark and narrow hall, "not again," Tsuyu did only logical thing that came to mind. She pinched herself as hard as she could, but that effort was all for not, she still remained in the unkown halls, "this can't be happening," she cried out worryingly.

She slowly made her way through the halls with only the flashing red light showing her the way, coming to a junction Tsuyu spotted an unattended corner desk with papers scttered everywhere, and a phone dangling off the desk. Tsuyu grabbed the phone and held it up to her head while pressing down on the telephone hook, "hello? hello? * _ribbit_ * anyone there?" she called, but no one answered. She started pressing the buttons hoping that it will somehow start it, but she then a gurgle sound somewhere near by, like someone choking on water.

She looked all around until finally she realized that it was coming from the other side of the desk, Tsuyu gently set the phone down, and slowly walked around the desk and her heart sank. She saw a woman in scrub's uniform, laying on the floor with a hole on her throat as blood churned up from the hole looking like some has ripped it open with their teeth. The dying woman spat out blood from her lips trying to reach out for Tsuyu, "[heeelp... Meeee...]" she got out repeating it several more times before her eyes finally rolled back.

Tsuyu started to breath rapidly taking in deeper and heavier breaths as she stumbled backwards into the wall and started running into a random hall. The of her bare feet slapping against the polished floor was the only thing that filled the air as she ran and ran, but where to? she didn't think that far, so she didn't stop running. Coming across a fork Tsuyu heard foot stepps stumbling across and saw that a man dressed in black with a patch that said "security" on his shoulder he clumsy took step after step walking aimlessly.

Tsuyu rose her arm hoping for help, but suddenly the man was pulled to the floor face first as if his feet were lassoed by some invisible rope and was dragged out of frame with him screaming in terror then ending abruptly as sounds of flesh being torn apart along with the man's dying screams. Tsuyu spotted a door to the side of her which she recognized was the bathroom, she runs in locking the door, she heard foot steps outside hearing men yelling and shouting at one another, "[FIRE! FIRE!]" one man cried out and soon bullets tore through the walls. Tsuyu ducks down to the floor covering her hear ears as the guns ran through out, but then screams then started replacing the gun fire.

Tsuyu slowly rose her head after the shooting stopped, instead of opening the door Tsuyu looked through the many holes the bullets left, peeking through Tsuyu saw a boy slowly creeped on by dragging a corpse with him. Tsuyu recognized that the boy looked like Caleb, but why did she felt like. That it wasn't him, this boy's breathing sounded like he was struggling, wheezing in and out air. Tsuyu slowly creeked the door open to get a better look. She saw that the boy had blonde hair, wore a restraint jacket similar to Caleb's expect, his seemed drenched in blood, dragging one of the security guards by the ankle, or what's left of him anyway.

Tsuyu shuts the door trying to lock it, but the lock was blown apart by the shoot out, the room was now dark the power in the bathroom now out Tsuyu crawled to a corner hoping the boy outside will go away- * _huff_ * Tsuyu's heart sank feeling the familiar outtake of air breathing down her neck. She did not dare look behind her hearing the chatter of teeth clacking against each other beside her ear and feeling slender long fingers wrapping around her hair. "Don't _... Gooooooo... Ssssstay heeeeere with me..._ " the voice whispered like a weak wind. Tsuyu couldn't move. She doesn't know what to do, she can't even scream, so in hear mind she repeated to herself to wake up.

"wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-,"

* * *

"-[Wake up, you're not dreaming, it's not a dream, you gotta wake up]," a voice called to her, soon everything faded to black and Tsuyu was finding herself back in her room except there was complete stranger looking right over her trying to shake her awake, "[WAKE UP!]-," "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH" she screamed also scaring the stranger in her room, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, "TSUYU! WHAT'S WRONG!?" her parents called. "[Awe shit!] the stranger cried out and jumps through Tsuyu's bedroom window, which was- * ** _CRASH!_** *... Closed.

A series of loud crashing sounds of glass shattering, trash cans denting, cats wailing, and car alarms going off filled the night air, "[OOOOWWE! I did NOT sign up for this bullshit!]" the stranger cried out limping away. "Why is this happening to me?" Tsuyu asked herself in grief.

* * *

Even though a stranger broke into her home and practically had his hands on her shaking her up and down, breaking her window, but he didn't steal anything, and besides the window he jumped though there was no signs of him breaking in, only out, however Tsuyu still went to school thinking she'll be safe there. Stepping inside her class Tsuyu saw that it was completely calm in her home room class, especially for class 1-A, and Aizawa staring sternly at her, "you're late," he noted.

Tsuyu took her seat and apologized for her tardiness, she resumed her classwork, Tsuyu wrote on her paper listening carefully to her teacher taking notes, " _psst, Tsuyu you o.k?_ " Mina asked seeing that there were bags under Tsuyu's eyes. For the second time Tsuyu did not sleep for what happened last night, "I'm fine, Mina-chan," she told her, "you sure? because I heard some dude broke into your house last night," Mina recalled. "Am I interrupting something?" Aizawa shouted out, "no Mr. Aizawa sir," the two girls said, "then back to work," they all proceeded back to their studies.

Sounds of pencils scribbling on paper and chalk rubbing against the board was all that can be heard besides Aizawa's voice lecturing his students until a sound out of something falling caught everyone's attention. One little pebble was heard falling from the ceiling and landed between the students' and teacher's desk, soon more dust and dirt fell and bigger than the last until the ceiling came crashing down. Emerging from the dust stood a young man with blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a canvas jacket with big dirty boots, and a rucksack on his back, and Tsuyu recognized him to be the stranger from last night.

He spotted Tsuyu then quickly runs over to her within a blink of an eye, "[GET AWAY FROM THAT DESK!]" he shouted, Tsuyu stumbles out of her seat in panic wanting to get away from the man, the man flips the desk over to the wall reveling something grotesque hiding under. It was this disgusting blob of festering flesh clinging onto the bottom of Tsuyu's desk with veins wrapping around the table. The man pulls out what looked like a blowtorch from his bag with a big red canister with a fire symbol on its side, he holds it up to the mysterious object and flames spew out from the barrel, the torch acting more like a flamethrower, lighting the strange "growth" on fire.

The smell of burning flesh and smoke filled the room and the next thing freaked everyone out as the burning "growth" screamed in agony like a child in pain then finally the thing fell off. After the "growth" dropped to the floor Todoroki used his quirk to put out the fire, after everything settled Aizawa confronted the mysterious young man, "who are you?" he demanded, but then- "[SMOKE BOMB!]" The man threw a small little ball that suppose to blow up smoke, but the bomb was a dud, "[awe c'mon]" he complained.

Acting on instincts the stranger performs a drop kick, managing to land both feet square in Aizawa's chest sending him to the wall, the man quickly jumps back to his feet, and runs towards the door. Denki tries to stop him, but- "[JUDO CHOP!]" the man quickly chops his hand onto Denki's neck knocking him out. The man gets out to the hallway and jumps through the window falling straight to the teachers parking and lands on the hood of one of the staff's car crushing the windshield and hood with his ribs breaking his fall, "[OOOOOOOWWWE! GODDAMN IT! FUCKING CHRIST THAT HURT!]" he cried out in pain limping away.

"[SECOND TIME THIS WEEK!]" he cried before getting struck by a car sending him flying a few good yards, he laid their on the ground breathing heavily, "[... ALRIGHT I GIVE UP!] he cried out in defeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes slowly cracking open, his head killing him like it's throbbing, he found himself handcuffed to a hospital bed and his clothes replaced with patient robes, "[awww, shit]," he cried out, "[you curse a lot]," the man turns to one corner of the room and saw Present Mic with Snipes and Principal Nezu standing beside him. The young man sat up right on his bed getting comfortable, "[mind telling us your name?]" Mic asked, "[where am I?]" the young man asked, "[you're in the nurse's office, my name's Hizashi Yamada, but you can call me, Present Mic, what's your's?]" Mic introduced himself trying to break the ice.

The man on the bed was hesitant, probably because his body was still aching, "[the only thing I had to a real name is DS-0170]," he answered, "[what kind of name is that for a man?]" Mic asked confused on what the name was suppose to be. Readjusting himself, "[it's my serial number, I'm a clone]," DS-0173 explained to which Mic was completely surprised and so were the rest when he translated. While the three adults discuss about man in front of them Tsuyu and the others were listening closely, "a clone? that's insane, the only person that can duplicate themselves is, Ectoplasm, but this is a clone in a traditional sense," Midoriya rambled. "So why the hell is he here? how did he get in the school?" Kirishima wanted to know, but Tsuyu was thinking, " _he actually looks just like him_ ," studying DS' face closely now seeing the resemblance.

Back inside the room the conversation between the three soon died down and they went back to their guest who happened to undo his handcuffs while they weren't looking, "[I'm not gonna run away, I promise you that]," he swore to them tossing the cuffs to Snipes. Putting the cuffs away they proceeded with the questioning, "[mind telling us what the DS in your serial number stands for?]" Mic asked, "[it means "Delta Series" I'm one of the first batch of clones after the first three prototypes]," he explains. Mic rubs his finger to his chin contemplating, "[that's some pretty amusing stuff, but for namesake, would you mind if we all call you... Delta?]" he offered.

The young man sat on his bed quietly, tilting his head back and fourth until finally, "[I like it. Finally a REAL name]," he said with the biggest smile he can muster, "[that's great, but are there more of you?]" "[there was suppose to be whole legions of clones like me- well not quite like ME anyways]," "[how come?]" "[I'm actually... Defective]," "[in what way? you look like you're in perfect health]," "[the reason I am is because I have free will. No use for a soldier if he doesn't follow orders, they just want us to be like robots. Cold, emotionless... So they don't like the idea of us objecting to what we were doing]."

"[So what do they do to you?]" Mic continued, "[those who are defective were taken away, subjected to "reprogramming" to be more obedient like we're suppose to be, and half of them don't come back]," Delta told him. "[What do you mean?]" Mic dared to ask, "[... They die...]" Mic was silent, so Delta kept going, "[I was smart enough to fake it, along with a few others, but I don't know how many it's hard to tell if you're just another emontionless face in the crowd or trying to blend in]," Delta further explained.

Nezu said a few words to Mic that Delta couldn't understand "[where did you come from?]" Mic translated, "[when our father, the original, broke out along with the prototypes some of us saw this as a chance to escape as the facility was thrown into chaos. When we made it out I found myself in a cold and barren wasteland of snow. I managed to stumble upon a sign saying "Welcome To Barrow Alaska, U.S.A."]," Delta answered trying to remember, "[but what was your Earth like?]" Mic wanting to know his original home was. However perhaps they should have just expected his first answer, "[how did you know I'm from a differen't Earth?]" he question getting suspicious.

Rising his hand Mic tried to calm him down, but Delta saw Snipe shift positions, so he drew his hand out yanking the gun out of Snipes' holster, and into his. Snipe tries to approach him, but Delta cocks back the hammer haulting Snipes, "c'mon you're not gonna-," * _ **BANG**_ * a shot was fired grazing Snipes on the arms. Snipes grabs hold of his wound the Mic and Nezu tried helping, but Delta cocks the hammer again, "[ah, nope back to the corner]," he warned pointing the gun at them, however before it could go any further Tsuyu bursts through the door, "STOP!" she shouted gathering all eyes on her.

Silence flooded the room as Tsuyu attempted to defuse the situation, "[... Oh, hey it's you]," Delta casually said.

* * *

At the Wild, Wild Pussycats, (last night), Caleb has been washed, rinse, and repeated several times, his old clothes has been thrown away, after replacing his old clothes, Caleb, was shown to his room, "Alright and this is where you'll be sleeping," Mandalay said opening the door to Caleb's new room. "This is the dresser," Mandalay started, "the bathroom is down the hall, and if you're hungry the kitchen just passed the living room," but Caleb didn't saying, she saw that he was looking over the bed, staring at it if he were a statue.

Stepping over to him Mandalay lay a hand on his shoulder, "is something wrong?" she asked, and with the little translator in his hand, "... I never had a bed before," he stated clearly. Mandalay didn't know what to say for a kid that most of his life slept on the cold hard ground, "well... You have one now- wait where did you get the translator?" Mandalay just realized seeing the device in his hand, "borrowed it," Caleb bluntly answered, hiding the device. Rising an eyebrow Mandalay figured that he stole from the police station.

"It's getting late, you should probably go to sleep," Mandalay said last before leaving Caleb in his room; climbing into bed Caleb pulled the blankets over him, he never felt something so warm, so soft, but still had trouble falling asleep. He reached down to his pocket and pulled out his watch, he plays it and sets on the night stand next to him, he let the soft tunes of the watch ease him to sleep as his sight faded away.

* * *

" _heeeeey~ time to wake up sleepy head,"_ Caleb opened his eyes to a bright and beautiful day and Ragdoll right up in his personal space, "rise and shi-," "I will kill you," Caleb threaten as Ragdoll annoyed him. The Wild Pussycat member quickly backed off, "sorry, we're making breakfast come join us," Ragdoll offered getting off the floor and heads to the dinning room. Entering the room Caleb saw the whole team sitting at the table except Mandalay who was at the stove, "c'mon, take a seat," Pixie-Bob patted on a chair next to her.

Caleb jumped onto the chair with Pixie-Bob to hid right side and Kota by his left. They both glared at one another intensely shooting daggers with their own gazes, "This is gonna take time," Mandalay noted seeing that the two boys are not friendly with each other.

* * *

Back at the school in a more secluded area of the school which was their home room class for some reason, everyone was gathered around a table where Delta sat with a device that's translating everything, and Delta explained why he was here, "I'm being targeted!" Tsuyu gasps. Delta picked his ears from the out burst, "[yell a little louder, I don't think the whole school heard ya]," Delta mocked, "sorry," she apologized.

Todoroki stepped in, "who is targeting Tsu-chan?" he asked strenly if he were an adult, "[it's these entities, the consciousness of the dead clones are like interdimensional-ghosts now]," Delta start. "[And I don't know why they chose her or even how they come into contact with her]," Delta concluded, which had the student glancing at one another, "we... Think we might have an idea," Ojiro pointed, "[really? what is it?]" Delta asked leaning in. They weren't sure how to say it not knowing how he'll react, but he's gonna figure it out sooner or later, "we've come into contact with one of the prototype clones you've spoke of," Nezu informed him.

The young man's eyes widen, "[which one?]" he quickly asked, "uhh... Bravo," Tsuyu remembered Caleb's real name, "[damn, I was kinda hoping for the Alpha Prototype, but eh, at least it's not the Charlie Prototype]," Delta commented, "what's wrong with the Charlie Prototype?" Shoji wanted to know. "[Oh, nothing really, he just ended the world I was created on]," he bluntly stated, "WHAAAAAT!" everybody cried out. "He destroyed your world," Jiro repeated what she heard, "[wait let me rephrase that, HE didn't end it personally, but he subconsciously created this godlike being that strangled the life out of it, but he disappeared for some reason]," Delta concluded.

"That's because I erased Him from existence," everyone turned to the front of the class and there sat a boy sitting on Aizawa's desk, "[HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE CHARLIE PROTOTYPE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!]" Delta cried out in fear. He tried to run, but he was incapable of getting out of his chair, the door then locked on it's own, "please, take your seats," Ether directed, but no one did, so instead they got ready for anything he might try, "don't be idiots just sit down," the boy reasoned trying not to get angry, "why? and how can you speak Japanese?" Mina questioned accusingly. Ether just gawked at her, "I learned to speak it, now sit down, before I lose it-," All of a sudden Lighting struck Ether.

Denki took a shot at the clone child, to subdue him, but the effort was all for nothing for not even a single hair on Ether didn't even flinch, the boy slowly turned his gaze on Denki giving him an emotionless glare, "sit. Down. Now," he demanded. Everyone complied to his demand taking their respected seats with some of them having to share with Snipe, Aizawa, Nezu, Mic, and Delta, "[ _score_ ]," Delta mentally cheered to himself having to share with Mina. "What are you gonna do?" Uraraka asked, "he's not gonna do anything, is that right Ether?" Tsuyu informed everyone, "thank you for sympathizing with me Tsuyu," Ether thanked.

"Tsu-chan, this is the Ether kid you told us that fixed Caleb's watch?" Midoriya asked, "the one and only- well in my case, one of many," Ether corrected, and Mineta rose his hand, "yes?" Ether answered "why are you dressed like that?" he asked. Ether pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's armor, which serves its purpose, still less ridiculous than your costumes," Ether shot back annoyingly, "anymore stupid questions?" and many more rose their hands, "that was rhetorical," he pointed getting even more annoyed. "HEY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER US AROUND YOU LITTLE BRA- AAGHK KAKA!" Bakugo was in the middle of shouting in anger until he felt something wrap around his neck, "I swear to GOD ALL FREAK'N MIGHTY that I'll send this school to kingdom come if you don't SHUT **UP!** " Ether spat out having his patients push to its limits.

Everyone agreed with Ether, it even took a little begging to make Bakugo agree as he was being choked mentally by Ether, "now that we can focus on what's important, your friend Tsuyu and (if depending) the rest of you might survive this lethal encounter," Ether addressed seriously and everyone listened carefully. "First off, I'm not going to do anything doomday-e so don't worry about me unless you're pissing me off," he stated first, "second, the thing that has now marked your friend (and maybe possibly any of you) as their prey are the restless spirits of the dead clones that were slaughter in cold blood by my father, brothers, and yours truly."

"Third, on how they come across Tsuyu is probably through your deadly encounter with my brother Caleb-," "who?" Delta interrupted, causing Ether to palm his on face, "Bravo you dolt, he changed his name," Ether informed the clone which he shrugged, "pfft, delta series," Ether groaned annyoingly finding Delta's line of clones to be moronic. Getting back on track, "remember that time when mist surrounded the school preventing you from leaving?" and everyone shook their heads, "well that mist wasn't just their to keep people from getting in or out, Caleb threw the whole school in a place bewteen dimensions," Ether than turned to the board.

He picked up a piece of chalk and drew two lines, "O.K you heard that if you imagine a hotle and the rooms being a separate universe, but the walls that separates them is actually hollow, that's where your whole school was," he explained. Everyone took in what was told to them, "I call it the Ash Space because that's what it looks like when you go out there. This space completely mirrors every world, the land, buildings, the whole environment, but it can't replicate the life that it mirrors, and let me tell you this... I seen some crazy and funny shit," Ether explained further... "Like what?" Sero asked, "I saw a fat guy fighting a giant chicken- Oh look there they now," outside the classroom causing mayhem and destruction was a fat guy in green pant and round glasses and a giant roster about his size exchanging fists and wings.

As they dragged their fight down the hall with the chicken ducking and pecking the fat man in the face, but the fat man then swung a door open slamming it in the chicken's face shattering the glass. The chicken then rips the door off its hinges and used the door that was around his neck as a weapon, the fat man tries punching him, but the chicken blocks it with the door, but the fat grabs a fire extinguisher and hammers the chicken's head in knocking him out of the door. The fat man then punched the chicken in the face three times before the the chicken tackles him through the window, landing on Hound Dog as he just got out of his car, and they soon took their brawl into the city.

"Hahahaa, that was awesome," Delta commented, "wait, how did they get here?" Momo asked, "oh yeah, I accidentally let them in," Ether admitted, "O.K how much damage can a out-of-shape fat guy and a giant chicken really do?" Snipe reassured, until they saw a cruise ship plowing through the city. After the ship just pass on by their view, everyone didn't know what to think, "dose that answer your question," Ether spoke sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Raiding Sato's backpack Ether found Sato's hidden stash of candy, "that's a lot candy, man," Kirishima commented, "were you even planning on sharing?" Hagakure accused, "c'mon guys it's for my quirk," Sato explained, "I am hungry, last time I had candy was gum made straight from tree sap," Ether recalled. He then climbed back onto Aizawa's desk now enjoying Sato's stash, as for Sato he had no choice, but to watch him devore it, or he might suffer what Bakugo did, "how can you not get fat from this, seriously?" Ether asked from the amount of sweets he consumed.

Back were he left off Ether was explaining how their situation came to be, on how these deceased clones that now became these interdimensional entities that now marked their friend (and if possibly them) for death. Lida soon rose up from his seat, wanting to know something on his mind, "pardon me for interjecting, but what will these "spirits" you speak of will do to Tsuyu if they catch her?" he asked. Ether sat there on Aizawa's desk silently and when he spoke his voice was void of all emotion, "they will simply just kill her without the slightest sign of remorse, but for me to answer your question more clearly, we must delve in on how they came to be... And why they do that is they do," he answers so coldly.

"It all started with the creation of the unholy abomination that is, Him," he started, "at the time I was unaware that I was the creator of such a wretch and veil thing that he was. Made out of the flesh and bones of my victims that I regretfully slaughtered out of pure anger and malice, that I created a monster that killed everything."

He continued, "his skin was warped and burned, his figure looked frail, but held no bonds for he was ruthless, and his eyes... His eyes had no color. They were just black. Black as the Devil himself... He was pure evil, that was his purpose. After he finished the world where I came, he tried to turn his sights on me for he knew, that I was only one who could destroy him." Ether stopped for a moment brushing his fingers on the left side of his scalp where the scar lay, "Him knew he wasn't strong enough to stand a chance against me so he devised an idea to create a monster of his own to kill me, that's how I got this scar."

"But it took trail and error to create something that can harm me, thus that's how these spirits came to be. When I came face-to-face with the monster I was in a fight for my life and I was losing, but luckily my father came to save me at the last second however he didn't slay the monster. He forgave it. Forgiving it for all the hate and suffering it caused and the monster forgave him back before it faded from existence... Two days later my father passed away at the age of six."

The whole room was silent for they thought the father of the clones was much older than that, "six? but why is Delta look like our age? and how old are you?" Uraraka wondered, "do you guys age faster?" Mina turned to Delta which he bluntly answered, "no," Ether then chimes in, "time in Universes don't sync with each other, some go by faster or slower than others, but we're getting off track," he explained. "After my father was burried I was left with his adoptive family and a family friend who is the reincarnation of their father (reincarnation is a thing over there), but I knew sooner or later I must confront Him, but as you can see I came out on top and stopped him from wiping life from their world."

"But for the for the ones that were left overs still roam the world we came from and the Ash Space is the only thing stopping them, it acts like a buffer, but since Caleb sent the whole school there it formed a bridge for them to cross over here. but hear this, they don't kill for survival. They kill because that's their purpose, they worship malice and suffering. All things that is evil," Ether told them, "but wait," Tsuyu called out, "they've been harassing me a couple of days before Caleb sent the school there * _ribbit_ *" she informed the third prototype.

This made Ether rise an eye brow, actually showing confusion for once, "hhhhmm... Then something else must have marked you for them, but what? and who attempted to leave the school?" Ether wondered and everybody's eyes popped open, "TETSUTETSU!" they all yelled. If on cue they all heard a scream echoing across the school followed with a monstrous bird-like screech. Students then started running pass the door, "what's going on?" Nezu wanted to know, worrying for his students' safety, but Ether jumped down and bolted out the room where the source was coming, "c'mon guys!" Midoriya shouted out, jumping into action, and the rest soon followed.

* * *

Tetsutetsu was smacked through a wall with dust and broken drywall covering him, he coughed furiously trying to expel the dust from his lungs, but when he looked up he quickly activated his quirk. He was rammed through several more walls until he and the beast was outside in the training grounds; Tetsutetsu was going about his day in class, but ever since that incident yesterday he hasn't been sleeping well, hearing sounds, hearing voices, having that dream last night, but this. This too much.

Getting back up Tetsutetsu squared up to the beast. Standing on hind legs it was hunched over with quills covering around its shoulders and neck looking like a lion's mane while the its four limbs had some rows of full feathers the rest was bare, with the tip of its tail only being covered like a lion. The Creature had a black beak sharp enough to tare through iron, its feet were like a dinosuar's with three talons on each foot and two on each hand, its arms long enough to touch the ground and strong enough to tare a man in two, and its height dwarfs All Might's.

* _ **RRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHH!**_ *

"BRING IT ON UGLY! I'M GONNA MAKE CHICKEN WINGS OUTTA OF YOU!" the monster leaps up, Tetsutetsu rolls out of the way, but when the beast landed it caused a shock wave knocking Tetsutetsu on his back, and cracking the ground. Getting back up Tetsutetsu was whipped acrossed the field by the monster's tail, once landing back to the ground the beast then pounces on Tetautetsu trying to sink its beak into him, but Tetsutetsu manages to stop it, but is struggling to push the creature away. The monster was inching its jaws closer and closer to Tetsutetsu's head, but Tetsutetsu gave a powerful kick under the beast's chin, uppercutting it with his foot, knocking the monster off of him.

Looking out through the giant hole Tetsutetsu's classmates witness the fight, "What is that?" Itsuka cried out while Vlad King jumped through the hole to rescue his student, "TETSUTETSU! GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HANDLE THIS!" he yelled out to him. He charges head on with the monster, he tackles the beast to the ground, he jumps up on its chest, but the monster quickly swipes Vald away with its tail. The monster rolls back on its feet now staring down Vlad as class 1-B came to take their friend to safety, but they soon saw a familiar face standing in the big hole in the wall.

"Hey is it that kid with the crazy claws?" Tokage asked, "why is he dressed like that?" Sen wondered, but when Ether jumped down and came closer they noticed that it wasn't the same kid they were talking about, "hey you're no-," "yeah I know," Ether cut off Pony already knowing what they're implying. assessing the creature class 1-A soon joins 1-B, "whooooooa! look at that thing," Sero awed at the creature, "So kid what is that thing?" Jiro asked, so the boy turned back to her and said, "I have no clue."

That threw the students into a pit of confusion thinking that Ether knew exactly how to defeat it, "didn't you and this thing come from the same place?" Denki spoke out, which he immediately answers, "no... But something must've let it in," he pondered, "HEY! Dolt Series!" Ether called insultingly, "that's not my name," Delta argued, "and I don't care, go fight that thing while I see where it came from," he ordered. Delta seemed baffled at what Ether was doing, commanding him like a soldier which they were made to do, "whoa, whoa, whoa, who put you in charge?" Delta questioned until Ether yanked him down to the ground easily overpowering him, "because I said so, now go help that guy," he demanded.

He lets go of Delta and heads off into the school, "where's he going?" Kirishima asked, "looking for the source, hopefully nothing else came through," Delta said, Ether was about to walk passed the staff, but then points to Aizawa and Snipe, "you and you, come with me," he spoke so plainly like it didn't matter, "excuse you?" Aizawa spoke up confusingly before they were pulled through the air like strong water currents was pushing, "no time to argue, just c'mon," he defended and the three were off to investigate. Leaving the rest outside Delta tried to see what he do he turns back to the students, "you guys got like javelins or something?" he asked, "I could make you some, but what are you gonna do with them?" Momo asked puzzled, "I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

Sitting on the couch doing nothing Caleb watched the T.V with the rest of the Pussycats until the news came on interrupting their show, "we interrupt this program to bring you important news" the news anchor announced, "the U.A Academy is (for the second time this week) under attack by another unidentified creature attacking students, sources say they have no clue where the creature came from, but they say this is getting out of hand like that man from Rhode Island, U.S.A fighting a giant chicken across the city that's also getting out of hand," the anchor man noted.

The phone rang and Pixie-Bob answered, "yes?" she spoke listening to the other end of the line, "no, ma'am he's right here, he hasn't left our side all day," she spoke back, "well I don't know what you want me to do about it," she argued, "we'll be there asap," Pixie finished. She hung up the phone and turned to her team, "c'mon guys we're going to U.A," Pixie ordered, "springing into action!" Ragdoll jumped up excited, "all right you two hold down the fort we'll be right back," Mandalay told the boys. When they left the room Caleb jumped off the couch and started following the team, "where are you going?" Kota asked, "following them," Caleb answered, "you know they're not gonna be happy, you have to be a licenced hero if you wanna help," Kota argued , "I don't care, and I got no desire to be one, I've seen so many hero crap I just wanna vomit," he commented, and for some reason Kota smiled.

As Caleb was about to leave Kota called to him, "wait, I'm going too," Kota said, "what makes you say that?" Caleb asked curiously, "I really don't like heroes either," he answered and soon both boys are smiling.

* * *

Inside the school Ether, Aizawa, and Snipe followed the trail of destruction that strange bird creature left when attacking Tetsutetsu, so far they've followed a trail of broken walls and giant foot prints until the trail vanished in the middle of a hallway junction. Looking around it seems that the beast came from thin air, "what the hell, why does the trail end here? it makes no sense," Snipe called out, "well something must've brought it here," Aizawa said.

While the two adults talked Ether brushed his hands against the walls and floor trying to feel something until finally, he pressed his fingers into the wall, and pulled something out. The two teachers saw what Ether pulled out and they have to say, it was kinda gross, in Ether's hand was this fleshy root-like thing that grew in the walls, throbbing, pumping, growing, like a cancer, "what the hell is that?" Snipe asked. Ether yanked on the root revealing where its going, the basement door, "I hope you both have a strong stomach because its gonna get nasty," Ether advised as they descended into the basement.

* * *

Back outside Yaoyorozu has finished making Delta what he needed, "there, I made you five spears, so what's your plan?" she asked, "what you mean what's my plan? I'm gonna shoot these spears at that thing, uuuuhh?" Delta trailed trying to remember Momo's name, "it's Momo," she filled in, "that's a stupid name-," "HEY!" Momo shot back. "Sorry, I'm just mad at that little punk calling me an idiot," Delta apologized, "then why are you letting that brat push you around like? fight back," Bakugo advised.

"Are you kidding? I'm like an ant compared to him, he will kick my ass up and down the street-," "O.K we get it, can you now help Mr. Kan please," Uraraka pleaded, "fine, but if I don't make it, let me say this... You have some nice tits," he said pointing at Momo making her blush and cover her chest. The monster slammed down its powerful arm down on Vlad, but he gets out of the way and when the claw came down Vlad used his blood quirk to get it stuck to the ground. With the monster immobilized Delta with his telekinetic ability picks up the spears and shoots them towards the monster landing on its chest, ribs, and neck. The Monster screeches in pain, but soon collapses on the ground dead, "well that's taken care of, I wonder how the others are doing?" Tsuyu wondered.

* * *

Walking through the dark hall of the basement the lights have failed to come on, so Snipe brought out a flashlight, Aizawa and Snipe were caught off guard when they saw what has been spreading underneath their school. The walls and floor were covered in skin and flesh, "It smells terrible down here," Aizawa complained burying his face into his scarf, "good thing my mask filters out the air," Snipe bragged, "hey! you two come over here, I've found the source," Ether called from a corner.

The two met up with the boy and saw what he found fused and tangled to the living wall, and they were shocked to see, "is that..." "it's a Juilet Series clone," Ether finished staring at the restrained and unconscious copy of himself stuck to the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

"How in hell did this kid get in the school?" Snipe demanded, but soon Ether pulled him down, and gestured to him to be quiet, " _what is it?_ " Aizawa whispered to him, and Ether pointed to another part of the wall. Something was moving, clinging to the surface to the walls, " _what in god's name is that?_ " Snipe quietly asked, there sleeping in the flesh and skin covered walls were score after score of slumbering humanoid corpses. Ether tugs on Aizawa's scarf to get his attention, " _bard the door_ ," he told him, " _why?_ " " _if they get out of the school they'll run rampent, we can't even let them get out this room_ ," Ether explained.

Aizawa and Snipe soon blocked the door with a create that hasn't been covered up by the "infection" they tried to make it as heavy as possible as the creature down there wouldn't easily push out of the way. After that they listened what Ether said, " _I'm gonna get him loose, and once he's out they'll wake up, and start swarming, ready?_ " Ether told them and grabs hold the clone. When he made contact with the spreading infection it started to die with his touch while his hands glowed a dark shade of purple, when the clone was loose enough Ether yanked him out of the wall.

The moment the clone was free the whole room screamed in agony, as if it were alive, then the corpses soon came to life wailing, they jumped off the walls, and soon started rushing the three. All that was heard behind the door to the basement was the sound of Snipe's gun firing, and the sound of flesh and bone being torn apart.

* * *

Outside Kirishima was poking the dead monster with a stick, "are you sure this thing's dead, I've seen plenty of horror movies," he commented with Delta soon kicking it in the face, "yeah it's dead... Wanna cook it?" Delta offered to which everyone grossly declined. Vlad confronted Delta standing much taller than him, "as much I want to beat some sense in ya for stepping in, but I gotta say that was nice shooting," he complimented. Soon the police came in, "my god what is that?" one of them asked seeing the dead beast laying on the ground, "you!" he pointed to Delta, "you have a license?" he demanded, "you guys need licenses to be heroes here?" Detla asked baffled.

Everyone nodded answering him, "why not just be cops, why go through all this bullshit? a badge sound better than a license," Delta spoke out his thought, "that's why I decided to be a cop," the officer admitted. "O.K, but where's your license?" the other officer asked again, "right here," Detla said and gives him the finger, "alright buddy your coming with me," the officer spoke getting irritated, but Nezu steps in, "no, no officer he's with me," "then maybe you should handle your students better Mr. Principal," the officer stated, "yes I'll see to it," Nezu replied. The policeman stayed with his car until back up arrived, until then everyone was hanging around off to the side with Delta trying to hit on Yui Kodai, "hey," he called getting her attention, "see that monster, I killed it," bragging about the monster he killed, " _hey, what're you doing?_ " Jiro whispered questioning, " _trying to get laid, can you go you're cramping my style_ ," Detla whispered back.

"Hey wait, what about Sensie Shota?" Hagakure brought up reminding everyone, "oh yeah, wait right here," Delta asked them, he walks over to a bush, and fishes out a rifle, "where did you get that?" Midoriya asked, "I left it there a while ago if I needed it, check it, it's a SR-25 with M16 fixed stock, and suppressor," he explained showing everyone the gun with glee. "HEY! DROP IT!" the same officers yelled out to him ordering to relinquish his arms, "KISS MY ASS! I GOT PEOPLE TO HELP!" Delta yelled back and runs off in the school.

* * *

Running through the halls students jumped out of Delta's way when they saw the gun in his hand, he and everyone else did what Ether, Snipe, and Aizawa did by following the trail of destrustion that monster left behind. Running closely behind the students didn't know where they were heading, the trail eventually stopped with no other signs of where the monster came, until they spotted the fleshy root hanging of the hole in the wall, "eww! what is that?" Jiro asked disgusted by the thing.

Delta pokes it with barrel of his rifle lifting it, "I call it "the infection" it grows and spreads around covering the environment around it, the hive as to be near," he explained and the door to the basement started banging. Startling several of the students the banging became louder and louder until a hand punched through the door, trying to claw its way out was this rotting corpse, "AAAAAAHH! ZOMBIE!" Mineta screamed in terror. Delta pointed the rifle and already blew the zombie's head off, blood splattered across the wall and the body fell limp hang half-way out the door.

More soon started piling on trying to break the door down so Delta just starts firing away, "just stay dead damn it!" Detla cursed, until finally he ran out of bullets, he tried to reload as fast as he could, but the door finally gave in. Two zombies came rushing out, Delta grabs the barrel and swings it across with enough force to kill the first one, but the other soons tackles him down. Delta raised his arm up keeping it between him and the corpse trying to bite him, it did managed to bite down on his arm, but Delta keep it up until Ether came walking out of the broken door, "hey Dolt can quite playing around we got something important to show everyone," he asked not caring if the zombie was biting Delta's arms.

"* _Huff_ *, fine I'll do it," Ether reaches over, pulls the zombie off Delta, and smashes the skull on the floor cracking it open like an egg, causing some of the students to look away or flat out vomit at the sight. It has seems that all of the zombies were delt with and Ojiro helped Delta up, "hey that thing bit you, are you gonna be O.K?" he asked concerningly, he pushes up the sleeve of Delta's jacket, and saw that his arm was completely fine. "What the?" Ojiro let out, "oh yeah, I actually made this jacket, it has layer after layer of cloth to protect me, it does a really good job... Actually I'm surprised I'm still alive," he commented.

Snipes comes out stepping over a corpse and Aizawa followed caring something on his back, "whoa! whoa! who's that?" Bakugo demanded pointing the thing in question, "it what brought the monster here in the first place," Aizawa said. He sets the clone down, showing everyone, and they were all silent seeing the unconscious clone. Ether looked on his chest where a small tag was and read "JS-2333" and on his back it said, "Defective".

This clone had a similar jacket to what Caleb had, excepts his was pure white with old blood stains splattered around the neck and chest, the sleeves were thick, wrapped with three belts on each arm, and had a mask covering his mouth. However the clone's physique look weak, he was skinny, his head was completely shaved, and had no color to him, "what's wrong with him? is he alright?" Uraraka asked looking over the boy. Ether opens the clone's eyes and saw that it was milky, "he's alright, he's just never been fed," he told them and continued, "I've heard of clones like him, ones that have a nasty habit of bitting and eating raw meat, so the staff at the facility stiched their mouths shut, I figure that part was passed down from Caleb," he explained, "then how do they eat?" Tetsutetsu wonder, "they don't, they never ate, hell, I don't think they know what it's like to breath through their mouths," Delta filled in.

"So what? we just feed him?" Tokoyami asked, "no," Ether bluntly answered, "I don't know what will happen if we just undo the stiches, he might just try to sink his teeth in us," he explained further and so everyone was torn what they should with the clone. While they debated they fail to notice that the clone's eyes were moving around under his eyelids.

* * *

Just outside the school the Pussycats have just arrived to investigate the strange occurrence at the school, "seems like that monster was taken care of," Ragdoll spoke, "good, we don't have to waste time on that, and instead-," **_*CRASH!*_** the team turned back and saw that a car has crashed into a street light, "what?" Tiger spoke first and then Caleb and Kota came stumbling out of the car, "WHAT THE!?" Mandalay shouted.

They all marched towards the two boys very angry, "what are you two doing here? and whose car is that?" Pixie-Bob demanded, "nobody" they bluntly answered, "did you two steal it?" "borrowed it," they bluntly lied making the adults groan. "We'll talk about this later, but right now we gotta see what's happening inside," Pixie told them sternly.

* * *

Back inside they were not sure what to do with the clone, but they all agreed that he wasn't doing anything intentionally, for it seems that he was put in a coma, and was planted and forced to bring creatures from another realities to attack targeted students. So far they've narrowed it down to Tsuyu, and Tetsutetsu being on that list, "YOU!" called out a boy, they all turned to the direction of the voice and there they all saw Caleb standing with the Pussycats, and they too were shocked to see another Caleb.

"Hi Bravo, or do you want me to call you, Caleb," Ether started trying to keep it peaceful between him and his brother, "Charlie!" Caleb hissed getting angry at the sight of Ether, "I've changed my name too, it's Ether now," Ether said, "how did you come up with that?" Caleb asked, "it was the word dad used to describe me," he explained. Delta goes closer to Tsuyu feeling anxious, "this is gonna get heated really quick," he said worryingly, "why?" she asked, "Bravo kinda blames Charlie for our father's death," "how do you know?" "some other clones went digging for answers back in our old world hoping they could stop Him after father died, but one of them seemed to stumbled on Caleb cursing his brother's name," he explained.

"It's all your fault! it's all your fault that dad is dead!" Caleb soon shouted, "it was dad's decision to save me, and besides it wouldn't matter any way, he's time was short and you know it, you just want someone to blame," Ether argued. The air between the brothers was tense neither made a move and so did everyone else, until Caleb made the first move.

Pouncing across the hall Caleb quickly shot though, but wasn't fast enough as Ether jumped over him sending him flying through several walls, "we should get clear," Delta told everyone, "what are talking about this is hero business," Mandalay protested, "no it's a family matter, and they're fighting it out," Delta shot back. They both argured back and fourth until Aizawa who was holding the clone was suddenly thrown to the walls, "THE FUC-," before Delta could finish he was sent flying threw the air.

Everyone turned around and saw what was now holding the unconscious clone, but to Tsuyu she was horrified, becuse their stood the monster that haunted her in that one dream. Standing on its toes, stood a tall and slender figure, with razor sharp claws, an unhinged jaw, and gouged out eyes, "that is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Bakugo commented, and soon it was backing away, "don't let get away with the clone!" Delta shouted. Tiger stretches his arms to grab the helpless clone, but the monster quickly yanks him out of reach and cuts Tiger's arms.

Tiger stumbles back seeing that the monster's claws cut in deep, the monster soon takes off, Delta jumps off his back and runs after along with everyone else, except Tsuyu who went to follow Caleb and Ether.

* * *

Somewhere else in the school Ether and Caleb were fighting it out, tearing down walls and causing major damage to the school, "KNOCK OFF CALEB! YOUR FRIENDS' ARE-," * _bam_ * Caleb punched Ether across the face sending him to a wall almost hiting several students. Ether stood back up and spat out blood from his mouth, "SHUT UP AND DIE!" Caleb yelled. Caleb comes running at Ether with his claws, but was blocked and kicked in the gut, stumbling backwards Ether took the time to pick up a table and smacks Caleb with it.

Crashing outside Cable dug his finger into the floor to stop himself, Cementoss heard the commotion that the two brothers were causing, he tries to stop them, but when he tried to intervene, Caleb grabs hold of his arm and use his strength to throw him to a wall. Cementoss gets back up and touches the ground causing the cement to trap both boys in separate cement cages, but cement is nothing but sand to the two boys as Caleb easily torn through the cement and Ether just blew it to pieces with his mental ability. Caleb turns on Cementoss with rage in his eyes, "STAY OUT OF IT!" he roared in anger, he leaps across shooting towards Cementoss.

Cementoss quickly mad a wall to stop him, but Caleb simply tears through, however Ether stops him from attacking Cementoss by pulling him away back to him. Caleb turns his hands larger and punches Ether across the face, Tsuyu soon arrives witnessing the brawl of two brothers, "CALEB STOP IT!" she cried, but Caleb wouldn't listen and so kept assaulting Ether. Cementross gets back up then separates the two by putting a wall between them, he soon surrounds them with more and more, the tops of the walls soon curved down towards the boys, and collapse on them.

On the inside of the mess of cement was like a washing maching with the boys being tossed and thrown, "know your limits young ones," Cementoss told them, but was short lived until his hand was impaled by a black spike shooting through the ground. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Cementoss yelled in pain, he yanks his hand up breaking the spike with it, he held on to his injured hand with his free one, but soon more spike shot up from the ground, making Cementoss to dance around them. Caleb busts out of the cement trap, giving Cementoss a superman punch to the face, sending him to the ground, "I told you to stay out of the way," Caleb sneered, he rose one hand letting it shift into a blade.

He points down at Cementoss and strikes down, Tsuyu screams and Cementoss closed his eyes, but the finishing blew never came, for Ether jumped in the way to save him. The pice of armor covering his abdomen could stop the sharpest of blades, it could not stop Caleb's for the blade pierced right through his body. Ether slumps down going limp, Caleb was about to pull his arm-sword out, but Ether suddenly sprung to life grabbing hold of Caleb's arm, keeping it from removing the blade from his body to have him with in arms reach.

Before Caleb could react Ether swung his fist across Caleb's face several times over landing strike after strike in his face, he then grabs hold of his head and slams Caleb's face into his knee until finally Ether slashes his brother's arm off, and Caleb falls to his back choking up blood from his mouth. While Caleb coughed out blood and his arms now slowly growing back, Ether pulled out the blade from his gut, and points it towards Caleb, "go ahead, kill me, that's all we're good for, that's all our purpose is. Death and suffering," Caleb jeered, defeated, but Ether threw the blade away, "... I'm not gonna kill you Bravo," Ether told him strongly and a purple glow came from his wound sealing it, "... And you're not gonna kill me. Not even as a dying wish."

"I did not come here to fight brother, I came to save you from yourself. Your friends' lives are at stake, they need your help, and we can't save them if we keep putting blame on each other." Ether spoke with all seriousness. Caleb stood back up with the best of his strength, "... * _sob_ * it's just not fair! why does this happen to us? dad should be here! with us, Charlie! * _sob_ *," Caleb cried out in sorrow. Tsuyu ran over to Cementoss helping him up, "you alright Mr. Ishiyama?" she asked carefully, "I'll be fine," he answered calmly as blood seeps from his wounds.

Ether watched his brother breaking down in tears as he was still mourning his father's death, "c'mon Bravo. Get up. I have to show you something," Ether told him pulling his brother up, and opens up a portal, "where're we going?" Caleb asked. Ether guided his brother through and soon the two found themselves somewhere completely different.

* * *

The world they stepped in was different in many ways they stood on a small island inside a bay infront of a large city that was now in ruins with giant vines covering the entire city and a giant beam of light shooting at the center. The island had a tower, that was crumbled, that's was once a temple, "Ether?" the two turned around and saw a girl with a completely shaved head with a blue arrow tattoo on it, "Jinora?" Ether said out loud, "it's been so long, and is that Bravo?" she asked, "Bravo! what happen to your arm?" she asker worryingly, "I'm fine. it'll grow back," Caleb reassured.

The two boys looked around and saw the city completely uninhabitable, "what happened here? what happen to Republic City?" Ether asked, "it's a long story Ether, but were doing fine, what brings you back?" Jinora asked. "I brought Bravo here to say goodbye to dad," Ether told her, Jinora looked over to Caleb and saw that he was sad, and then nodded to Ether, "I understand." Ether guided Caleb to their father's grave, where it was placed near the edge of the island, where small round stones outlined it, showing that the grave was their size, "he's right there," Ether pointed, "I won't be long," Caleb said and then he approached the sight.

Caleb kneed next to his father bending over, "hi dad, I never got to say goodbye to you, but I never got to say hello to you either... I wish things were different, I wished you were here, to tell me that's everything is going to be alright, even though they aren't. But at you last days you had a home to lay your head at night and keep you warm, you had a family to love nd care for you despite your flaws, and you fell in love with a girl that loved you for who you are. I love you dad, sleep tight," Caleb finished, he then got up and walked away.

* * *

Walking through the portal Ether and Caleb Tsuyu was waiting for them to come back, "where have you two been?" she asked, "there was just something I had to take care of," Caleb said, "are you alright?" she wondered and Caleb's missing arm grew back, "yeah... I'm fine," Caleb noted waving his fingers. "So where's the JS clone?" Ether brought up, "HE'S RIGHT HERE!" everyone turned up to the roof of the of the U.A building, and saw Delta shouting over the rail, and for some reason Mandalay hanging off, "DOLT WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!?" Ether cried out.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, BUT WE GOT THE CLONE!" Delta shouted back, "yeah, so can you now give me a hand?" Mandalay asked tying to hold on, "you're a cat, just land on your feet!" Delta told her, "I don't have cat based abilities!" Mandalay yelled, "then why in hell are you dressed like one!?" "just pull me up!" "fine, here grab onto this!" Delta lowered a broken pipe to Mandalay, but as she grabbed it the half of the pipe came off.

Mandalay fell straight down with dust kicking up where she landed, "... red?... RED!?... RREEEEEED!?" " **WHAT!** " Mandalay shouted back.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting outside on the steps of the front door everyone waited for the police to arrive, "so what are we gonna do with him?" Snipe asked keeping the clone from sloching over, "is he gonna wake up?" Pony asked, "not sure, but at least that thing is gone," Delta said. A while ago Delta and Mandalay chased down the monster, with everyone else splitting up, and blocking every exit leaving the monster no choice, but to go to the roof.

The monster almost threw Mandalay off the roof, but Delta took the chance to jump on its shoulder, pulls the jaw wider, and shoves a grenade down its throat which blew the monster to pieces, "WHERE IN HELL YOU GET A GRENADE!?" Mandalay yelled surprised to hear the explosives go off. "Like I'm gonna tell ya," Delta shouted back.

Now everyone was waiting, "you know I actually saw that thing before. In my dreams last night," Tetsutetsu informed everyone, "that shows who's hunting you, but who or what brought it here?" Ether brought up, "isn't it this guy?" Denki pointed to the comatose clone, "naw, he's too deep in sleep to do that, but something must've put him in the school to let in monsters here," Ether figured.

Ragdoll was looking head-to-toe at Delta and Ether with great interest, "so, you guys are clones, that can travel between dimensions?" she asked getting up in Ether's face. Ether place his hand on Rag's right side of her head and shoves her away, "don't do that," Ether warned and walked away from the group, "bye Caleb, it was nice seeing you," Ether spoke, "see you around," Caleb bid his brother farewell, "where are you going?" Pixie cried out, "back home," he said, "to your wife?" Tsuyu asked and everyone was surprised to her that, "yeah, she's been pestering me for a baby lately," Ether complained, "aren't you like six or seven?" Jiro recalled kinda weirded out, "that's what I keep telling her, but she doesn't listen," Ether finished.

He turned a corner of the school, but some of the students had more questions, but he already vanished, "so what about you?" Tiger asked Delta, "I might as well set up shop here, hey you mind I crash on your guys' couch?" he asked everyone to which they rose an eyebrow. Soon after the police showed, "what's going on here?" one officer asked, Delta rose up, but before he could speak the policemen from before came in, "that man's caring a rifle!" he shouted and soon everyone of them rushed him, "awe, shi-," he was soon tackled to the ground and taken into police custody.

* * *

In a interrogation Delta was cuffed to the table, with Delta gawking at Officer Tamakawa, "can you please stop staring at me," he asked getting annoyed, "you have a cat head," Delta spoke out, "yes, but can we get with questi-," "so you got like cat like reflexes? stuff like that?" Delta asked, "no, not really," Sansa bluntly answered, "huh... How's that working out for ya?" "... It's just another day in hell."

Tamakawa opens up a file that was made for Delta, already noting his appearance, and other information they could dig on him which was quite thin, but their was one document that stuck out, "wait, this says you've started a Go Fund Me page for a 1.2 million dollar Tomahawk Cruise missile, a few hours ago," he read out loud, "well... In my defense, under the second amendment I have a right to well regulated militia-," "this is Japan,"... "... That's no excuse."

On the other side of the one way mirror Naomasa was retracing what everyone recounted at the school today, "so you're saying that guy right there is another clone of that kid?" he restated, pointing at Caleb, and everyone nodded their heads, "you do know he will be charged with vigilantism and carrying a unlicensed firearm?" he noted firmly, "c'mon give the kid some slack he didn't really hurt anyone," Vlad stepped in. "How about we accepted him into the school and have him give up the rifle? will it not clear him of those charges?" Lida proposed, Nezu soon presses the speaker button on the wall, "excuse me Delta, but how old are you?"

Delta sits up right and stares at the glass, "I say I'm about sixteen or seventeen," he figured, "since his not eighteen, he can't be trial as an adult," Nezu added, "wait are you gonna enroll Delta Mr. Nezu?" Midoriya asked, "... Yes Midoriya. I am."

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon Tsuyu along with her sibilings were silently sitting together on the couch, until their parents walked through the door, "hello kids, how was everything?" their father greeted, but already noticed something was up, "why is everyone here?" their mother asked a bit confused. Tsuyu didn't know how to say it, but soon they all heard the tolit flush, and out came Delta fixing his belt, "wooow! you guys ever take a shit so good that your pants fit better?" Delta shouted out.

He looked to the door and saw Tsuyu's parents standing right in front of the door with their mouths wide open, "... what's up?" Delta greeted.

* * *

Somewhere else in a closed loction the Juliet Series clone was closesly being monitored, with him being hooked to heart monitor, and a device that injected a drug that limits his dreaming, the school staff and heroes had a meeting on how could they keep this contain because now the situation is growing more and more out of hand. It has seems that the clones can come from any where and are showing no limits of what they're bringing with them, "we should transfer it from a more heavier secure facility, these things could summon a force that could destory our world for all we know," Endeavor spoke.

Almost every hero in Musutafu was called together to an emergancy meeting, more higher ranked heroes were also present via through skype, even major hero academies made it. Everyone was watching a live feed of the clone as they argued his fate, "it's sedated, Endeavor, it can't harm anyone now," Best Jeanist reassured, "doctors say if we make any attempts to disturb it, it might go in a state of shock, and who knows what will happen," Yoroi Musha contested, "can we stop calling the child, IT! this is a abused child left to starve," one of the Pussycats spoke out trying to defend the boy. "It's a clone and clones aren't legally human," Endeavor argued back, "that doesn't make it any better," All Might shot back, "stay out of it Might, you're not even in the frontlines anymore," Endeavor sneered.

Everyone soon broke into a shouting match trying to get their point across until All Might banged his fist on the table, "that's enough," he ordered, "I'm not gonna sugar coat it, but this is growing alarmingly worse," he started calming everyone down. Soon two more pictures showed up depicting Caleb and Delta, "Right now we're dealing with beings from a world that we very little understand with quirks we equal don't know as well." Soon Woods rose up, "their all telekinetic, that much we know," he stated, "so they can move objects with their minds, they don't seem so tough," Hawks commented, "don't underestimate that quirk Hawks," Gang Orca warned, "telekinesis is much more divine they you can even imagine," he explained.

From that everyone turned their attention on Orca, "Then maybe you can enlighten us, Kugo," All Might asked of him, "years ago I've come across a little boy with the same quirk, he was just wandering by alone, nothing seemed to stand out from him, except for the clothes he wore. They looked quite dated like an old timey soldier from the Great War." Everyone is now invested, "I stopped him to ask where he came from, he answers: I've been around, to places far and wide. To the highest mountain tops, to the darkest of caverns, I've seen life destroy itself and began a new, but I've also seen a great deal of death. I've seen good men come and go as they were sent off to die. But I am not without sin for I too taken many lives as well. With my rifle on back, to the piece on my side, and even with my own bare hands. I've seen men cut down with their cold bodies spilling blood on fertile soil only for their bodies to be defiled by red roses."

"... He spoke with such maturity that I didn't know if he himself understand what he was saying, so I asked for his name. He said: why does it matter?... I've been wandering this world since July of 1862," everyone was shocked to here that, "the boy is nearly two centuries years old," Orca explained. "How is that possible? that's older than the first person born with a quirk," Midnight spoke out, "because he's one of them, somehow he stopped himself from aging and has achieved immortality, after that I never saw the boy again," Everyone was now blaring out to one another hearing how far the clones can advance their abilities, "and what of you Nezu? you're giving one of them a chance to enroll in your school, you're just gonna let a monster in with your students?" one hero jeered, "HEY! he has a name, and help save the school from two ACTUAL monsters," Pixie defend.

"We should give them a chance, we can't just classified them as threat like that," Tiger protested, "why should we? we've heard from U.A staff that these clones end life on worlds," another brought up and soon the meeting descended into chaos.

* * *

Five days flew by and Delta was waiting in front of the gate for the entrance exams everyone was talking to Delta wishing him luck, "you got this man," Kirishima encouraged, "just get as many points as you can," Lida explained, "I got it, four types of robots 1p, 2p, 3p, and 0p which is bullshit by the way," Delta commented. "Just ignore those they're not worth it," Jiro advised, "so what? let thugs harass civilians because they're not worth much for points? fuck that," Delta spoke out, "just don't blow it," Todoroki told him, "excuse me, but I was meant for mayhem, which is true actually," he let out.

Everyone went into the side lines watching on monitors even some of the heroes from the meeting were watching closely to see if this clone could actually make it in, "alright Delta! are you ready to roll!?" Mic announced. Delta got ready cracking his knuckles, "man I got seventeen-ish years of combat experience under my belt," Delta told them and the doors opened. Delta bolted in seeing the dumby city, "how much money do you spend on these? seriously, you could be putting it into cancer research," Delta question the logic of this world, "GET GOING!" everyone shouted at him.

Delta ran a few blocks in the empty city seeming nothing was happening, "man where's the bots I ain't-," right on time Delta was attack by a 2p robot, it took a quick sharp jab at Delta's chest causing him to stumble back. So far his custom jacket protected him from the blow, the bot lifted its two front legs and struck down, but Delta caught them, he soon tears them off, with one of its severed legs it drove it into the machine. Three more 2p bots came, one tried jumping Delta, but he jumped out of the way to a street corner, he grabs hold of a stop sign, and with much effort pulled the sign out of the concrete ground.

One machine rushed him, but Delta twirled the metal poll and slammed the end that was still covered in concrete onto the bot's head, Delta rips the sign off the poll, he tosses it up, and with his telekinetic power he sends it shooting towards the second bot which was sliced in half. He soon turns to the third bot, Delta spins the poll behind his back while he held up his other arm, Ojiro recognizes the stance Delta was doing finding it surprising, "I think Delta's trained in Shaolin staff fighting," he spoke out surprising everyone, "wait, Shaolin? like in those cool kung fu movies, Shaolin?" Hagakure asked, "yeah, I wonder where he learned it."

Delta shoots forward, uses the poll to send him flying, he kicks the bot back, when he lands back down he grabbed on end of the poll, and swung it across the machine's legs triping it. He jumps up again, using the poll to send himself higher, and then drives both of his feet down on the machine crushing it. Stepping off a 1p bot busts through a wall, more 1p came from down the street boxing Delta in, but he spots the gun the first bot has in its hand, so he launches the poll at the bot like a spear into its wheel causing it to fall over.

The bot tried to push itself up, bot was met with a fist through its only eye, Delta quickly grabs the arm of the destroyed bot, and starts firing, mowing down every bot he saw. The gun on the robots arm was rotating faster and faster, spilling out casings on the floor, until finally the the gun ran out of bullets leaving all the barrels steaming. A projectile shot towards Delta which he just shifts to one side letting the shell fly by as it blew up, Delta was now staring down a few 3p robots, "man, a little high explosive for an entrance exam don't you think?" Delta shouted out. Another shell was shot out, but was stopped in midair, then was launched back at the bot, "awesome," Mineta and Denki commented, "this one has skill," Orca spoke out, "he did say he has about seventeen years of experience," All Might noted.

More shots were fired, but Delta just kept sending them back clearing the way, he looks up to a lamp post with a camera, he extends his hand out ripping the camera off and into his hand, "THAT ALL YOU GOT!? I WAS MADE FOR THIS SHIT!" Delta roared wanting a challenge, "he's very brash, don't you think children?" Nezu asked around from class A-1. While Delta taunted at the cameras, he felt the ground shake, "what the?" he looks over and there turning the corner was 0p robot, "that is a huge ass, worthless, robot," Delta spoke out on how big it is compared to its worth in points.

"Remeber Delta, that one is worth zero points, so better off avoiding it," Mic advised him to which Delta replied by giving him the finger, as the hulking machine slowly came down the street, Delta paced around, "alright Delta remember what Dà taught you," he told himself. Delta drop to the ground, crossing his legs, taking deep breaths, and puts his palms flat on each other, "what's he doing?" Kirishima shouted confused on what Delta was planning, "he's just sitting there, he's gonna get crushed," Sero spoke out.

Back with Delta he was deep in his thoughts, concentrating hard, " _clear your mind... Clear your mind..._ " Delta thought, he slowly rose his hand, and then the machine halted, but its tracks were still trying to claw its way forward. Everyone watching was shocked as the robot was stopped, but it didn't end there, the machine was slowly lifted into the air, and then the robot was being crushed. Every part of the bot was crumbling in on itself, chunks of the machine started to fall off, the metal was cracking, and splitting until finally the machine was destroyed.

Delta drops the machine on the ground causing a giant dust cloud which consumed him, after the dust cleared the timer went off, "TIIIIIIMES UP!" Mic shouted signaling the end of the exams. The whole class was waiting just infront of the gate until Delta came out, "that was amazing what you did back there man," Sato complimented, slapping him on the back, but soon everyone took notice of his eye, "whoa dude, what's wrong with your eye?" Denki asked a bit worried. Delta's eye was bloodshot with most of the whites turning red, "it's alright, I got this from all those eye injections," Delta informed them, "doesn't it hurt?" Uraraka asked, "not as much as it used to, no," Delta told her, "well good news, you passed," said Mic walking up with Orca which surprised Delta, "It's pleasure to meet you, Delta," Orca greeted, "I must say, I'm quite impressed with your performance on the entrance exam," Orca complimented.

However Delta didn't say anything, he was too puzzled, "... You're an orca?" he got out, "yes, my quirk is orca," Orca answered, "yeah, but you're in Japan," Delta noted confusing Orca, "... and what do you mean by th- AAAH." Before Orca could ask, he was lanced with a harpoon, "WHAT THE HELL!?" Orca cursed pulling the harpoon off his back, and saw a random mob of men in a short blue kimonos, "FAKA YU WALU!" they yelled at Orca, "I thought I made my point very clear with you guys?" Orca yelled before he was chased by the angry mob of Japanese whalers.


	13. Chapter 13

At the Yaoyorozu residents on the same day of entrance exams was already night time, but Momo had something special planned to spend time with her female friends with a sleep over at her place, "it's almost time," Momo said out loud. Her parents are away on a important business trip so she's left in charge of the house. She hears the door bell rang and she personally answers it, seeing Hagakure arriving first, "hi Momo, this is a pretty big place you got here," Hagakure commented on the size of the estate.

"Toru, glade you can make it," Momo welcomed, she directed Hagakure where they'll be spending their time together for the night, and soon everyone else started showing up shortly after.

"Hellow Tsu."

"Hi Uraraka."

"Evening Jiro."

"Greetings Mina."

"Hellow Delta," "what up," Delta greeted back, "... Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Momo exclaimed surprised to see Delta at her door steps, "hey Momo, everything alright?" Jiro called out and then spotted Delta. "Hi Jiro," Delta shouted out soon grabbing all the girls' attention, "Delta? what are you doing here?" Uraraka asked, "it's Momo's turn remember, you guys drew straws, Tsuyu was first, then it was Lida, then Izuku, Then Bakugo, Mina, and now it's your turn," Delta reminded. Momo was left stammering forgetting all about that, "well you heard him Momo, rules are rules," Hagakure spoke up and Momo hung her head in defeat, "fine, come in," Momo groaned, "awesome, where's your living room?" Delta asked walking into the mansion.

He gave whistle once he saw the inside of the house, "I know right, it's so fancy," Mina complimented, "so where's the couch?" Delta asked again, "Delta please, you're my guest, you'll be sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms," Momo informed him, "really? that's nice, but what are all you guys doing here?" Delta asked surprised to see all the girls. Momo was gonna be the one to answer that question, but Mina beat her to it, "we're having a slumber party!" she cheered out, leaving Momo to pinch the bridge of her nose, "what's that?" Delta asked leaving everyone confused.

"What'd you mean, what's that?" Uraraka asked not knowing what he means, "I don't know what a slumber party is," Delta made himself clearer, "didn't you have a sleep over before?" Hagakure, asked, "I've slept at Mina's and Tsuyu's house," Delta said, "no, a slumber party is a thing where friends get together at one's house, and spend the night having fun," Mina explain. "Where's the slumber part of it?" Delta asked, "that's the fun part," Uraraka point, "didn't you have any friends on other worlds, Delta?" Jiro asked.

Delta scratched the back of his head, kinda self conscious, "uh, no actually I never really had friends," Delta admitted, "wait, are you saying we're the only people you made friends with?" Momo wondered, and Delta nodded, "aww, that's sad," Hagakure commented feeling sorry. However there was one question, "but what about that Dà person you talked about at the entrance exams?" Jiro reminded, "Dà? Dà was my master," Delta told them, "so, where's him?" Mina asked quite curious.

Delta looked around seeing the interest in the girls' faces, "If you wanna know, let's talk about more private, please," Delta offered leaving the girls to glance at one another. Next thing her knew Delta was sitting on a pillow on the ground with girls, "I was kinda expecting the living room, but this works too," they were all gathered around with the girls and sipping on sodas. "* _siiiip_ * Alright where do I begin?" Delta spoke trying to think on how to tell his tale, "start from the beginning," Momo advised, "* _huff_ * O.K... I was just another face in a long line of others. Just. Like. Me... I've seen my face so many times I try to avoid mirrors, I'm just so sick of seeing my own face, I just wanna..." Delta made gestures like he was holding something round and bashing it to the floor repeatedly.

"The people running the place never really cared what happens to us as long we get the job done, to them were just a toy soldiers coming off the assembly line. For the defects like myself, who were deemed "unrepairable" they were dragged away to die... I still hear their screams begging to let them live. When the facility burned down all the defect clones scattered going off in different directions, I don't know how many made it," Delta admitted sadly, "can you tell us about the town?" Tsuyu asked, "When I made it to Barrow, that's where I met people from the outside for the first time... I was excited. I was thinking I could have a normal life... Boy was I wrong," he twisted. The girls were thrown off by that, "what happened?" Uraraka asked, "They ran me out," he told them so bluntly, "I guessed they figured out what I was, they threw rocks and glass bottles at me, some even threaten to shoot me," Delta recalled, "how can they just run you out like that? you were just a child," Jiro exclaimed.

"They didn't see me as a kid, hell they didn't even see me as a human. Those people back at the facility were right... I'm just a freak," Delta said with more weight to his tone, "you're not a freak Delta," Jiro protested, "O.K what I'm I then, because my sole purpose is to cause mayhem to do pain and suffering onto others," Delta replied, "you can't let your purpose decided who you are Delta, we don't let our purpose get the best of us, and we don't even know what it really is," Hagakure advised. "That's just it, I don't want a purpose, real people don't have purpose, having purpose is for machines... I don't wanna be a machine," Delta argued.

"Anyway, after the world came to an end I dropped to another one, I saw a village not too far, but I rather not met the locals this time, so I saw this old run down shed up in the hills not even taller than the trees. So I figured I'll just take shelter there, but turns out it wasn't really abandon, that's where a meet Dà," Delta explained. "So... what did he do?" Mina asked, "well I sorta startled him, and was afraid, so he ran me off at first. I ran deeper into the woods where I came across a tink lake, and I took a nap there, but little that I know, that's where Dà comes to meditate, so when he came he saw me using my powers, the look on his when he saw me was priceless. But somehow he knew I was troubled, so after that Dà took me under his wing, to save me... From myself," Delta said, "he sounds like a nice guy," Hagakure commented...

"... He's a panda," Delta finally noted leaving the girls surprised, "so, yeah the whole village was actually filled with pandas and they obsess over this bamboo milk. I heard from a merchant that these guys are masters at two things, their masters with their fists, and their masters with their tongues..." All the girls looked at him with some sorta look of disgust which Delta chuckled at the sight, "that's what I did too, but no turns out what he meant was these guys are drunks, they love drinking. Well long story short Dà taught me to fight and clear my head," Delta said, "so that's how you learn how to fight like that?" Momo spoke, "yeah that and I was already had a fighting style programmed into my brain so that kinda made things easier, Dà's a pretty cool guy, but unfortunately were not at the best of terms right now."

"Why? what happened between you two?" Uraraka asked, "... I rather not talk about it..." The girls let his answer linger in the air seeing Delta hang his head and just tapping his fingers on the can, "Alright Delta, it's O.K if you don't wanna talk about it," Momo reassured him, and quickly thanked her, "but since you showed up and tommorow's your first day at U.A how do you feel?" Momo changed the subject. Delta groaned wanting to get one thing off his chest, "do I have to wear that stupid uniform?" he groaned, "YES!" the girls said in unison, "aww, I'm gonna look like a nerd, like the rest of you nerds," "HEY!" the girls shouted, "alright get out, we're gonna change," Momo instructed, "and don't you dare perv on us," Jiro warned, "don't flatter yourselves," Delta shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mina asked bit offended, "one. I seen bigger, two. I lost my virginity at thirteen, and three. Bakugo's mom... Damn," Delta listed his reasons, "ew gross dude," Jiros said, and the girls just threw pillows at him to get out.

* * *

The next morning everyone was walking down their way to school Delta was trying to loosen the collar feeling it was too restrictive, "stop pulling on it," Momo told him slapping his hand away from his neck. Delta stopped right in front of the gate looking up to the building, without Momo realizing she left him behind. "... Fuuuuuuuuuuck," he let out, when he opened the main entrance door Delta already saw a few groups of students wandering around talking to one another until they saw him standing right there in the middle of the doorway.

The was a long pause between Delta and number of students who were a bit off set with him hearing that he is the same as Caleb, but Delta shrugs their stares off and heads onto his class. Walking down the hall reading the room numbers on the doors, "aaaaaaand here it is, room 1-A," he read out loud, but he can't help that he feels like he's been here before. He opens the door and there he saw everyone he met, "what? I have a homeroom with you nerds," he said jokingly, "HEY! WHO YOU CALLING NERD!?" Bakugo yelled back, "oh, hi Bakugo, hey how solid is your parents' marriage?" Delta taunted, leaving Bakugo to blow up in anger.

* * *

Lunch time and Delta was getting in line to with his tray, but he heard whispers behind his back, students were talking about him, he ignored them, but when he picked up his tray he almost ran into a girl with green hair and a big smile on her face, "hey you're the clone guy," Tokage spoke up, "yeah who's asking?" Delta said getting confused, "hi I'm Setsuna Tokage, and I heard how you did on the entrance exam, is it true that you destroyed a 0p robot with just your mind? if it is that's awesome..." She went on and on and on to the point Delta just wanted her to stop.

So... He cleared his head and focused, "hey what's you doing? are you concentrating-," "SLEEP!" Delta shouted, immediately Tokage dropped her head, and she can be heard snoring. Delta pats her shoulder and left to find a table with class 1-A, "man this place is filled with weirdos," he commented setting his tray down and saw that everyone had surprised expressions, "... What?" "dude, how'd you do that?" Mineta asked. Delta quickly chewed his food and said, "oh, all I did is just took a deep breath, clear my mind, and shouted out a command," Delta explained, "that's amazing, can you do that anytime you want?" Lida wondered, but Delta shook his head, "no, it takes a lot out of me... O.K not really as much as the 0p robot I destroyed, but if I do it too much in a short period of time without giving myself a chance to recharge, I get migraines, like right now."

Right on cue immense pain rushed to his head, "aaaaaahh, FUCK!"

* * *

Nurses office Delta just had received a healing kiss from Recovery Girl, "man, I feel better, and I guess you'll be buying me dinner," Delta remarked, "hehe, you're quite the charmer, but do be careful next time," Recovery Girl requested, "sure thing," Delta promise. When he closed the door to her office he walked over to the class, "man, she's short, I thought she was a garden gnome," Delta remarked having Momo smack him on the back of the head.


	14. Chapter 14

At the heroes training camp a team of students were running through the woods playing a game where the other team has to scare them, "we've been running for a while and I haven't seen or heard the other team make any move," one student brought up, "they're probably just building up tense," the other said. They continued down the path, so far the only sound that caught them off guard was the sound of a branch falling, "c'mon, we can't stop now, we're at the half way point," she told her friend.

Seeing the tags on the table they quickly snatched it up and just ran back to camp, "don't you think it's a little odd that we haven't heard a peep from the team since we start?" the boy raised his concern, "so?" she said, "I can't see them, even with my X-ray quirk," he informed her. Hearing that finally made her reconsider that something was up.

* * *

Back at the camp the Pussycats were and the rest of the pair's team were still waiting for them to come back, "why hasn't scaring team mad a move on their opponents yet?" Pixie asked, "they do know the game started right?" Tiger making sure, "guys," Ragdoll called gathering everyone's attention, "the scaring team is still here," she told them.

Standing behind Ragdoll was the whole team that's suppose to scare the other, "if they're right here, who's out there?" Mandalay asked.

* * *

Back on the trail the two ran and ran, but noticed something familiar, "wait haven't we passed that fallen branch?" the boy reminded, "you're probably just imagining things," she excused and the two proceeded down the path. "No, it can't be," the boy spoke out, there the two students stopped in their tracks for they were met with the same table they've passed a while back, "did we run in a circle?" the girl asked, shocked to see they're still nowhere near the other end.

"Let's just keep going," the boy told his friend and they've proceeded back, they ran and ran, but this time it seem that the trail was threwing them for a loop, "I see someone," the girl pointed. The two stopped and there standing in the middle of the track was a figure, it looked to be a man, but the two couldn't get a good look at him, "hello? Fukishima! is that you?" the girl yelled out, "is this your idea of a joke that-," they were soon caught off guard when they heard someone rushing passed behind them. They quickly turned around, but only saw the foot of the person when he or she walked across the trail, and disappered into the bushes, they turned back and saw the figure was gone.

"Alright this isn't funny anymore," the boy commented, they continued the path, everything was dead silent, not even the wind made single sound, "Hana," a voice called out, "wait stop," the girl told her friend, "what is it?" the boy asked, "someone's calling my name," Hana mentioned. They both listen carefully until the voice called out agian, "Hana," "mom?" Hana exclaimed, surprised to here her mother's voice. "hhHHHaAannNNAAA," the voice called again, but the voice sounded off, like a child playing with the volume on the T.V.

"Mom?" Hana called out in concern, "HHAnNNaaa, COOOOme heRre SWeeEtie," it called out again, "no thanks, I'm good," Hana declined, "III SAiiD c'mon **HHEEEEEEERREE!** " the voice soon became deeper and inhuman, and the two students saw a pair of eyes staring right at them. They had no color, it was just a black dot on white shining circle, ready to eat them, the two turned away and started running not knowing what was chasing them.

AAAAAAAAHHH!

AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Screams were heard all around, the leaves rustled, bushes shook, the sound of feet booming on the ground, and the cries of deranged people chasing them, "COME BACK! COME BACK! COME BACK!" they wailed out. The two students ran and ran not daring to take their eyes off infront of them, "LEAVE US ALONE!" Hana cried out, the two didn't know what to do, until they saw a little boy down the trail. Caleb has heard what had happen and so he took matters into his own hands, he ran into the woods to help the two stranded students, "isn't that the kid from the camp?" the boy recalled.

Caleb waved motioning the students to follow him, "he wants us to follow," Hana spoke up, they let Caleb guide them, by leding him off the path, there they ran through shrubs, ducked under branches, and jumped over fallen logs, until they found themselves back on the same path, but this time they finally made it to the other end. There everyone was waiting for them, all with looks of worry, the Pussycats checked on the students seeing if they are alright, but saw that Caleb was still facing the woods. They saw on his back that it was moving up and down under his shirt, spikes were dancing around his shoulders and along his spine, and they swore they heard the boy growl, like a guard dog.

There they saw it, standing in the shadows made by the trees, staring right at them with the same eyes, the figure launched itself forward them, but Caleb acted fast by burying his fists in the ground, and spikes soon impaled the figure all over. It was dead, but died in the sunlight to reveal itself, with its face that's missing lips and eyelids, still giving everyone its horrid smile.

* * *

The students at the camp were sent back home and the camp was temporarily shut down, soon word spread like wild fire until it finally reached the board, "the situation is getting worse," one conceal member spoke out, "and we still don't know how to stop it," another brought up. "I guess we're all in agreement that the clone known as JS-2333 will be relocated to an S-class maximum security prison," the one stated and all of them agreed.

* * *

It was another day at U.A with the class of 1-A working silently until Midnight showed up at the door, "hello everyone don't mind me boys," she taunted, "Midnight what are you doing here?" Aizawa asked, "I'm here for hero naming," Midnight stated, "but we already made our names," Sato reminded. Midnight gave a flirtatious smile twords the newest member of the class, "oh, I know you all did, all except for him," she pointed to Delta, "... What?" he exclaimed, "you heard me, pick a code name you wish to be referred as, but be careful, because will be stuck with that name for the rest of your life," Midnight explained handing Delta a board and a marker.

Delta fiddled with the board trying to come up with a name, "take your time, no need to-," "GOT IT!" Delta cried out, "then come up and show us what you came up with," Midnight instructed. Delta walked up to the front of the class and presented his name, "just call me, Psychic Shock," Delta said plainly, "mind blowing," Midnight complimented, "my work here is done, I'll just take this," she took the board and left the class, so Delta went back to his seat.

Some of the students complimented his name and even shared theirs with him, "nice name dude, mine's Cellophane," Sero said, "mine's Pinky," Mina spoke, "I wonder why," Delta spoke sarcastically. "I made mine Deku," Midoriya spoke up, "mine's Froppy," Tsuyu said, "Those names are lame, they're nothing compared to mine, King Murder Death Kill," he said, "that's not your code name, which is why you don't have one," Aizawa reminded.

Delta chuckled at Bakugo's attempt to sound edgy, finding it pathetic, "what're you laughing at!?" Bakugo demanded, "your desperate attempt to be "edgy" have you even killed anyone?" Delta asked. Bakugo gets up in Delta's face, "I don't have to answer that, my quirk is far superior than your lame mind games," Bakugo shot back, "ah yes, good old fashion explosions, but your pyrotechnics are just fireworks, all flash and sound, but no real killing power," Delta spoke, getting on Bakugo's nerves.

Standing up from his table Delta met with Bakugo eye to eye, "word of advise little fire cracker. Don't make threats if you can't follow through," he taunted which was the last straw for Bakugo. He tried giving Delta an explosive left hook, but Delta punched it away, slides his hand along Bakugo's arm, and with both hands chopped Bakugo along his jawline causing him to collapse to the ground. Before the situation could escalate Aizawa wrapped up Delta with his rags, "that's enough, Delta, go back to your seat," he ordered, Delta went back to his chair and Aizawa checked on Bakugo, "ugh!... What happened?" Bakugo asked, "pick yourself up and go back to your desk," Aiwaza ordered, "you're luckly he just used pressure points to knock you out, or things could've gotten messy," he explained.

"Now let's get back to class," Shota said and everyone proceed back as normal with Bakugo looking back towards Delta making the slit throat gesture, which only made Delta laugh. All was going well, until the door was busted down, with All Might on the floor, "All Might!" Midoriya cried, "stay where you are," a voice just outside the door called out. In came walking the familiar face of Ether, "Ether! what're you doing?" Delta called out, "I heard that heroes of this world is going to send JS-2333 to an S-class maximum security prison," Ether broke the news, causing the class and especially Delta to gasps, "he was at the meeting, I tried asking nicely, but of course he refused to tell me where the clone is," Ether said.

"Why do you want him for?" Tokoyami question, "because it upsets me that he will be reduced to such, I assumed you'll find a way to wake him, but no the board has made the decision to lock him in a cage again," Ether explained. Hearing his tone become more angered, the students became a bit "iffy" with him, "so I'll just go to next person who'll be kind enough to tell me where he is," he said turning to Aizawa, "we didn't side with them," Aizawa told Ether, "no, no you didn't, but what you two did was more enraging to me... You. Did. Nothing," Ether sneered, "made no argument, made no defense, you just letf him to dry," Ether shot back. Aizawa didn't argue with him, he know there was no excuse, "when I find him, I'm taking him away from here, like it or not," Ether swore.

He approached Aizawa, but Delta jumped between him, "no! Ether don't do it," Delta pleaded, "get out of the way," Ether demanded, "NO!... I'll get him to tell me," Delta said shocking everyone. Delta turned to face Aizawa, "you don't need to do this Delta, I'll be fine," Aizawa reassured, "I'm not doing this for you," Delta denied leaving Shota confused, "I'm doing for my brother," he stated clearly. Delta grasps Aizawa's head with both hands and soon all the answers he need, both Aziawa and Delta were thrown to the floor, Delta slowly sat up, "where is he?" Ether asked, "he's here in the city, down town," Delta told him, eyes bleeding, and Ether is now off to fetch his brother.

After he left everyone gather to check on All Might, Aizawa, Delta, "why'd you do it Delta?" Kirishima asked helping Delta up, "had to, we've been locked up for god knows how long, I'll be damn if I see one us get thrown back into a cell, that's no life," Delta gave his reason. "Now what, they're not just gonna simply let him in and walk away with the clone," Jiro told everyone, they all just looked towards the sun knowing there's nothing they can do.

* * *

Outside the facility the heroes of the Japanese board had gotten the news of the Charlie prototype heading there way to take the clone from their custody, Endeavor was standing in front of the entrance with a couple others. At his side were Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms making the first line of defense, "the whole building is on lock down," Woods noted, "they say this kid created and destoryed a being that wiped out life on his world, but if we keep it together we can ace this," Death Arms.

"Look alive! he's here!" Endeavor shouted out to them, coming from the sky Ether landed just several yards away from them, "that's far enough, turn back," Endeavor ordered, "not without my brother," Ether refused taking a step closer. This angered Endeavor so he charged up a blast, "I said turn BACK!" he roared, he rose his hands flames bursts from his palms ready to strike Ether. He gave the biggest blast he can use without causing damge to the area, but Ether met Endeavor's flames with his power that he didn't tell anyone from this world.

His eyes glowed a bright shade of purple building up until a beam of powerful dark energy shot out from his eyes, the ray met with Endeavor's fire, and pushed it back to him causing an explosion sending Endeavor crashing into the doors of the facility. The three others looked on with shock, and turned back to Ether, "wanna try diplomacy?" he offered, but Mt. Lady grew, Death Arms crack his knuckles, and Woods grew out his arms, "I guess not," Ether commented and charged straight into the fray.


	15. Chapter 15

In the classroom Aizawa turned on a screen in the class showing the news of one of the hero H.Q's, there were screenshots of Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and Kamui Woods lying on a destroyed city street unconscious, Ether had defeated them and proceed inside. An outside picture of the building was shown, some of the windows were shattered and smoke spewed following up sounds of explosions from inside, "we are standing here LIVE outside the hero HQ in downtown Musutafu where an unknown villain has made his way through to the entrance of the building," the news field casters informed everyone on the situation.

Aizawa turns the volume up to hear better, "The villain appears to be a young boy, under the age of ten years, with dark hair, and paled skinned; he had already taken down three distinguished pro heroes Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Death Arms we even received information of the boy defeating Endeavor-," **BOOOOM!** another explosion was heard, but this time blowing a good chunk off the exterior. Everyone watched in shock and awe seeing the destruction Ether was causing, "he's already beaten my father?" Todoroki said in shock when hearing the defeat of his father, "no shit," Delta noted not really surprised, "how can you just tell him where the headquarters was?" Jiro demanded, "because I actually agree with him this time, besides none of you could really stop him. He's like a god," Delta explained never taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

Inside the H.Q Ether walked down the hall of the building until he was jumped by Mr. Brave and Lock Down, they came at the boy at both sides, but Ether was too fast, like a blur he was already behind them as they both landed their strikes. Ether then swats them to the walls like flies, he then pulls them back with his telekinesis grabbing them by their necks, he spins around and throws them through walls until they crashed into other buildings.

Soon a baseball struck Ether on the side of his head, but blew apart upon impact not evening fazing him, Ether looks down the hall to see Slugger with Gunhead and Crimson Riot at his side. Slugger threw another fast ball towards Ether's head, but the boy simply ducks, another ball was thrown, but Ether redirected the ball back at them hitting Crimson Riot, luckily he hardened his hair which absorbed most of the blow. Slugger giving everthing he's got throwing the ball, catching fire as it shot through the air, but was for nothing for Ether just caught in his hand.

He covered the ball with both palms and soon his hands started to glow purple, surging with volatile energy, and Ether than threw it right back at them, the three jumped out of the way of the ball, but it blew up taking out the walls around them. Slugger was sent crashing into the walls and fell unconscious, Ether walked through the smoldering area, but out of the debris Gunhead shot at him managing to land a hit to his face, unfortunately before Gunhead could move away Ether grabbed his hand, pulling him in. Ether wrapped his arm around his neck strangling him, Gunhead quickly punches Ether in the face again, but Ether hit back harder striking Gunhead square on his helmet, and then gives him a knee to his face sending him standing up, but Ether pulls him back down kicking Gunhead in his face once again.

Gunhead was sent to the ground out cold, Crimson Riot soon emerges from the wreckage seeing that his friends are down, he charges at the boy hardening his fist, but was met with Ether's. When the two fists collided Crimson Riot screamed out in pain, Ether had broken his hand, Ether then jumped up and land both his feet on Crimson Riot's face sending crashing out of the building with Ether proceeding onto the next level of the building. Manual crumbled to ground, Ether planted his foot on his helmet cracking his headgear, and knocking him unconscious. When trying to set foot on the floor it suddenly fell apart, looking ahead Ether saw a hero with real bunny ears, Mirko, along with the last heroes still standing Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Hawk, and Yoroimusha.

"That's far enough! this is your final warning, turn back!" Orca demanded, "you're lucky I came here for my brother, or I would turn this building into your tomb," Ether shot back. The heroes thinking that the boy has no choice, but to turn back were proven wrong when they saw the boy shot through the air in a heart beat standing in front of Edgeshot. Before he could react Ether gave Edge a powerful shove, Mirko attempts to kick Ether, but the boy caught her leg wrapping his arm around it and slammed his fist onto Mirko's knee breaking the joint. Mirko collapses onto the floor holding her leg in agonizing pain, Hawk shot his feathers at Ether, but the boy caught them in his hands and sends one back striking one wing, he throws the other sticking his shoulder, and last to his leg. Down to three heroes Best Jeanist used his quirk to entangle Ether in many fibers, but simply burned away when Ether used his powers, Ether rose his hand and Jeanist was sent to the ceiling and was sent crashing into Yoroimusha sending them both crashing through the ground.

Gang Orca is now the last hero standing so he squared up to the Charlie prototype clone, only for him to be sent crashing through the wall into the room where the JS clone was held. Still in a coma with the machine being run on a emergency battery still keeping him sleeping peacefully. Gang Orca struggled to stand, Ether walked through the hole in the wall ready to claim his brother, Orca feels his strength quickly fading, so Orca turned to the machine and used what strength he had left to smash the machine.

The machine gone, JS-2333 went in a panic, objects in the room went flying knocking Ether off his feet, and soon the clone vanished without a trace, Orca collapsed to the floor no longer can stand anymore. Ether stood back up and looked over where the clone once was, "where'd he go?" Orca asked weakly, "he jumped to another reality, I don't know where he is, but atleast he's out of your hands," Ether told him. Preparing to leave Orca stopped him, "where do you think you're going, you think you're just gonna get away with this?" Orca exclaimed, "I'm going home, and yes because there is nothing you can do about it," Ether shot back and left back home.

* * *

Hours went on by and all of Japan heard that most of the heroes along all of the top five were now hospitalized in about an hour by a very dangerous child, all of class 1-A heard that the JS clone has escaped and Ether had returned home, leaving them wondering what will happen next. Their question was answered with the police showing up at their school with a warrant for Delta's arrests, Caleb was next.

Inside a interrogation room Caleb sat at the otherside of the table waiting patiently until Naomasa entered the room, "hello Caleb, do you know why you're here?" the officer asked, "fuck you," "ARE WE GONNA START THIS AGAIN!?" Naomasa shot back.

In another room Delta sat on his chair until Sansa came in, "heeey Garfield," Delta greeted, "ha ha ha, like I haven't heard that one," Sansa stated sarcastically, "before we start, do you have any questions?" "yeah, why'd you hate Mondays?" Sansa gave it a moment to let that question sink in before pinching the bridge on his nose.

Somewhere else in the police station the students were discussing what's gonna happen with most of Musutafu's heroes temporay out of commission, "what's gonna happen now? nearly every hero in the city was at that building," Midoriya asked, "I can't believe the kid actually won, I don't know I should call that manly or plain scary," Kirishima wondered, "he didn't really win," said Orca coming in the room in an arm sling. "And to answer your question Midoriya-san, pro heroes from neighboring cities will be volunteering their service to help watch the city until the heroes here recover," Orca assured, "but things aren't looking well for your friend there," he informed the student, pointing at monitor with Delta.

Everyone glanced at one another, "why is that?" Lida asked, "we have reason to believe that the prototype clone didn't find the headquarters on his own, that your friend helped him," Orca explained and turned on the volume on the monitor. listening carefully Sansa questioned Delta, "did you or did you not provided the perpetrator information of the location of the hero headquarters?" Sansa demanded. Delta didn't say anything, he just rubbed his chin pondering his situation, "... Yes I did," Delta bluntly answered shocking everyone, "what is he doing? he' not even trying to hide it," Sato spoke, "he does know he will be thrown in prison for collaboration, right?" Mina noted.

Orca starred at the screen intensively on Delta, " _what are you up to?_ " he thought, "well since you confessed, you are now under arrest, you have anything to declare?" Sansa asked, "yes.. You failed to read me my Miranda rights," that was the monkey wrench that Delta need to dismantle their plan to imprison him. Everyone was quite surprised, thinking that Delta was going to do something drastic, but this was kinda stupid seeing how easily Delta handled it, "is he serious? did the office that took him in forgot to read him his rights?" Orca asked around. The officer that took Delta in just scratched his head nervously and ducked behind a newspaper hoping no one will notice him, "so now what? * _ribbit_ *" Tsuyu asked, "he will be released, from police custody," Orca told her and left.

* * *

Night time was approaching and Jiro and Delta were heading to her home, "I can't believe you got away with it," Jiro exclaimed negatively, "get away with what, Jiro? all I did was give a six year old direction," Delta rebuked, "what he did was just uncalled for, he shouldn't have done that," Jiro argued, "it probably would've been avoided if they just handed the clone over," Delta shot back.

"That's not how it works here, Delta," "then how does it work, Jiro?" Delta challenged, Jiro just stared at him sternly feeling like Delta double crossed them for telling Ether where the H.Q was, "we'll talk about this later," she said. Eventually the two made at Jiro's door steps, "mom! dad! I'm home," Jiro called to her parents "how's my little rockerstar?-huh?" Mr. Jiro was about to ask his daughter her day at school, but was completely caught off guard by the young man standing next to his daughter. Walking in along with her husband Mrs. Jiro was too caught off guard by Delta's presence, "uh, who's your friend, Kyoka?" Mika asked, "oh right, mom, dad, this is Delta he's gonna be sleeping here just for tonight," Jiro explained.

Delta stood beside Jiro silently before awkwardly waving hi, "hey how's it going," he greeted.


	16. Chapter 16

Gang Orca: Broken left arm and a fractured right leg.

Gunhead: Fractured skull and a broken neck.

Crimson Riot: Broken right hand, fractured right arm, and skull.

Slugger: Broken ribs, dislocated shoulders, and second degree burns.

Mirko: Shattered right knee.

Edgeshot: Several broken ribs.

Mr. Brave: Fractured spine.

Lock Down: Also a fractured spine.

Manual: Broken right arm and legs.

Best Jeanist: Broken neck and left arm.

Yoroimusha: Unscathed.

Death Arms: Both arms broken and a dislocated jaw.

Kamui Woods: All limbs broken off.

Mt. Lady: Shattered ankles and shins.

Endeavor: Bruised ego.

To name a few.

These are all the injuries that the heroes had sustained in their battle with Ether, but in the end no one really won, especially them. Heroes from other parts of the country had volunteered their services to temporarily watch over the city until the local heroes recover for now people are preparing for the worst. Just in case.

* * *

Over at the Jiro residents Delta was having dinner with Kyoka's family, "so... Delta, where're you from?" Kyotoku asked breaking the awkward silence, "Alaska," Delta bluntly answered, not wanting to give everything away, "Alaska, so you're American," Mika assumed. Delta didn't even look at his food, he just picked at it with the silver wear, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "... Yeah, I am," he answered, "what's the weather like over there?" Kyotoku continued, "it's freezing," he answered, "Delta it's O.K I told them everything," Kyoka broke the news to him.

Delta let out a huge puff of air from his lungs, relieved, "aww, thank god... For a moment I had to keep my head down from that Hero H.Q fiasco," Delta mentioned thinking that all eyes are on him, "no it's alright, but that was a crazy incident that happened," Mika assured. "The police actually showed up to all of Kyoka's friends' homes looking for you, showing a picture of you," Mika recalled pulling out a photo the police gave her. She handed it to Delta to which humored him, "damn, they got my good side," he commented making the family chuckle, "speaking of looks, your jacket looks pretty cool, where'd you get?" Kyotoku complimented asking where Delta received his jacket.

Delta smile seemed to slowly disappear, a little hesitant to answer, "well you know... I got it, at... _nam_ ," Delta brokenly answered taking a sip of his water, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Kyotoku said not hearing him the first time, "I said, _nam_ ," he said again, "what?" Kyoka said, "I got in Vietnam!" Delta said out loud. Everyone gave a little jump from that little out burst, "easy there Delta, there's no need to-," "during August, 1968," Delta added cutting of Kyoka and everyone was frozen... "What?" Kyoka said in confusion.

* * *

Delta explained to the family of three that he is a fact a Vietnam War vet, and has gotten the jacket from the U.S Marine Corps and was touring in Vietnam for three years, the experience was in his words "a rollercoaster of violence and mayhem", but to him it was a walk in the park. It was dark in the Jiro residence, but Delta couldn't sleep, he was wide awake staring at the ceiling, so he gets up from the couch, and started quietly wandering around the house, he soon found himself in a room where a couple guitars were hung on the wall.

The room was catching his interest, so giving into curiosity, Delta, walked in he saw that there were unplugged Mics and speakers, drums, basses, and other equipment, but he approached the guitar first. He admired its craftsmanship, the body painted blue sparkled in the dimly lit room, it was so clean Delta saw his own reflection perfectly. He rose a hand towards the instrument and strung the strings, but probably shouldn't have because the guitar dropped down.

Delta quickly catches it before it could hit the ground, but stumbles on one of the Mic stands tipping it towards the drums, but Delta snatches the stand with his free hand before it could hit the drums, and almost dropped the guitar. However the lights came on startling Delta and he looked up to see Kyotoku standing in the middle of the doorway, "nice catch man," he complimented not even sounding remotely mad.

After putting everything back where they belong Kyotoku closed the door seeing that something was bothering the young man, "take a seat," Kyotoku offered and so Delta did, "before you say anything, you don't have to worry about the girls waking up, this room's soundproof," he assured him. "So... Mind telling me why you're up this late?" Kyotoku asked, "... I couldn't sleep," Delta responded, "did talking about the war bring back old memories?" "no, no that wasn't it," Delta deflected, "then what is it then?" "It's just... I knew this guy. He's like the closest thing I have to a dad," Delta said.

Kyotoku leans in closer to listen better, "so what happened?" "... I fucked up. fucked up bad," "wow, settle down there, what did you do?" "there was this gang that comes into town ever so often causing trouble, I asked him again and again, why don't we do something about them? he said we can't get involve in such conflicts, saying more violence will only cause more grief. One day when they came I was in the town by myself.

* * *

Flashback

Young Delta was fetching groceries for Dà until he looked over a corner seeing that the gang was picking on a family, "hey where're you going?" one of the members played pushing the children back. The family owned a shop and the gang has come by to collect their "debt", but the shop seem to be behind. "Please, you've taken everything I have," the man pleaded, "well I guess we'll just have to find a different way for you to compensate us," the one member prompted approaching the shopkeeper's wife, "no please, I'm begging you," the shopkeeper begged.

However the heartless gang just laughed, "oh, when we're done with her, she'll be begging us for more, hahahaha," they all laughed, the wife tried to run away, but the gang stopped her, and started gropping her and their children started crying in fear. The shopkeeper tried save his wife, but the gang restrained him forcing him to watch, "don't worry lady I'll be gental," said one thug- "HEY!" they all turned around to see the only human boy of the town. The gang all laughed at the boy trying to intimidate, "beat it kid, this don't concern you," the lead thug warned and when he turned back was greeted with a beet to the back of his head.

The thug turned back seeing that the boy was tossing another big beet up'n down and then throws it at the thug to his face, "alright little shit, don't say I didn't warn you!" the thug yelled and charged at him. The young Delta stepped out of the way and tosses the bag of groceries to the thug's face blinding him and he was sent crashing to the ground. The gang were now agitated seeing their leader getting sent down like that, "get him you dumbasses," the lead thug ordered and all of the members charged at the boy.

One swung at him, but Delta deflected it, then smacked the thug across the face, he then stepped out of the way of the third thug, and kicked him in his guts causing him to drop to the ground clenching his belly. While Delta had his back turned another thug wrapped his arms around him, the leader got back up and swung at him, but Delta kicked at the thug who was holding him in the groin dropping Delta, and received the punch from his leader instead. A fourth thug seemed to sneak up on Delta and struck him with a club, Delta falls face down to the floor, and soon all the thugs started beating him.

They all stomped on him with their boots causing so much pain onto him, until something in Delta snapped, like an explosion all the thugs were blown into the air by Delta's power, they all crash to the ground painfully. Trying to scurry back up the leader saw Delta marching towards with an expressionless face, he tried crawling away, but Delta grabbed his ankle. With all his might he yanked him up into the air, over his head, and slammed him back down to the earth, but hearing bones crunch and snap from the impact.

Everyone saw that the leader was dead and Delta just stood over him, feeling nothing from it, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Dà cried out in horror.

* * *

"He was so disappointed in me. We argued and argued, I yelled back, calling a fat fool, after that I ran away, and I haven't spoken to him since," Delta recalled ending his story. Kyotoku remembered the times he argued with his father telling him he wanted to be a musician, "I hear ya man, I remember the times me and my popps got into a fight when I wanted to get into music, but I never believed that I he stopped loving me," Kyotoku told him.

Delta took what he said seriously hoping that's true for him as well, Kyotoku can see the expression on Delta's face when he pondered, looks up to the wall where his guitars were hung, he gets up, and takes one down. He picked out two classic acoustic guitars, "I don't know how to play," Delta told him as Kyotoku tried to hand him a guitar, "I'll teach ya, c'mon take it," Kyotoku offered.

Delta hesitated at first, but eventually grasps the neck of the guitar setting the body gently on his lab, "let's start with a simple stroke," he directed and brushed his fingers across all the strings. Delta did the same hitting all the strings, "good, good, now here's where it gets complicated," Kyotoku advised and started going to work with the guitar.

* * *

The two have played for a good few hours before going back to bed after that Delta woke up, for some strange reason he didn't felt tired from the short period of sleep, he's actually never felt so refreshed. He awoke earlire and just decided to head out walking before he goes to the academy, he walked down the streets of the city finding it to be void of anything, it was so quiet. He walked passed parks, bridges, and small shops that were still closed, so far he was all by himself until eventually he saw someone slowly walking by.

It was an old women, she was too tall to be Recovery Girl because she looks just like any normal person, "good morning," she greeted Delta before he greeted back when she disappeared around the corner. Delta soon found a bench not too far from where he is and just sat down, he took in a big breath of air filling his lungs, and then lets it out. He listened to birds chirping and watched them fly through the air, it was so peaceful, but he remembered what Jiro's dad said to him before he went to bed, "If you're intrested in learning more, just give me a call," he recalled.

For now Delta just enjoyed himself for once, "hey Delta," Delta jerks his head spotting Jiro standing next to him, "you left early, what gives?" she asked calmly, "I just need time to think," he told her. Jiro sat down next to him, "I heard you talking to my dad," she admitted, Delta looks towards her puzzled on how she heard them in the soundproof room, until Jiro made her ear lobs rise. "He offered you guitar lessons," "I'm thinking of taking them," Delta admitted, "you're actually gonna take them," "yeah... But can you do me a solid and not tell anyone," "the guitar lessons?" "no the other stuff, about me being in Vietnam and the story I told your dad," "oh, yeah sure O.K."

All was going calmly as Delta listen to Jiro, but then he noticed the old lady coming back carrying a papper bag in one arm, she was minding her own business until a man with a giant blade growing out of his knuck snuck up on the poor woman and pushed into an alley. Delta was jumpedfrom his seat and quickly heads to the alley, "Delta?" Jiro called to him, but Delta ignored her. Entering the alley he saw the man pointing his blade at the woman's neck, "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Delta yelled out to the mugger catching his attention, "Delta what are you doing? we can't-" "what? wanna be a hero kid? then come here so I can slice ya in two," the mugger taunted waving his blade at them.

Jiro tried to stop Delta, but he shakes her off advancing towards the mugger, "you think you're tough shit?" Delta shot back steaming towards the mugger, and was met with a swing. However Delta was too fast as he ducked and swung a right hook to the mugger's gut causing him to fall to his knees, the mugger tried to swing his other arm, but Delta shoved it away, and swung his foot in full force kicking him in the face. The mugger is sent flying and crashing into the wall groaning in pain, Delta turns to the lady, "you alright? he didn't hurt?" he asked, and the old lady just shook her head shocked to see the display, "I'm fine," she replied, "then you should get going," Delta advised.

The woman didn't argued so she ran off passed Jiro who was amazed to see how well Delta handled the situation, "get up you piece a shit!" Delta scolded the man as he struggled to get up with his nose bleeding, "c'mon what happen to man who wanted to cut me in two pieces?" Delta said out loud. The mugger lashed out at Delta, but was easily evaded with Delta simply taking a step back, the mugger lashed put a couple more times before Delta caught his right arm, kicked his right foot in making him kneel, and forced his arm up to his neck. The man froze feeling his own blade barely graze his adamsappel, "wow, wow take it easy man, no need to get carried away," the mugger pleaded staring into Delta's eyes.

Jiro stood there in shock seeing Delta holding the man's own blade up to his neck, "take it easy? take it easy!" Delta repeated sound of anger growing in his voice, "an old lady is trying to have the nicest last years of her life only for a fuck like you try to mug her in broad daylight, and you tell me to take it easy!" Delta spoke out with venom in his words. "I've seen plenty of assholes like you in my life time and I've put fuckers like you in the dirt to feed the worms," Delta jeered inching the blade closer to man's neck and he started to tear up, "please man, I promise I won't do it again, I promise, please don't kill me," he begged for his life.

Delta socked the man in the face one last time, throws him to the ground, and plants his boot on top his head firmly, "if I hear you mugging again I'll fucking hunt you down, and make you gut yourself in front of a mirror so you can fucking watch yourself get mutilated, HEAR ME!" Delta yelled and man cried agreeing to what he said. Delta lifts his foot of the man's head and rejoined Jiro, but noticed the expression on her face, "what?" he asked, "why'd you do that we should've just call the police or a hero-," "that guy would've been long gone if we just call the police," Delta fired back.

"It's the right thing to do," Jiro told him, "so just stand by and watch the poor lady get mugged, that's the right thing to do? fucked that," Delta argued and headed to the academy leaving Jiro behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into class Delta dropped into his chair before everyone else arrived, first was Koda who Delta just waved hello before he took his seat, next was Jiro, she gave Delta a quick glare still mad from earlier. Right on time as usual was Lida, soon around the time he arrived everyone else did as well, some of them hardly looked at the clone that sat in their homeroom.

The bell hasn't rung for the first class yet Aizawa came in right before it did, but no one did anything, they all just kept staring forward, "ALRIGHT! let me hear it, what do all of you wanna say to me?" Delta broke the silence. He knew why the class room and everyone was so quiet, it was because of what happened yesterday, "why did you tell him?" Uraraka asked out loud turning her body to look at Delta, "he could've killed them," Lida spoke out, "he can't just take the law into his own hands," Momo expressed disapprovingly.

Delta got from his seat and stood in front of the whole class, "first off, Uraraka, he was gonna get something out Mr. Shota one way or another, he might as well ripped his fingers one-by-one, so I think I saved his ass," he turns over to Aizawa, "you're welcome." "Second, Lida, no one died," Delta pointed out, "yeah, but he could've," Jiro restated, "yeah, but didn't, and if he did they wouldn't be the first," Delta shot back. He then turns to Momo, "and to you Ms. Zillionaire, what'd you mean he can't take the law into his own hands? what the fuck are you guys doing?" he asked, and then Mineta rose his hand, "... Taking the law into own hands," he bluntly answered.

"Thank you Minoru, answering that question," Delta spoke up, "that's different," Aizawa protested, "what's the difference? you just got licenses which is basically a "do whatever you want and get away with it" card, it's just a piece of plastic," Delta exclaimed. That statment hit a nerve for some of the students, "you take that back!" Krishima roared, "make me," Delta remarked, "Delta, being a super hero is one of the biggest dreams to be on this planet, that license shows how hard we've come to accomplish, to make that dream a reality, it's everything to me," Midoriya voiced his opinion strongly.

Delta looked at him stright into his eyes kniwing how true his words are, he told him that he want to be like All Might even though he didn't have any powers, "... Sorry, kid, but I think this world already has enough super heroes," Delta broke it to him. Midoriya froze from his words, and so did everyone else, "where do you think you're going?" Aizawa demanded seeing Delta opening the door. He tried to catch him with his cloth, but Delta caught it and yanked Aizawa forward making him fall to the floor, "I'm leaving, it's obvious that I'm not welcomed here," he said and left.

* * *

Kicking the door to the roof open Delta just wanted to be alone, for some reason this world gets on his nerves on how it views vigilantism feeling like the Good Samaritan is dead, it's just people watching idly by as a crime is happening. He walked over to a part of the railing where large concrete block sat on the ground right up against the rail of the roof.

He dropped down laying his back on the block, "what the fuck am I doing here?" he asked himself, he reached into his sack where he stored his jacket, he reached into the inside pocket of pulling out a stash he didn't tell anyone about knowing he'll get in trouble with it. However before he can retrieve the item Delta heard the door he came through slam open, he head the sound of shoes tapping on the floor, and head his way, was it one of his classmate he thought. Delta stayed absolutely still waiting for someone to peek over the block, but suddenly the foot steps stepped on top of the block, what was this person planning to do? Delta heard the person breathing and he could tell it's a girl, he slowly turned around, and looked up.

There stood looking right over the edge is a student of the school, her hair was long and dark, it streched down covering her back, her skin was pale as a ghost, and Delta saw that her eyes were a scarlet red color, but she doesn't seem to notice Delta who was sitting down right below her. Delta saw how she gazed down to ground where the front entrance might be and saw her feet slowly shifting forward towards the edge, "don't do it," he calmly said. The girl immediately turned her head towards him and was completely surprise she didn't see him the first place, "don't do it," Delta repeated, "what? how?- did you follow me up here?" she accused him.

Delta chuckled at first, "girl please, I was here first," Delta remarked, "what's that you're reaching in your bag?" the girl asked pointimg the hand Delta still had in the bag, "uh... Nothing," Delta hesitated, but the girl wasn't buying it, "alright," Delta submitted. He slowly pulled his hand out holding the item he was planning to use, "is that a flask?" the girl blurted out, "yeah," Delta bluntly answered, "you're drinking on school property," she told him trying to scold him, "pfft, says the girl who's about to jump off the roof to kill herself," Delta argued.

The girl stammered trying to deflect Delta's claim, "don't try to bullshit your way out, I know a jumper when I see one," Delta told her, "... That's right I'm gonna jump, I'm gonna jump off this roof," she admittedly declared. Delta slowly got up to his feet with his up so she can see them, "hey now, let's talk about this," Delta said trying to talk to the girl, "there's nothing to talk about," she rejected, "at least tell me why you're jumping? at least tell me that," Delta asked of her trying to keep her calm.

She fidgetly glance back to him hesitant at first, "why do you want to know? why do you care? not like you'll understand," she shot back, "I don't understand? I can see in your eyes, because I do understand," Delta said otherwise. "How can you understand?" she demanded, "really?" Delta said sarcastically, he reached into his bag once and pulled out the one possession from the war, " this is a Smith & Wesson Model 15. And here's the round," Delta showed her. He put the .38 round into the cylinder and spun it, he then pointed the barrel to his temple, "WAIT!"- * _click_ *. The girl cried trying to stop Delta, but there was no need, the gun didn't go off, and Delta didn't even flinch, like he just didn't care, "weren't you afraid?" she asked, but shook his head, "I'm not afraid to die... I'm afraid to live," Delta answered her.

"I have no home, no family, I just pissed off my only friends I had just right now, that's why I'm on this roof," Delta admitted to her, "the only thing I have is my purpose and I don't even want it," he added, "but where are my manners, name's Delta," he introduced holding his hand out, "... Onaji," she introduced herself shaking Delta's hand, "that' an interesting name," Delta complimented, "mind telling me why you're planning on jumping?" Delta asked again. Onaji was deep in thought on how she should tell her story, but right at that moment Midoriya was coming up the steps planning to Delta he's wrong, but when he showed up all he saw was Delta standing next to female student who's standing over the edge.

He was going to say something, but spotted him, and made a gesture to tell him to get back, Midoriya ducked back down the steps before Onaji could notice him.

* * *

Running back down as fast as he could Midoriya slammed the door to his homeroom class catching everyone by surprise, "someone's trying to jump off the school roof!" Midoriya shouted shocking everyone, "WHAT!" Aizawa shouted.

* * *

"It all started when I got my quirk," Onajj started, "I everytime I use it I screw up everything, they said me getting a quirk was a mistake from god. I entered into the academy thinking I can prove everybody wrong even my parents, but nothings changed. I haven't improve one bit," she explained. Tears started to from on her eyes and soon started, "they keep calling me useless or a labilty," she added, "why? what's your quirk?" Delta asked, "Telekinetic * _sob_ * I can move things with my mind," she told him.

That was a surprise for Delta, "huh, small world," he commented, "what? what's that suppose to mean?" Onaji asked not knowing what he meant, "it means I have the same shit you have, I'm Telekinetic too," Delta told her. However Onaji wasn't buying it, "O.K I can tell you don't believe me, but watch this," Delta holds his flasks over the railing and just lets go. They watched the container fall straight down, but sudenly the flask comes flying back up before it could pass the first floor, and soon found its back in Delta's hand, "see," Delta showed her, "DELTA!" they turned to the exit where someone shouted in anger, and to find Aizawa and All Might standing before them seeing the flask in Delta's hand, "... It's exactly what it looks like," he admitted.

"You have alcohol on school grounds," Aizawa said out loud, "that and this gun," Delta added waving the Model 15 in the other hand, "what are doing?!" Mina shouted from behind the teachers, Delta can see that most of his classmates has come to see if it was true that someone was jumping. "I'm trying to talk some out of killing themselves, can we have a moment of peace please," Delta asked politely, until he felt his shirt being tugged, "what are you doing?" Onaji asked, "hey if they drag you down from here, I doubt you'll like being put though several programs," Delta voiced his reason.

"Not gonna happen, Ms. O just step do-," Aizawa was interrupt when All Might placed his arm out to stop him, "Alright Delta, I trust that you know what you're doing," he said surprising everyone. Delta gave him a thumbs up, "I got it," he said. All Might motioned everyone to go back, but stayed behind the closed door to make sure, "so where was I?" Delta asked, "something about us having the same quirk, but you said you pissed off your friends, was that them?" Onaji reminded. "Yeah I did, I said to them that a hero license is just a piece of plastic and that the world already has enough heroes," Onaji was taken by his choice off words, "why would you say something like?" she asked.

Delta looked over the railing, "because, this world rubs off on me the wrong way, heroes, super powers are everywhere, to me it I'm just sick'n tired of it all," Delta said, "how can you get sick of super heroes, it's one of the greatest professions in the world," Onaji questioned, "you don't get it, I've seen other places with super powers, but there finding and having powers is like... It's like gold," Delta put it. Onaji didn't follow so Delta explained further, "when you find it the feeling is indescribable it's awesome, but here... It's like sand, it's everywhere, sure it's fun at first playing with it, but sand's worth nothing," Delta said.

Onaji can see what he means, It's like having the same holiday ever so often, it'll eventually becomes repetitive, annoying, lose its charm, "but why are you helping me? why not let the heroes do it?" Onaji wonder, "because I'm right here, I could stop it, I could do something, even without powers," Delta told enthusiastically. This confused her "But why?" she asked one more time, "because Albert Einstein once said: the world will not be destoryed by those who do evil, but by those who watched them without doing anything," he told her, "that's why he hates you two," Delta shouted towards the door loud enough for Aizawa and All Might to hear.

"Out of all the assholes that were at that meeting he hates you two the most, to him you're destroying the world," Delta told them, "you said something about you only had your purpose left, what do you mean by that?" Onaji asked becoming invested in Delta's stoy, "well, you see I'm not like eveybody else here, I wasn't born with a quirk you call it," Onaji wasn't sure she heard him right, did he say he's quirkless? "I was created. I'm this genetically modified human clone from another dimension," he explained and Onaji was completely surprised, "so that's what you meant, your life was already laid out for you, but you wanted to forge your own destiny," Onaji simplified.

Hearing that actually impressed Delta, he was speechless, "yeah... That's pretty much it," Delta commented, "how's that going?" she asked thinking he made it somehow, "not well, the gun and flask should be pretty self explanatory," Delta said, "In the end I feel like I can't escape who I am," Delta admitted laying his back the railing and Onaji felt pitty for him, "and what's that?" she asked kindly, "... A killer,"- "you're not just a killer, Delta."

Delta looked up towards the door and saw every front and center, "you're wrong Delta, I believe you can change your destiny," All Might said to him, "yeah even though you have a different opinion on how heroes work here, you're still our friend," Midoriya said, "if it wasn't for you finding that weird blob when we all first met, who know what couldn've happened to Tsu-chan," Hagakure reminded. Everyone started voicing their time with Delta which gave him hope, "I can't believe I made such an impression on you guys, and here I though I bugged the shit out you," Delta said, "you do," Jiro confirmed bluntly, "but we wouldn't have it any other way with ya," Sero commented.

"Well that gave me a whole new reason to keep trying," Delta figured, then turned to Onaji, "what'd ya say Onaji, wanna keep trying? I could help you with your quirk," Delta offered holding his hand up. Onaji looked to hand having a whole veiw of the world now and so she took his hand, "I would love that," she said stepping away from the edge. Everyone was now relieved to see that the situation was defused and so everyone head back down the stairs, "hey Delta, where did you get the gun?" Denki asked and everyone want to know too, Delta was silent for a moment before saying, "you guys, ever struck a tiger across the face with a tire iron before? let me tell ya something 'bout Nam," said Delta, thinking, what the hell.

* * *

Somewhere else, back in the reality where Caleb's father's grave lied Caleb decided to revist his father one last time, the sun was setting, the sky was changing from blue to orange, all that could be heard from the ruined city was the sound of birds, and the crashing waves. Caleb stood over his father's resting place, holding his pocket watch in his hand, "here dad, this can make you sleep easier like it did for me," he said before placing the watch down, "I don't need it anymore, goodbye dad, I'm gonna miss you * _sob_ *," Caleb left back home, leaving his dad to rest in peace.

* * *

R.I.P Stan Lee

the Legend

December 28, 1922 - November 12, 2018


	18. Chapter 18

"After running that man over, I saw that pieces of his brains was stuck between the gaps of the tire, it looked like gum that some kids stuck under their desk, I looked back, and saw that Cong still squirming around, so I got on ran his ass a few times over," Delta said, telling everyone in the cafeteria his Vietnam stories with graphic detail, "... and that's how I learned how to ride a bike," Delta finished. Everyone just stared at him with wide eyes as he was not even fazed by such actions he partaken during the war, "dude, that's gnarly," Denki commented with a horrid expression.

"Yeah, you made Mineta cradle himself in the corner," Midoriya noted pointing Mineta shivering in fear by himself, "happy place, go to your happy place," he told himself, "I wonder how's that other kid is doing?" Aizawa said wondering how Caleb is doing.

* * *

"So to stay warm I cut open the dead woman spilling her innards, removing here intestines, wraping it around myself in her blood, smelling the metallic scent all over me with steam coming off it, and I climbed into her guts waiting for sun rise... And that's how I got lost on the way to the bathroom," Caleb told a bunch a kids in a playground only for all of them to run screaming.

Watching closely on a bench Shino Sosaki has brought Caleb to the park to spend time with his other friend, but they arrived too early so Shino let Caleb be a child for the first time in his life, but saw that he wasn't socially right with other kids as she watched all the other kids run to their parents crying in fear. One pair of parents glared at Shino making her very nervous, "hahe, kids right?" she chuckled tying to stay calm. Eventually Mr and Mrs. Asui along with there daughter Satsuki, "hi Caleb," she cheered so happily seeing her friend once more, Caleb jumped to his feet, and leapt into the air skidding right in front of Satsuki, he then picks her up, pulling the girl in a hug, "Suki!" Caleb cheered holding Satsuki in his tight embrace.

Both kids laughed glad to see one another again, "so this is the Caleb boy you were talking bout Satsuki sweetie," Mrs. Asui said while both parents looked over Caleb as he picked his teeth with a claw, "yep, and he's my best friend," Satsuki stated happily. They both soon looked over when Shino approached them, "and are you the boy's guardian?" Mr. Ausi asked, "yes, I'm Shino Sosaki, but you may know as Mandalay," she introduced herself, "you're one of the Wild, Wild Pussycats," Mr. Asui remembered. Shino nodded her head confirming that to be true, "yes I am, Caleb here has been living with us for a few days already, I've think he's adjusted nicely," Shino said hoping that-, "where's everybody else? I just saw a whole bunch families leaving," Mrs. Asui asked looking around the empty park.

Shino giggled nervously hoping they wouldn't notice, "well... Caleb may have told them a story that may have been too scary for the other kids," Shino informed them and both mother and father glanced over to the boy seeing him and their daught playing on the playground that they now have all to themselves now. Playing on the swings the two friends laughed and cheered, "at least their getting along," Mrs. Asui figured that at least they were having fun.

* * *

Outside the school Midoriya, Tsuyu, Tenya, Uraraka, and Delta sat in front of the fountain, the school day is over, most of their friends headed home, and the four where just hanging around, "are you serious about teaching that girl?" Midoriya asked, curious on Delta's offer, "Onaji? yeah," Delta bluntly answered, "why? leave it to the teachers," Uraraka suggested other wise, "she said she saw no improvment her whole time in U.A," Delta told them.

"Well what do you think she's doing wrong?" Tsuyu asked thinking what can he do what the teachers in the greatest school in Japan can not, "she's probably training herself physically," Delta noted to the others, "what's wrong with that?" Tenya asked, "nothing, but you think someone like Caleb and Ether master their telekinesis by doing laps or push ups, no, they were locked in a dark room for their entire lives with nothing more than time to think for themselves," Delta explained to them.

"Then how did you master yours?" Midoriya asked, "I've been put through rigorous to intense training, the people at the facility dunked me in a pool full of ice for long periods of time, they've broke my bones on purpose, they even skipped feeding us, but Dà, he helped me blocked out the sounds and pain, and home in on my mind," Delta informed them while he took all the coins from the fountian. "Hey! what're you doing?" Uraraka exclaimed, "you can't just take people's coins, that's there wishes," Tsuyu told Delta, "... And?" which was all Delta said in reply, "hey you! I forgot your name," eveyone turned around to see Onaji, the girl who was about to take her own life, "It's Delta, and what can I do for you?" Delta perked up jumping out of the fountain.

Onaji looked at Delta quizzingly seeing him with his pant legs rolled up and a bag full of coins, "did I come in bad time?" Onaji asked, one of the other class A-1 members were going to say something, but was cut off by Delta, "no, it's all good, you ready for your training?" he asked tossing the bag from hand-to-hand. Onaji put on a face of determination ready for her training, "good, but I might need some help, follow me," Delta instructed and Onaji did what she was told. When they were about to leave Tenya stopped Delta by racing in front of him, "hold it right there, I insist you put those coins back immediately," Lida ordered, Delta had a big smile on his face, "sure budy, you are the class rep anyway, here you go, and I'm truely sorry for my behavior."

Handing the bag over to Lida, Delta ushered Onaji off the campus leaving everyone confused, "well...? Yes, I hope you learn your-," "Tenya lida!" shouted Ectoplasm, seeing Lida holding a bag full of stole coins. Everyone panicked, "it's not what it looks like!" Uraraka pleaded, "to the principal with all of you," Ectoplasm directed all of them.

* * *

At the park Satsuki and Caleb were having fun playing in the sand box, "Are you having a fun time Caleb?" Satsuki asked making a sand tower, "yep," Caleb responded making the walls while the adults sat near a bench and talked. He was happy for the most part until he heard a voice coming from behind calling him by his given name, "hey Bravo!" Caleb turns around and groans seeing who it was, "Delta?" Mr. Asui blurted out bemusingly, "how's it hanging Kemit?" Delta greeted, "what'd you want?" Caleb asked annoyingly not even taking his eyes off the sand castle.

Delta rose an eyebrow raising his arms and just twists his body left and right, "can I just say hi to a brother clone?" Delta stalled until Caleb twisted his left arm back pointing towards Delta's head, and turned his arm to giant spike that stopped right in front of his face. Delta held his hands up and arched his back a bit, "O.K! O.K! O.K! I need your help!" Delta admitted startled when seeing how close Caleb came to killing him. The adults jumped out of their seats seeing the action, but Caleb retracted the spike from his arm, "help with what?" Caleb demanded, "well Bravo, what would you say (and please say yes), to help this young lady?" Delta proposed pulling Onaji away from her hiding place.

She was hiding behind Delta's back for some odd reason to Caleb, "what's wrong with her?" Caleb asked seeing her fidget, "she may be afraid of you," Delta told him and Caleb could see why because she was wearing a U.A uniform. Caleb figured that he must've scared her at the school when he held it hostage, "y-your- your- you're-," "I'm the child who threaten eveybody's lives at U.A," Caleb finished for her as Onaji just stumbled on her words. She could hardly get her words out, this little boy terrifies her, "uh, excuse us, but what you doing?" Mandalay asked stepping in, "Red, long time no see, how's the femur?" Delta reminded happily and was greeted with a punch.

Going down Caleb laughed amusingly, seems that Mandalay was still mad with him for dropping her from a building, "ugh! a little butt hurt I can see," Delta groaned out feeling his jaw sour, "uh, sorry for bothering you Bravo Sir, but Delta here said you can help me with my quirk," Onaji said gathering her courage. Caleb rubbed his jaw, hearing the bones crack and snap sounding like his jaw could pop off at any moment as his way of pondering, "what's makes you think I would help you?" Caleb challenged her claim, "because I have a Telekinetic quirk and so do you," she informed him sternly.

Caleb tapped his teeth until finally saying, "show me," he demanded, "what?" Onaji said feeling timid, hoping he wouldn't ask, "you heard me, show me what's you got," Caleb challenged. Onaji looked around seeing Delta encouraging her to show the second clone child, she looks around to find what she could use to demostrate her ability until she saw a trashcan not too far next to a basketball court. She concentrated hard, squinting her eyes and Caleb could tell she was tensing up, "don't crap yourself," Caleb commented, "SHUT-," Onaji lost focus getting enraged by Caleb's remark, as a result the trashcan came shooting through the air.

The can struck Delta sending him crashing to the ground, it wouldn't be bad if the can wasn't protected by a steel cage, "I'M SO SORRY! LET ME-," Onaji tried to put the can back, but her in a panic didn't help. The can flew all over the place Mr. & Mrs. Asui, Satsuki, and Mandalay ducked out of the way of the flying trash can, "I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry! Onaji cried trying to fix it. While in her panic state the can manages to hit her knocking her to the ground, but suddenly the can stops in midair, flat out gets crushed, and drops down to the ground, Onaji laid there confused because that last part she knew wasn't her.

"You. Suck," stated Caleb as he hung over her looking like a disappointed father, Delta soon helped Onaji up, "so... Will you help her?" Delta asked again, Caleb didn't wanted to waste his time with teen girl that has no idea how to use her quirk, but he noticed that Satsuki was giving him sad puppy dog eyes. Wanting her to stop Caleb reels his head around while an audible deep purr or growl could be heard from him, sounding like a big cat, "fine, I'll help the noob," Caleb submitted, "hey! I'm not a noob," Onaji detested, "Onaji, Onaji... You're a noob," Delta broke it to her.


	19. Chapter 19

After agreeing to train the girl, Caleb told Delta that he had a method, but he would have to perpare her first if they want to try it out because he said that this method would drive her insane, Delta agreed and told Onaji to get rest, for tomorrow they train. Sleeping soundly in her comfy and cozy bed Onaji was having pleasant dreams until she started to stir sensing that something was up, but before she could figure it out a splash of cold water drenched her and her whole bed. She was now fully awake and thrown into shock to the sudden wake up call, "rise and shine, time to train, so get dressed," Delta ordered after splashing a bucket of water on his new student.

"What are you doing!?" Onaji cried out still so confused, "I said I was gonna train you, so I'm training you, now get your ass in gear," Delta ordered, "man your room's so goth, let some sunlight in you vampire," Delta commented on how the room was personalized. Delta then headed out of Onaji's room, "hey where're you going?" Onaji asked seeing him leave, "I'm gonna raid your parents' kitchen," Delta told her not even trying to hide that fact, "AAAAHHH! THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE HOUSE!" screamed a mature woman, "relax mom! he's my trainer," Onaji cried to her mother not to panic. A little less than ten minutes and the two were outside of the house with Onaji rubbing her eyes, but was annoyed when she saw that the sun was barely shining over the horizon, "what the hell! what time is it?" Onaji demanded sounding angry, "it's 6:00 A.M, c'mon if we run we can still make it to school," Delta instructed.

Onaji gasps in bemusement, "why are we waking up this early? the train will take us to school in like twenty minutes," Onaji explained, "whose said we're taking the train?" Delta hinted, and Onaji figured it out, "what? we're running all the way to school?" she exclaimed, "yep," Delta replied stretching his body. As he got ready Onaji noticed something hanging on his back, "uh? is that a guitar?" Onaji asked reminding Delta, "oh yeah, I'm taking guitar lessons from my friend's dad, he's a cool guy," Delta explained. Onaji was going to question it, but Delta was off already, "move your ass! you don't wanna be late," Delta shouted out, "hey! wait up!" Onaji cried out chasing after him.

* * *

In front of the school gates Onaji was huffing and puffing out, for she had to run the whole way without stopping, she hunched over a bush, and puked her guts out, while Delta wasn't even winded by the run, "how are you not tired?" Onaji asked, "I've been doing this for years, plus I got up earlier, and ran longer, so the way I look at it I was easy on you," Delta explained. Walking in the academy Delta was tuning the guitar and strumming the strings, Onaji quickly ran by his side after recovering her breath, "so what kinda training are you gonna put me through?" Onaji asked.

After a few more adjustments Delta just kept his head pointing straight, "are you familiar with Shaolin Kung-Fu?" Delta asked, and all that was heard from Onaji was a gulp, "... Y-y-yes," she answered hesitantly, "good, from this point forward you'll address me as, master, you got that?" Delta firmly told her, "uh? yes, master," Onaji respectly addressed bowing her head. "Listen closely, first things first your hair," Delta addressed, "what about my hair?" Onaji asked holding onto it. "It's too long it'll get in the way, cut it or braid it, hear me?" Delta told her, "yes master," Onaji replied, "remember, because this ain't gonna be easy," "ain't is not a word," Onaji corrected, "you giving me lip already?" Delta asked sounding more authoritative, "no master!" Onaji quickly apologised, "good, now go to class, I'll come get you later to continue the training," Delta directed.

* * *

The two split off to their home room class with Delta already being greeted by Denki and Mineta, "hold it right there," Denki said blocking Delta from his desk, "what? what'd you guys want?" Delta asked confused on why he was being stopped, "because we heard your gonna "train" that goth chick from yesterday," Mineta spoke out, "the one with the long black silky hair, clear, fair skin," he added with that look of lust in his eyes. Delta looked at both of them as if they were crazy, which may not be too far fetch, "you two need help. Seriously," he told them and proceeded to his desk.

Taking his seat, Jiro soon came in spotting Delta practicing the guitar, which made her chuckle, "you weren't kidding, my dad's actually teaching you, how far you got?" Jiro asked as Delta struck some the wrong notes, "I'm getting there," Delta responded, "you were suppose to sleep at Shoto's house last night, what gives?" Jiro brought up. Delta heard her, but he didn't lifted his head, still focusing on the guitar, "well, we both talked about it, and we were both in agreement if it's best to not show up to his house, because... You know," Delta explained, "his dad?" Jiro filled in, "figured he'll still be pissed about what happened two days ago," Delta clarified. "Like he'll be mad at you for what happened," Jiro commented her thoughts, "you kidding me? have you been listening to what's going on in the air? this guy held meeting about me, saying I'm a public menace, I'm not going to that asshole's house," Delta stated, "alright you've made your point, so how are gonna start off training with your student?" Jiro asked changing subjects.

"I've already started off with jogging across the city without breaks at 6:00 A.M. She puked when she finished," Delta chimed her in on insight of the training, "you serious? why?" Jiro continued, "calm down, that wasn't even close to what I was put through when I was a kid," Delta said otherwise. At that moment the whole class was present and Aizawa was in the middle of giving a lesson, Delta was taking notes, closely examing his words until the alarm on his watch went of beeping, "gotta go," Delta sprang to his feet, took off his boots, handed the guitar to Jiro for safe keeping, "where are you going?" Aizawa demanded seeing Delta leave, "training MY student, catch ya later," Delta said before leaving.

* * *

In a different part of the school Onaji was studying while sitting in the back of her class and was never paid attention to, she did what Delta told her and braided her hair, so far the only person talking was the teacher like it should be until Delta kicked in the door. Everyone was caught by surprise by the door being kicked off its hinges and were confused when they saw a student they didn't recognize, except for Onaji, "time to train," Delta shouted to her across the room. Everyone looked around to see who the young man was talking to until he walked over to Onaji who had a confused look all over her face, "w-w-wha- right now?" Onaji stumbled with her words.

Delta pulled Onaji's chair for her to get up, "but I still haven't full recovered from that run," Onaji pleaded, "that's Shaolin training for ya," Delta reminded her, "uh, excuse me, but where are you going with my student young man?" the teacher demanded, Delta didn't respond he just glanced between the teacher and Onaji for a minute before approaching the teacher's desk. He then lifted his leg high in the air right over his own head and slammed it back down cutting the desk in half with just his feet.

Everyone was silent, not wanting to piss the man off, "c'mon show some hustle!" Delta shouted and Onaji sprang from her seat and ran out the door, Delta looked back to the class which just stood silent, "proceed as normal," Delta told them all.

* * *

Outside Onaji waited for her lesson, she stood in the open in front of a pile of red bricks, Delta soon came by, and pointed, "I want you to make a tower out of those bricks," "what?" "make a tower with the bricks," Delta repeated, "O.K fine," Onaji focused hear sights on the pile, she concentrated hard her eyes looked like they were about to pop out and Delta could see her muscles tensing. The pile of bricks soon started to shake, which made Onaji's head race with thoughts until suddenly a loud sound was heard right next to her.

Onaji was disoriented, she plugged her ears, shook her head, and saw that a girl with short dark purple hair and phone jacks on her earlobs, "hey you're right, this is funny," Jiro said holding two drum cymbals, "who are you?" Onaji asked after the ringing left her ear, "hey I'm Kyoka Jiro, Delta's classmate from class 1-A," Jiro introduced herself. Onaji turned to Delta and started pounding her fist on his chest, "why'd you have to do that? I was about to do it," Onaji scolded while Delta didn't even feel her punches, "yeah you were, until you lost focus to a little noise, you need to block out all the noise around you," Delta directed her, "and another thing, you're doing it wrong, your quirk has nothing to do with muscle, it's all in here, in your mind," Delta tapped the side of her head.

"Right now you looked like you were having a staring contest with the bricks, you need to clear you mind from any distractions," Delta added, "that sounds logical," said a voice from afar. The three student turned to the school where a third floor window was completely open and the whole class of 1-A looking out, "what the hell you guys doing?" Delta shouted out to them curious to why they're there, "we wanna watch," Ojiro shouted out across the field. Delta looked a little annoyed when having all the eyes of his class mates on him and his student, but saw the look of curiosity in their eyes, "fine, just don't get in the way," Delta told them and everyone was in agreement, "alright, let's go kick some ass!" Delta roared in determination.

* * *

Onaji was made to carry buckets of water, one in each hand while she tried keeping her balance on a small stone column and was made to walk a path of them while still holding the buckets. Shs was then made to stand on her fingertips while Delta kept her legs straight and balanced, but Onaji had to support herself as she was told to fold one finger after the other until she was down to one on each hand. Delta then showed Onaji some moves telling to copy him exactly, she did, and Delta saw Midoriya taking notes of everything.

Soon Delta told Onaji that she can't let everything get to her, saying that losing focus is what causing her to fail, he even told her that Telekinesis is more than simply moving objects with just the mind, telling her she could manipulate the cells in her body to make her stronger, faster, see things that others can not, and that the power can be used to either create or destroy. However Onaji didn't really believe it at first until Delta asked if he could have a robot attack him, Aizawa granted that, when the machine was sent all Delta did was make a gun with his hand, and with his thumb acting like the hammer, Delta obliterated the robot.

Seeing such power made Onaji reconsider, and hearing such information gave her a different view of her quirk, "next were gonna run up this wall," Delta said leading Onaji to a part of the school that didn't have windows and was a concrete wall straight to the top. Delta put weights on her ankles to make it more difficult than it is, "try to make two steps up," Delta told her, Onaji ran towards the wall as fast as she could, but the weights made it hard only slipping when she tried to plant her foot on the wall. Onaji tried again and again, but still couldn't make the first step, "RAAAAAGH! this is hopeless, there's no way I could do that," Onaji gave up, "yeah Delta, we never even seen you do something like that," Kirishima sided with her.

Eveybody began to murmur about it, until Delta told Onaji to hand him the weights, then added more to it, and ran straight to the wall, everyone looked closely as Delta neared it and was amazed to see that Delta actually did it, but he didn't stop, he kept going and going scaling the wall until he made it to the top and backed flipped off the edge. Coming down fast Onaji shielded her eyes to block the dust, but Delta used his abilities to slow him down, landing safely back down, Delta took the weights off and gave it back to Onaji, "back to work," Delta said sternly, "yes master," Onaji said tiring and continued trying.

* * *

Sitting down with the others Delta took up the guitar and started practicing himself, Aizawa saw that there was a change in his mood, he was more serious and harsh on this girl, "how's your student?" he asked, "she still has a way to go," he said trying to play, but only got a couple of notes right before screwing up again, "just take it easy, we're all not genetically modified," Aizawa gave his wise adivse. Delta helped train Onaji all school day, even after the school day til the sun went down, he then took Onaji home with Jiro at his side, "she looks like crap," Jiro commented heading on home, "and that's not even the other training I received during childhood," Delta reminded, "oh right the infamous facility treatment you've told us about," Jiro said, "I'm not doing that," Delta brought up as if he wanted to get it off his chest.

Jiro looks at him astounded, "what'd mean? you're just gonna stop training her? you've promised," Jiro reminded getting mad, "I'm still gonna train her, I'm just not gonna do the training I went through when I was created," Delta clarified, "why? was it that bad?" Jiro asked concernly, "those first few years of my life was hell. It drove me and others like me insane, some just revealed themselves just to end it... I don't wanna put her through that, Jiro," Delta gave his reason and walked on into the night, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

A few days passed and Delta was stricted with Onaji's training, he popped up in her house again waking her up the same way to the point Onaji adapted to wake up at that moment. He was harsh on her, but that's only because he cared, Onaji thought Delta was cold hearted, but was proven wrong when she tried to walk on the path of stone columns, she missed the next one, and her face was about to meet the column in front of her, but Delta quickly caught her. "I got ya," he told her.

Sitting in the cafeteria Delta was enjoying his meal with Midoriya, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Lida, and Jiro. It was a peaceful lunch, until Onaji came by with a frustrated expression, "I've had it, I can't take anymore of your training, my whole body aches, and I'm tired, I don't see how any of this is helping, so I quite," she shouted. She felt angry feeling like she wasted her time just to worn herself out, the others tries to talk to her as she was about to leave, but Delta called out to her, "ONAJI!" he yelled across the room. Onaji turned to face him waiting to hear Delta's excuse, but she didn't get an excuse, instead Delta threw a rock about the size of a baseball, and it was gunning right for her face.

For Onaji everything seemed to freeze and fall silent. Her mind went completely blank. She closed her eyes not wanting to see it coming, but it never came, she opened her eyes and saw that the rock was floating right in front of her face. It wasn't Delta that was doing it, she waved her hand and wherever it went the rock followed, "I'm doing it? I'M DOING IT!" Onaji proclaimed consumed with joy, "now. What we've learned?" Delta asked, "I've learned not to question your methods," Onaji answered, but Delta was giving her a raised eyebrow, "oh! and thank you, master," Onaji remembered.

"Now get out here, enjoy yourself for today," Delta rewarded her and Onaji ran of happy, "I can't believe it, you actually taught her control," Midoriya said in disbelief, "I don't think we should count our chicken before they hatch, we still have more ground to break," Delta said, "maybe you should start that other training," Jiro brought up and Delta just sat their thinking about it.

* * *

In the Jiro residence Delta was practicing with Kyotoku, but the musician can see that Delta was out of it today, "hey man, is something wrong? you look conflicted," Kyotoku asked caringly. Delta put the guitar down, he couldn't hide it, "it's this girl (not what you think), she needs my help with training her to use her quirk, but we're barely getting anywhere the only to speed it up is to use the methods that were used on me." "what's wrong with them?" "it's inhumane, it's close to toture, I wish Dà can tell what to do."

Unknown to Delta Jiro was listening in again, hearing how lost Delta is right now for guidance, and so she made a few calls that night.

* * *

The next morning Delta walked in for class and took his seat, the others soon came, and class proceeded as normal, " _psst, Delta, you feeling alright?_ " Jiro whispered, but Delta didn't respond, he was completely out of it for today. It was a normal for some point of class, until Delta smelled something in the air, it was familiar, it smelled like. Bamboo milk. The door slid open and in came a big panda wearing dark purple robes, a jade medallion necklace, has his hair tied into a bun, and had a staff in his hand, "this world is strange," he said in a deep toned accent.

Seeing the unannounced guest was quite a surprise for everyone, especially for Delta, "Dà? what're you doing her? hell, how did you even get here in the first place?" Delta questioned, "smaller you brought me here," Dà answered pointing to the door and in came Caleb, "hello," the boy greeted, "Bravo? why?" Delta asked confused on why his brother would do this. "Because I called him Delta," Jiro stood up, Delta didn't understand, how did-, "you were listening to my conversation with your dad last night," Delta figured it out, "they said you needed help training a girl," Dà spoke up and the room was silent, "class please follow me outside," Aizawa directed.

Soon the room was empty expect for Delta and his master, "... Your friends call you Delta?" Dà asked, "yes... It was better than no name," Delta replied leaving a long period of silences, "so... You have a student of your own now," Dà stated finding it akward, "yeah, I met her before she was about to jump off a building... I talked her out of it," Delta explained. "* _Huff_ *... Dà I wanna say I'm sorry for disobeying you," Delta admitted fault, "you just didn't want me to go down the path that was made for me. I was a complete idiot, I thought you didn't care about anyone and I believed you were selfish old fart," Delta apologised, "that was pretty hurtful... That's what amazed me. I believed you weren't gonna be a big part of my life. I was wrong," Dà admitted which surprised Delta.

"When you called me by those names it struck a nerve, but when you left... It was very hurtful," Dà started, "at first you were big pain in my ass, but I guess over time you seemed to grew on me. It's like I had a son," Dà explained. Delta stood there in silence tears started to form and then he just hugged the panda that raised him, and they soon brokeit off, "c'mon, you have someone that needs you," Dà reminded and there's no turning back from it.

* * *

In Onaji's class she was no longer ignored or looked over for the moment, but notice that Delta was a little late, but he eventually arrived, but he didn't kick the door down, that and the teacher just learned to leave it open. Delta came walking in which was concern for everyone because they excepted he was planning something, but there was no plan, "you ready for your training?" Delta asked, but Onaji could tell that something was wrong.

"Is something the matter?" Onaji asked, "... I'll tell you on the way," Delta said and the two left the classroom. They came to the pool which made Onaji confused, not because of where they were, but because who was there. They saw that some of class 1-A was there and also a big panda, "who are you?" Onaji questioned, "I am Dà, I'm your master's master," Dà introduced, "so does that makes you my grand master?" Onaji suggested almost giggling. "... Never say that again, but get dressed we're getting in the pool," Delta told her.

Onaji put on her school swimsuit along with Tsuyu who also getting in because she's the best swimmer, when they got out they saw that Delta was in school swim shorts, and already in the pool, but they were speechless when they saw the multitude of scars and burns on him, "how did you get that way?" Onaji asked sounding concern, "that's a story for another time, but you need to listen closely," Delta advised her. Onaji was a little hesitant to step in but Tsuyu help her in, but stayed out, "alright Onaji, we're gonna go down, and when we do, don't hold your breath just let the water flow through," "WHAT!?" Onaji screamed, "I knew it's crazy, but I promise that everything is gonna be alright," Delta promise.

Onaji reluctantly agreed, Delta looked over to Todoroki signaling him to be ready, "we go down on three," Delta carefully told Onaji, he can see the fear building up in her eyes, "one. Two... Thre-." Both teens dived down, Todoroki used his quirk to make the water colder, but he didn't freeze it, the temperature in the water rapidly dropped, Onaji was starting to shiver, but the cold water only numbed Delta's nerve, he didn't felt a thing. However something was wrong, Onaji failed to let the water flow through and was now choking on water, he tried to calm her down, but Onaji was consumed in fear. Seeing that Onaji was panicking Tsuyu instantly jumped in, swimming around them Delta quickly handed Onaji to Tsuyu, Tsu held on tight and shot through the water.

They both jumped out of the water and Delta soon followed, but everyone saw that Onaji wasn't moving, Delta raced towards her, and started performing CPR, a few moments of concerning silences went on by, until finally she gained consciousness. Everyone was relieved to see Onaji moving, she began coughing up water, after she expelled the water from her body she started crying, everyone watch as Delta held her close trying to comfort her, "we're done here," he told everyone, they're not trying it anymore.

* * *

The next day was off for Onaji as Delta didn't wake her up this morning for her morning run across the city, but she proceed her jog anyway even if her master wasn't there. When she made it to the school she saw that Delta was sitting on the front steps of the school practicing the guitar, "Delta, you weren't there to wake me in the morning," Onaji asked, "... We're not doing the facility's training anymore," Delta told her. "look I know you didn't mean to let me drown, but can we still do the Shaolin training?" Onaji asked, "why?" "I've been thinking a lot since what happen, and I figured that maybe if I keep training I wouldn't need to depend on my quirk so much," Onaji explained very clearly.

Delta Scratched the back of his head, can't believing she still wants to go through with it, "are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Delta asked making sure, "yes," Onaji immediately answered, "... _Pain in my ass-_ ," "what?" "Nothing."


	20. Chapter 20

Hours after Onaji made her decision about continuing her training, Delta called Caleb that he's calling it off with the other half of the training, but sitting in some random restaurant Delta was having dinner with his master. They both sat on a booth as Delta enjoyed his food, Dà was observing his surroundings seeing people from all walks of life, some were giant, others were tiny, seeing many people of shapes and sizes. He truly was in a different world, "quite a trip, huh?" Delta said to his mentor.

Taking a sip from his soup Dà couldn't agree even more, "it is, but it look like I didn't stick out as much I thought I would," Dà gave his thoughts, "I've been thinking Dà," Delta spoke up, "really? that's a first," Dà remarked, "I'm serious, I want to complete my training," Delta finished. Dà suddenly stopped and then slowly put his chopsticks down, "finish your training?" Dà repeated, "yeah, after Onaji told she still wanted to do it, I thought, why not finish mine?" Delta presented. Dà looked at him for a good moment, and then slurped up the last of his noodles, "no," he bluntly answers leaving Delta shocked, "what!? why not?" Delta asked when he was denied, "because. You don't need me anymore," Dà said.

Left confused Dà explained further, "you have grown so much, have grown wiser compared when we first met, and through those times you were a complete pain in my ass," he said with Delta flicking his hand up with the last comment, "but now you have your own pain in the ass, your training is completed." Dà gets up, digs in his pocket, and flicks a gold coin onto the table, "Mr. Caleb, I think we're done here," Dà called out as Caleb was chowing down food at another table. He takes one more bite and joined up with Dà outside, "you're heading home?" Delta asked, "yes. My job is done here. Goodbye, Delta," Dà said farewell, "... Bye master," but before Delta turned to leave, Dà called out to him, "wait, almost forgot something," he then tossed Delta a stick that stood a head taller than him.

Delta caught with one hand, he then spun it around inspecting it, and realized, "this is my staff," Delta said out loud, "I though it should be with its owner, farewell," Dà told him and disappeared with Caleb. Delta stood there on the side walk with his master telling him that his training is done, and now he's a master, spinning his staff around before planting it next to him. He will not let his master or his student down.

* * *

Night was drawing near and so Delta headed on to Kirishima's house for the night, he knocks on the door was greeted by Eijiro himself, "what up man, whoa is that a staff?" Kirishima asked a bit amazed by the stick, "yeah, but hey dude, you wear crocs?" Delta pointed to his feet, "yeah," "I just lost half of my respect for you," Delta remarked, "* _pfft_ *, whatever man," Kirishima chuckled, and then lets his geust in.

* * *

In the morning Kirishima and Delta headed for school, walking into class the class of 1-A couldn't help, but notice the staff Delta was caring with him, "uh? what's with the stick, Delta?" Denki asked, "oh, this? this my whoop-ass stick in case someone asks me stupid questions," Delta gestured spinning the staff in one hand. Denki then backed off with his hands in the air and Delta just took his seat, "I take it that you are officially the master now?" Momo asked, "yep, and if Onaji falls asleep, WHACK! it's called tough love get used to it," Delta proclaimed.

Then Aizawa came in and saw the staff, "... Not even gonna ask," he said before proceeding back to work.

* * *

Showing up in Onaji's, but left the staff behind, "alright what's our next lesson, master?" Onaji asked, "we're gonna bang our heads against a tree," Delta bluntly said leaving Onaji dumbfounded, "uh, O.K," Onaji replied heading off to find a tree.

* * *

Several hours has passed and all that the two did was bang their heads against a tree, for Onaji she was starting to see lights, but eventually the training ended when school ended. Delta hanging around at the Jiro's residences once again, "you've been getting pretty good kid," Kyotoku commented quite impressed with Delta's growing musical ability, "I did learned from the best," Delta complimented. Kyotoku gave an amusing laugh, "I've heard you've cleared everything with your master, how do you feel now?" he asked.

Delta sets the guitar off to the side and started pondering the thoughts in his head, "In a way, I find myself feeling relieved, like I made amends between him and I, and that's one thing I can put behind me," Delta expressed. Kyotoku felt happy for him, now that he can move on, he then looked down to the guitar he lends to him so he can practice, seeing how old, and beat up it looked, "you know what Delta, today I'm gonna let you pick which guitar you can practice with tomorrow," he announced to him. Delta eye's shot open, "really?" he asked making sure, "yeah, pick what ever," Kyotoku gestured to the collection of stringed instruments.

Delta looked over to them all, there was so much to choose from, but there is one that caught his eyes, and so he pointed to it, "that one?" Kyotoku chuckled, finding it too funny believe, "yes," Delta confirmed, "hey, it's your choice," Kyotoku said.

* * *

Walking down the street, heading for school Jiro couldn't believe what she was seeing, "out of all of the collection, you chose a banjo," Jiro lay it out, holding in her laughter, "hey, your dad said I can choose whatever I want, so the banjo's coming," Delta said out loud sounding happy and strumming the strings, "O.K whatever, haha," Jiro laughed, "hey, Jiro, catch," Delta tossed her a dark rolled up shirt which she caught in her hand. "What's this for?" Jiro asked, "just for being my friend, unfold it," Delta told her, Jiro did and saw that the shirt was a rare t-shirt from one of her favorite bands "The End Of Villains".

Jiro's eyes lit up holding the shirt up in appreciation of the gift, "where did you find this?" Jiro asked, "well, remember that old lady I saved?" Jiro nodded her head, "how can I forget?" "I ran into her son when I was heading to your place yesterday, turns out he owns a music shop, he wanted to repay me for saving his mother, but I declined the money, that's when he offered me the shirt, and it made me think of you," he explained. "What can I say man, thank you," Jiro complimented, "I got one too," Delta showed her the t-shirt under his uniform, "sweet," Jiro then gave him a high five.

* * *

Lunch time everyone was sitting at their usual table, but they all stared at Delta with the banjo in his arms, "hey Delta, maybe you should play us a fiddle," Sero remarked and everyone chuckled, "fiddles are for violins, butt-head, but yeah I'll play ya a tune," Delta corrected. He tuned the banjo testing the strings and everyone quiet down, Delta began pulling the already playing in a fast pace, and soon he was gathering the whole room's attention.

"Creep and crawl until you fall into that old dark room"

"Where you left your sins and all of your friends"

"Staring back the old man's lie as he watched you drown"

"You get up and you just splash around"

X

"Never really knowing why, they won't understand"

"As you hang from the tree with that look of despair"

"Pulling out you guns and balst another round"

"oh, one of these days you got your, you got your crown"

X

(Stands up on table)

X

"I want to be the very best"

"Best there ever is"

"The quickest draw"

"The toughest motherfucker in these lands"

"I want to be the very best"

"Best there ever is"

"The quickest draw"

"The toughest motherfucker in these... Lands"

X

"Going around every day as I shoot away"

"Taking 'em on down to their knees to pray"

"Make my way up to the top, as I knew I would"

"Being a gunslinger is a glory and goddamn, goddamn it's good"

X

"I want to be the very best"

"Best there ever is"

"The quickest draw"

"The toughest motherfucker in these lands"

"I want to be the very best"

"Best there ever is"

"The quickest draw"

"The toughest motherfucker in these... Lands"

X

"Well I got my wish, I was the best"

"The only problem is"

"I'm laying on the cold cement"

"With a bullet... In my head"

"In my head"

"In my head"

"Now I'm dead"

Finishing the song Delta gave out three woeful whoas for all to hear leaving the song on a sad note, everyone in the cafetria applaud him, Delta bowed to them all and sat back down, "that was splendid," Lida clapped his hands, "looks like those lessons are paying off," Jiro commented patting him on the shoulder.

The whole group was just minding there own business until Onaji pops up out of nowhere holding a piece of paper in front of Delta's face as he was tuning the banjo, "what's that?" he asked, "oh, it's the sports festival I totally forgot about it," Midoriya brought up, "O.K what's it about?" Delta asked never hearing about it. Momo was the one to explain it, "it's a festival that the school hold every year, and students can sign up to compete. Last year Bakugo won," she told him, "I bet he was an ass about it," Delta commented, "HEY!" Bakugo shouted, "pretty much," others agreed, "SCREW YOU GUYS!" he retorted.

"I wanna enter this year master," Onaji told him, but hearing Onaji call Delta her master was a little weird, "hearing her call Delta, master, just sounds awkward," Sato commented, "I wish a girl called me her master," Mineta pouted. "C'mon, master," Onaji pressed on for an answer, everyone turned towards Delta waiting for his reply, "... No," he blunty answered shocking everyone, "wha- why?" Onaji cried out, "you're not ready yet," Delta pointed out, "c'mon, Delta, she's doing pretty well," Tsuyu defended, "well, isn't gonna cut, you're not entering," Delta contested, putting his foot down.

They can all see that Delta wasn't changing his mind, but everyone saw that Onaji, for some reason, had a guilty look, "what's with the face?" Delta asked not taking his eyes off the banjo, "I... Already signed up," Onaji admitted. A single high note was heard from the banjo, Delta looked towards Onaji looking a bit angry, "what?" he asked again, "I really though you'll be on board with this," "you thought wrong, call it off," Delta ordered her, "you can't call it off Delta, once you signed your name in there's no turning back," Ojiro informed him.

Delta shook his head in displeasure, "is there anything else I need to know?" Delta asked, "... I signed you up too," Onaji added and that pushed her master over the edge. Delta set the banjo on the table and gets up, towering over Onaji, "I can't believe you'll do something like this, without running it by me first," Delta spoke feeling vexed, "I'm really sorry master," Onaji apologised bowing her head. Delta paced around too angry to think until he had an idea to get out of it, "I just figured out how to get out of this," Delta claimed, "really how?" Midoriya asked.

* * *

The day of the tournament, "I can't believe you got Caleb to stand in for you," Uraraka spoke up on the side lines, "hey, he was psyched when I told him, he gets bet up people (hopefully not an inch of their lives), and not get in trouble with it," Delta said. Down with the other student, standing next to Onaji, Caleb had a P.E uniform fitted for him, and was really excited, "I'M GONNA TEAR SHIT UP!" he roared, "what the hell! is this even allowed?" one student questioned.

* * *

A/N: The song that Delta sung is a real song called: Gunslinger's Glory, by: The Dead South.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is when some prick shot me, this is when a hooker tried to mug me, and this is from napalm," Delta pointed to each scar which had their own story, "O.K good to know Delta, now pull up your pants," Jiro told him not wanting to see the scars on his ass. Pulling his pants back up everybody put their hands down, "let's not lose focus, I'm not sure we can allow someone else to stand in for Delta," Midnight said running by the rules, "what you mean, Caleb and I are clones, we're practically the same person," Delta argued, "we're not gonna endanger a child," Cementoss retorted firmly, "endanger? he kicked most of your guys' asses," Delta shot back.

Both Midnight and Cementoss glanced at one another, "since you two are the same person, we'll allow it," Midnight proclaimed the two refs allowing it, "HEAR THAT FOLKS!? THE KID'S GONNA PLAY! WHICH MAKES HIM THE YOUNGEST CONTESTANT TO EVER ENTER THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" the announcer said to the crowd which cheered. The students on the other hand were dumbfounded, "you got to be kidding me," one student complained, "ha, I'm not afraid of some kid," another student regarded, until he and countless others saw Caleb head-butted the ground making a large crater, "WHO WANTS SOME!" he roared, "... I like to rephrase that statement," the student took back.

Delta and a few others, like Jiro, Ojiro, and Midoriya, stayed down with Onaji making her practice by asking to show him a few moves before the festival starts, Delta took one step, spun around flying to the other feet, he did another following it with a flip, until he came to a stop. Onaji copied what he did following each step as exact as she can. Soon eyes from the other students started to turn their eyes on them, Delta and Onaji were in sync with their movement as master and students, they kicked their feet high and smacked it backed down with a slap of their hands doing it several times, they soon spun around kicking the air in front of them before jumping in the air, and land flat on their backs.

When landing it made a loud smack as their backs met the ground sounding painful, they didn't even lift their heads when they landed, but they quickly jumped back to their feet, and land back on their backs again and again. Eventually it was time to start so Delta had to leave his student, but while trying to head to the stands the group was met with some of the pro heroes. However they all saw that some of them still had their casts or faded bruises from the time Ether last came, "man, you guys look like shit," Delta was first to break the ice and was met with a punch by Jiro.

The heroes shot a glare at Delta for his poor attempt to crack a joke, the group was made up of Orca, Endeavor, Death Arms, and Kamui Woods, "you little punk, you better show respect, or I'll-" "or what? you're gonna beat me down, is that how no. 1 heroes act here in this world?" Delta interrupted. Delta really pushing Endeavor to the edge as he questioned his status. It was silent as tense rose between them, "that's enough Enji, I'll take it from here," Orca ordered him to stand down, "alright what did I supposedly do this time?" Delta asked trying to sound like he cared, and everyone could tell.

"We're not here because you are in trouble, Delta-kun," Orca stated first, "we're here to keep an eye on you and the kid," Death Arms informed him, "which is why there's a beef in security, just in case, and just to remind you, almost half of the city is watching," Woods added. Delta only shrugged, flicking his hand up, "like I'm gonna fucking do something crazy," Delta argued claiming that he will not cause a scene, "that's what I like to hear, have a good day," Orca dismissed and Delta gave a salute. The pros soon left leaving the students alone, "man besides Shamu's husband, what's up their asses?" Delta quipped and was met with a punch to his arm, "do you have to antagonize them?" Jiro scolded, "Jiro, Jiro... This is me we're talking about," Delta informed.

Back with Caleb and Onaji, she wanted to know what training he had in store for her, "excuse me, Caleb, I know we called off the training, but what was the method you were gonna do?" she asked, "I was gonna lock you in a dark, seal tight room, with no windows, or anything," Caleb answered without hesitation. "What!? you were still gonna give me food, right?" Onaji asked a bit shocked, but Caleb only greeted her with a silent smile, "OH MY GOD! how long were you gonna lock me up?" Onaji gave an outburst, "exactly," is all that Caleb said until time was up it was time for the festival (for plot reasons I'm just gonna skip straight into the fight).

"Alright first up is Caleb, uhh? _what's he's last name?_ doesn't have? oh well," the announcer asked for the rest of his name, but there wasn't much to go for, "The kid from another world, Caleb, going up against, Itsuka Kendo," pairing up the first two fighters the crowd cheers, ready to see some action. Caleb stood on one side of the arena and Kendo on the other, "so what can you do?" Caleb asked, "I can grow my hands bigger, watch," Kendo showed the boy her quirk growing her hand several time its normal size and gave Caleb the peace sign, "... Eh," Caleb shrugged not finding amusing and he had something about handys, but it escapes him.

"ALRIGHT LET'S BEGIN!" the announcer roared. Kendo got ready, waiting for Caleb to make the first move, but he didn't do anything, he just stood their silently, "what is he waiting for?" Midoriya asked sitting in the stands and everybody turned to Delta, "what? don't look at me, we don't hang out," Delta told them. The crowd was getting bored, "c'mon Kendo! cream this kid," Tetsutetsu yelled out, but Kendo sticked to her plan, but Caleb finally made movement. Caleb raised his hands and stuck one finger on the corners of his mouth, "what are you up to?" Kendo said to herself, and was met with a silly face by the boy.

Caleb stretched his mouth to make a wide smile while he stuck his tongue out, "hahaa, what are you doing?" Kendo asked laughing between words, "trying to scare you, are you scared?" Caleb said asking if his plan was working. Kendo just laughed and shook her head, "huh, how about now?" soon Caleb made his fingers sharp, cutting himself, making his mouth wider. Kendo's eyes shot wide open at the horror this child just did right in fornt of everyone, he cut through his cheeks, broke his jaws letting it hang in a way that were unsettling and his tongue dangling. Next thing to happen is that Caleb twisted his body back with his head still facing Kendo, he drops to the ground on all fours, his jaw's splits in half, and ran across the arena.

Kendo was terrifed at the sight of what the little boy did and so was everyone else, Kendo took a step back, but tripped falling to her back now at eye level with Caleb as he crawled across the ground. Seeing the sick twisted smile made Kendo scream in fear as she crawled backwards, wanting to get away from this terrifying boy, Cementoss thought this was going too far as the boy was acting like an animal so he summoned a wall to stop him, but Caleb just jumped right to the top like a spider. See him right above her Kendo screamed, "PLEASE STOP I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Kendo admitted defeat.

It was just silent in the arena with only Kendo's whimpers were heard, "uh... Kendo forfeits the match, Caleb is the winner by default," Midnight announced trying to comfort the traumatized student. In the crowd they were all left speechless on how the boy displayed such an act of gore and self harm to scare his opponent to submission, "that was intense, for a second I thought I was having a nightmare," Kirishima noted to his friends which a number of them was also shaken by the acts.

"So that was his plan, scar tactics," Midoriya spoke up recovering from the shock, but his hands still shaking, "he didn't have to throw a punch to win, all he had to do is make his opponent run away," he added.

* * *

A staff member had walked Kendo up the stand to sit her with her friends, "Itsuka? are you alright?" Pony asked trying to comfort her friend, "y-yeah... I'm alright," Kendo skittishly answered. Very soon Delta came by with a wrapped box in his hands, "Caleb wanted me to give you this, he wanted to say he's very sorry for scaring you," Delta said handing Kendo the apology gift, she unwrapped the box, and opened it to reveal a cute stuffed dog with flappy ears, dotted eyes, and no mouth, "awe, it's cute, but I think Itsuka is little too old for-," "no it's O.K, it's O.K," Kendo objected saying it's alright and accepted the gift while holding onto it.

Going back to his seat Delta waited for, Onaji, who was up next, she was going up against Tetsutetsu, while he was present, Onaji was nowhere to be found, "what's going on?" he asked his friends, "they can't find Onaji anywhere, if she doesn't show up she'll be disqualified," Tsuyu warned him. Delta leaned back in his seat wondering what his student is doing, but then he heard what sound like someone is crying as if right in his ear.

Delta looked around trying to see who was that person crying, but everyone around them looked happy, maybe he was hearing thing, but they started again, and next the crying person spoked, recognized the voice to be Onaji, "I can't do it, I can't do it," she cried. Delta looked around frantically trying to find his student, "Onaji?" he cried out, but to his surprise he didn't speak it out loud, she spoke it in his head, "huh? Delta? where are you? how'd you find me?" Onaji asked. "I didn't, I'm still in the stands... Onaji, I think you just discovered telepathy," Delta broke it down to her, "what?" Onaji spoke out in surprise, "that's awesome, I can't do that," Delta told her saying that her that he does not posses this attribute, "really?" "yeah, but wait, where are you? c'mon on out you're gonna get disqualified," Delta told her.

There was a moment of silences between them, "Onaji?" Delta called out, "I can't do it, what if I lose?" Onaji gave out her concern, fearing that she might fail, "nonono, don't start with that, you can't let the fear of losing keep you from trying, Onaji, because if you just run away right now then all of our time training together was for nothing," Delta argued. Onaji was silent for a few more moments until finally giving a response, "O.K... I'll do it, but I'm still scared," "don't be, I'm right here in your head- holy shit that girl has a nice rack," "DELTA!" "sorry, sorry, but listen, I heard this guy can turn his entire body into steel," Delta ran that by her, "I know, that's why I ran, I can hardly break through wood without bruising my hands," Onaji reasoned, "well there's two options; option one: you can use whatever tactics you can come up with to fight him, or; option two: you can just..."

* * *

The crowd was getting restless on waiting for the student to so up, so they were about to call it off, but someone yelled out, and pointed to one of the entrances, "LOOKS LIKE ONAJI HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" the announcer called out. People cheered finally getting see some action, Onaji and Tetsutetsu took their places, this time Onaji will not run away, "BEGIN!" before anyone had the chance to do anything, Onaji just simply used her ability to push Tetsutetsu out of the ring without taking a step forward, she just lifted her hand, and off went Tetsutetsu flying through the air.

"Tetsutetsu is... Out of bonds?" Midnight announced dumbfounded like everyone else, while the only that could be heard was Delta's laughter, "WHAT!? that's bullcrap!" Tetsutetsu yelled out in disappointment.

* * *

"I'm very proud of you kid," Delta told her, "thank you master, I wouldn't be out there if you haven't told me otherwise," Onaji thanked him sitting down with class 1-A, "I can't believe what you did back there," Momo spoke up amazed even, "I thought that was halirous," Denki said. Everyone got ready for the next round, but something happened, "uh, excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but we have a little complication," "HE'S NOT COMPETING IN THE FESTIVAL!" a woman screamed out sounding angry.

Everyone turned down to the arena to see Mandalay holding Caleb by the ear, "c'mon Red! let him play!" Delta shouted back, "NO! you compete you jackass!" "I didn't even wanted to sign up in the first place!" Delta shot back and was soon going down there with Midoriya, Tsuyu, Jiro, and Onaji in tow. Joining up with one of the members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats Mandalay was not remotely pleased when she heard Caleb was taking Delta's place in the festival, "I can't believe you'll just put a kid in your place in the sports festival," Mandalay said out loud, "hey, he agreed to it, he even won a match," Delta countered, "how about we calm down, let's just take this inside," Midnight offered trying defuse the problem.

Before they could take it inside something happened because out of nowhere a big truck just crashes through the entrance to the arena as it made it out the truck skids to its side and topples to its side. Everyone was caught of guard by the truck, but soon a man inside the truck climbs out, he stood on top of the toppled over truck, pulling out two canisters blinking brightly red in both hands before screaming out, and- ***BOOOOOM!***

The man blew himself up along with the truck, everybody screamed and scrambled to the exits, everyone down in the arena was blown back by the blast, but Cementross put up a wall to protect them. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Jiro yelled out coughing out dust, "we're being attacked!" Midnight spoke out while somewhere else in the arena the pros were scrambling, shouting out orders, "get to your posts! there's a terrorist attack going down!" Endeavor roared at to the security personnel. However that explosion was only the beginning soon they heard gunshots going off.

* * *

In a hallway a gaurd was shot in his throat and now was laying on the ground choking on his own blood, "WE HAVE A MAN DOWN! I REPEAT! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN!" another gaurd shouted through the radio as his friends tried to keep the dying man alive. The terroists have stormed the sports festival with fully automatic assault rifles which tore through their riot shields and bullet-proof vests like tissue paper.

"WE NEED BIGGER GUNS HERE! WE'RE GETTING TORN APART!" a policeman yelled, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! DIIIIEE!" one terrorist shouted in glee. The attackers were wearing a mixture of black and white suites or coats with balaclava masks covering their faces, but their eyes the security team can see clearly that they are filled with joy to kill them. One pulled out a grenade, ripping the pin off, and letting the lever fly off, but he didn't threw it, he charged right at the policemen as he held it high over his head, laughing, pulling his mask off, "MY FACE IS THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!" he told them, and it was. What the team saw was a distorted human face, his nose was gone, pieces of his lips were cut off, and his eyes were just plane black dots, but he had the most happiest face before the grenade detonated in his hand.

The radio was blaring out with security personnel screaming and shouting that they have people dying and are being overwhelmed, "my god," Death Arms commented in disbelief, "what are we still standing here!? go! people are dying!" Orca yelled out to them.

* * *

Back with the others everyone recovered from the explosion, "everyone alright?" Delta asked getting up, not even bothering to dust himself off and went forward, "where are you think you're going?" Midnight demanded wondering why Delta is just gonna wander off. "I'm gonna go kill these sons bitches," Delta answered sounding pissed, "no you're not, all civilians and students have to evacuate immediately," Mandalay ordered him, "I can take care of myself thank you very much," Delta argued back, "guys wait, where's Caleb?" Midoriya said bring everyone's attention to the now missing boy.

Mandalay frantically looked around for the boy screaming his name, "where could he be?" she said worryingly, "I could think of one place," Delta mentioned looking fourth of the entrance and the sounds of panic.

* * *

In halls of the arena Aizawa threw a terrorist to a wall with his scarf, while he kicked a gun out of the other's hand before punching him in the face, but in a way they were like All Might, they never stop smiling. After clearing the area Aizawa went off to the next area, but coming around the next corner he saw a poor policeman being held up to a wall while one of the maniacs gutted him with a knife, laughing as the officer screamed in pain.

A pool of blood can be seen where they stand, and maniac sleeves were stained red, but he finally noticed Aizawa standing right there, "WANNA PLAY?" the psycho asked. Making the first move Aizawa shot his scarf right at the terrorist planning to wrap his head around, but suddenly the man vanished with red mist appearing where he once stood. However he soon quickly reappeared right behind him, "GOTCHA YA!" he cheered wrapping his arm around Aizawa's neck while he had his knife raised, but the man was impaled through the back.

He let go and dropped the knife, Aizawa then saw that Caleb saved his life by turning his arm to a sword that is big as him, he then stuck his other arm into the man, lifts him up right over him, and rips him in half. The two halves of the maniac went flying to the ground spilling blood everywhere, but Aizawa turned his attention the officer who was stabbed, "he's dead, there's nothing you can do for him now," Aizawa turned to Caleb just standing right behind him, not even fazed by the deceased policeman, "c'mon, we don't have the luxury to grief," Caleb added, Aizawa got up and both him and Caleb went on.

* * *

Groups of people ran as fast as they could to avoid the hail of bullets as they were aimed at them, at this point the terrorist were killing anyone who were unfortunate enough to come across their sights. One couple were running for their lives as they heard the laughter of one of the mad men closing in on them, "READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!" he cheered joyously as he gave chase.

One of them trips, falling to the ground, the other person tried to pull her friend up, but saw that the person chasing them was right in front of them, he rose his rifle, aiming at their faces, and squeezed the trigger. The bullets went flying, but missed their mark, the couple were swept away by a blur, and were dropped off by the exit, confused to what happened, "go! keep running to safety," Lida advised and ran back inside to find more civilians. Bolting through the hallways knocking any terrorist off their feet or crash them into a wall, going down one room Lida failed to see a trip wire, he goes flying across the floor, and rolled into bear-traps that have been laid out on the ground.

Lida has his right arm and leg get clamped down on by the metallic teeth of the traps, Lida screamed in pain trying to pry the trap off him, until he noticed one masked man standing over him. He had his rifle at the ready to kill Lida, but was socked to the face with such extreme force that the rifle went flying out of his hands, and was caught in Delta's, soon everyone else arrived. Lida was relieved to see that his friends came to his rescue with Cementoss prying the traps off him, "thank goodness, you saved me at the las-," * **BANG!** * a shot rang out right next to them, turning to see Delta shot the killer dead, "what did you do!?" Mandalay shouted in anger.

She tried to snatch the rifle out of his hand, but as she sets her hand on the rifle, Delta yanked her forward, elbowing her in the face, and threw her over his shoulder, "try to grab the gun again, I dare your," Delta challenged pointing the gun at Mandalay's face. No one made single move as Delta held his finger up to the trigger, "I'm not gonna run with my tail between my legs when people are dying, I literally can't stand by when everything goes to hell, I just can't," Delta told firmly, "if you excuse me, I got some terrorist to kill," he walks over to the dead corpse swipping all the clips he had on him and heads on.

* * *

A terrorist was pinned to a wall by giant fist and was smashed in the face by another fist, "that's one less badguy!" Death Arms called out, and was almost shot in the back by gun fire, but Woods grew out his hands covering him from the storm of bullets, "where did they come from?" Woods asked taking down the other. Mt. Lady kicked one gunman in the face sending him flying, "ugh, they're everywhere," she complained, that's when one maniac pops out of nowhere holding up a live grenade in his hand, "PEEK A BOO!" he cheered.

He was standing right in front of the pro heroes, the three were completely caught off guard they wouldn't be able to react fast enough to save themselves, but then out of the blue the hand that held the explosive was severed from the rest of his arm. The grenade falls to the ground and the three saw that it was Caleb, the other clone, the grenade was still live, but Caleb made a quick decision to throw himself on top of the grenade taking the full blast. All that was heard was a muffled boom as the explosion lifted Caleb by an inch, seeing a flash for a bout a second, and streaks of smoke came off his body, "that was fun," Caleb commented, "you gotta be kidding me," Woods spoke seeing that a grenade was incapable to inflict harm on the boy.

Seeing the man was still alive the heroes planned to questioned him, but the man was quickly killed by bullet meeting his skull, everyone looked over, and that there were four gunmen aiming their rifles at them, but only for them to be gunned down. Coming in the next hall the pros saw Delta armed and ready, "what're you think you're doing?" Death Arms demanded, "my job, c'mon we have a live one here, let's asks some questions," Delta offered pulling one straggler up to a wall.

"Alright, who are you? and who'd you work for?" Woods demanded, but the man just laughed, "we are mere children to our prophet, to our creator... Our father, Him, the imitators must die, and all who don't serve to the vision of Him must be cleansed from existence," he preached. Death Arms was just annoyed, he didn't find what he had to say useful, "what does that even mean!?" he demanded, "relinquish your sanity, _*giggle*_ to ascend to to a higher life... Or die," he chuckled before he bled out, "what now?" Mt. Lady asked, then heard a gun being cocked, "what'd you mean, what now? you do your job, now get the fuck off your asses and get out there!" Delta told them, "he's right, what're we just standing here for? let's go!" Death Arms said in agreement.

* * *

In another part of the building Bakugo fired explosions after explosion at their attackers trying to get close, "RRRAA! PISS OFF!" he roared getting annoyed at the terrorists' persistence, "I'M NOT GONNA LET A BUNCH A NO QUIRKS GET PASSED ME," he jeered. However one of the terrorists charged right at him, before Bakugo could blow him away the man threw his whole gun at him stunning Bakugo, giving himself enough time to tackle him to the ground. The attacker pulled out a knife driving it down towards Bakugo's face, but Bakugo stuck up his arm stopping the blade by mere inches from his face, but struggled to push the man away as he continued to put his weight onto him while he laughed to his face.

The blade was drawing closer and closer until suddenly the man became totally weightless, he was floated away up to the ceiling as he tried to lash out at Bakugo, "are you O.K Katsuki? Uraraka asked concern for her friend. Bakugo however didn't looked pleased either way, "back off! I don't need your help," he scolded her, "hey, nice save Uraraka," Delta called out, "Delta, what's happening?" Uraraka asked, "what does it look like? we're being attacked," Delta told her before shooting the weightless man dead.

Uraraka and Bakugo were complete caught off guard by that, seeing the man go limp while blood dripped from the bullet wound, "you two should get going," Delta advised them. The officers and anyone else who couldn't make it out of the building were fighting for their lives as their killers were so hell bent on killing them up close and personal to cause fear and panic. They barred the doors locking everyone in with them, but everyone on the outside sent help sending squad cars filled with policemen and women, "we're coming up to the stadium! get ready!" the diver yelled out to the passengers- "R.P.G!" the co-driver shouted as a rocket propelled grenade flew right at them.

The truck was struck going up in flames, "shit! GO BACK! GO BACK!" the driver of the second truck shouted to the radio seeing the first truck get taken out. All Might fought his way through the mad men sending them flying, smashing thwm through walls and floors, "All Might!" Midoriya yelled out to him, along with Jiro, Tsuyu, and Onaji, "Izuku? what's wrong?" All Might asked, "all the doors are blocked off, nobody can get out," Jiro said, "and none of the police officers can get in, they're shooting rockets at them," Tsuyu added.

"So that what's that sound was, don't worry I got this," All Might reassured, he punched through the ground cutting to the ground floor, he soon found the blocked off entrance being guarded, "alright time to end this, TEXAS SMASH!" he shouted blowing the doors wide open. Giving way for the officers get in a truck filled with police floors it across the open before they took a shot at them. They made it in with the truck smashing against a wall, the door fling open, and armed police officers jumped out, "GO! GO! GO!" one man shouted jumping out.

* * *

Another parts of the building Caleb was dashing through halls jumping off the walls with his claws, slicing the mad men to pieces, while in another part of the building Delta thoroughly searched rooms for terrorist or survivors. One terrorist member popped up ready to blow him apart, but Delta was too quick with his mind threw the man out the window before it could happen while he failed to see a man sneaking up behind him, but the man was met with a quick kick to the face which sent him crashing through the window.

That man fell to his death and Delta saw that it was his student that saved him, but had a look of disbelief she planned to kick him out the window, "Onaji, Onagi look at me," Delta called to her, "I just- I just," Onaji tripped over her words, "Onaji you can't break down now, you have to keep going," he told her trying to comfort her. At that moment Delta her boots marching towards them, but with the tone of their voices they were police, so he dropped the gun, "we have civilians!" you man shouted.

After being spotted, Delta decided for the well being of Onaji, and let the police guide them out, by the time they made it out most of the terrorist were either out cold, or dead, Delta soon spotted his class mates being looked over by officers and paramedics. Waving to him Delta thought maybe they can help calm Onaji down, until he knocked to the ground by the same man Onaji kicked out the window, apperently he survived the fall. He pulls out grenade from his belt arming it, "if we can't kill you, we take away those who you hold dear," the man said to Delta as the grenade flashed.

He laughed and laughed, but Aizawa set out his scarf pulling his hand that held the grenade, Delta quickly jumps back up, grabs onto Onaji, and struck the man across the face with the back of his hand. He loses his grip on the grenade, everybody ran for cover, but Delta and Onaji wouldn't be fast enough to make or throw the explosive, so Delta pulled Onaji in front of him will he turned his back to the grenade. It goes off sending shrapnel everywhere, everyone made it to cover, but Delta took some of the blast.

When the smoke cleared Onaji found herself laying on the floor with her master covering her, she didn't saying anything, and neither did he, it was all quiet. Delta slowly lifted himself off Onaji and she saw that streaks of smoke came of his back, small pieces of metal stuck out of him, but he had this enraged expressed on his face, and he turned his head to the terrorist who still manage to survive by a thread. He was dragging himself across the ground with a trail of blood behind him, Delta rose to his feet and Onaji saw that his back was in tatters, "m-mast-," Onaji tried to call to him Delta walked forward until he was next to the man.

Everyone watched wondering what Delta was doing, until he stomped right down on the man's ankle causing a loud snapping sound and the man screamed in pain. Delta then kicked him flipping the man to his back, he knelt down and started beating him, punching him in the face, bloodying his fists, even when the man fell out of consciousness Delta didn't stop, he just kept pummeling onto the man. The people around watched in horror as Delta beats the man nonstop until finally he stands up and with all his strength curbed stomp the man's head, obliterating his skull, _"*huff!* *puff!* *huff!* *puff!*-_ RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared to the dead corpse.

He turned back seeing that all eyes were on him, scared to what he did without remorse, without hesitation, he brutally killed the man, Onaji gets up to approach him, but right there Delta crumbles to his knees, and falls to the ground. All that Delta can hear is the fading screams of his student.


	22. Chapter 22

"Breaking new," announced a news anchor, "shock and terror has struck the sports festival at the U.A Academy as an unknown group of vicious terrorist has stormed the festival filled with innocent students, school officials, and spectators. They seemingly appeared from thin air when they attacked, armed with fully automatic weapons, grenades, knives, a rocket launcher, and even a stolen truck that the group packed with explosives. The stolen vehicle was driven right into the arena before (unfortunately) being successfully detonated. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack since then, and so far it has caused a few or so more dozens deaths and many more wounded, most of them police officers who died on the line of duty. This attack will be the most deadliest and horrifying incident on Japanese soil for decades to come. Police don't have any leads at this moment, but they believe they might know what the group was aiming to accomplish," the news anchor finished.

* * *

It was a familiar feeling, his head was killing him, his whole body aching, bones making loud popping sounds when he moved, cracking his eyes open Delta found himself on a hospital bed, "deja vu," Delta spoke out rubbing his head. He turned a corner and there he saw Snipe sitting in a chair sleeping, "Jesus fucking Christ, WAKE UP!" he yelled out and threw a bunch a popsicle stick at him, "I'm up! I'm up! huh? hey you're awake," Snipes said surprised to see him up, "yeah, I'm awake, how long have I been out?" Delta asked, "actually you've been a sleep for a only a couple of days, doctors though you were gonna be in a coma for weeks," Snipe explain.

"Sweet, now get off your ass, and go get the doctor," Delta asked throwing his pillow at him.

* * *

Hours after being notified of Delta waking everyone came to the hospital to see him, some of the students have brought "get well" gifts, Tsuyu, Mina, and Momo brought Delta a new jacket after his old one was blown to bits. Uraraka brought balloons, others brought cards, and Midoriya brought some of his mother's cooking. Delta was grateful (especially the food), that all his friends came, but was really surprised to see Jiro's dad, Kyotoku, coming in through the door, "glad to see someone's still alive," Kyotoku commented lightening the mood even futher.

Both of them laughed and it came to surprise to the members of class 1-A, except for Jiro, she knew that Delta and her father formed a good bond between them, "here, I got ya something," Kyotoku offered him a obviously wrapped gift. Delta took it in his hands and started undoing the warping paper, "wow, this is a nice guitar, Kyotoku, you shouldn't have," Delta commented, "well if you say so," Kyotoku said jokenly attempting to take the gift back. "hahahaa, O.K O.K, I didn't mean it," everybody laughed seeing that display of affection, Delta took a good look at the guitar, it was very well polished, it's dark in cooler with it being darker on the edges, but showed it's actually red, and had a nice black strap, "I love it, man, thank you," Delta thanked him.

Even though he was happy, he can't help, but notice that someone was missing, "where's Onaji?" Delta asked a bit concern, "he's alright if that's what you're asking," Denki told him, "we told her that you woke up, but she stayed home," Tsuyu told him. Delta was confused, but he wasn't one to stay in bed to figure out why, "I'm going," he stated kicking the blankets off of him. Everybody got up to stop, but Delta persisted, "at least let us get out so you change!" Jiro shouted as Detla was only in those hospital robes.

When he was about to walk out the door Delta was immediately met with flashing cameras and people bombarding him with question, shoving microphones into his face, "excuse us, but what do you know about the terrorist group?" "are you connected to them in anyway?" "do you think they'll be playing another attack?" They all shouted questions over each other trying to get questions until security had to come in and remove the crowd, "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened in a couple of days?" Delta asked, "a lot has happened, Delta," Aizawa stated to him clearly turning the T.V in the room on, "it's been two days since the attack on the sports festival and there has been a raise in state security," the news anchor announced.

The screen has shown well armed police officers and troops patrolling the streets, curfews were now implemented, and checkpoints have been positioned in certain areas of the city.

* * *

One hour has passed and Delta has managed to slip pass the reporters, making his way to Onaji's home, it was oddly quiet at this home, leaving Delta to wonder if anyone is home. Nevertheless he knocks on the door, a few moments later he heard the locks being undone, and answering the door was Onaji with a blanket wrapped around her, and still in her P.J's, "hey sleeping beauty," Delta greeted. Onaji was completely surprised to see him just standing right in front of her as if nothing really happen, like I don't know, like he's never been blown up, "you're all right," Onaji said out loud hugging him tightly.

Delta had the air in his lungs ripped from him, finding it surprising how strong Onaji can hold someone in a hug, "can't breath, can't breath," Delta pleaded. Onaji let's go and Delta saw that her eyes were filling with tears, "hey, what's the matter? why are you crying?" Delta asked coming in the house, "I thought you died because me, If I made sure the villain I kicked out the window was really dead, you wouldn't gotten hurt," Onaji admitted, blaming herself for Delta's injuries.

She dropped right onto her couch in the living room, wrapping herself in the blanket, "It's not your fault, besides it's not my first time getting blown up, so you don't have to worry about it," Delta reassured her. Onaji just buried herself deeper into the blanket, "I thought you died, trying to protect me, I burst into tears when I saw you fall, I don't know if I could handle that as a hero," Onaji said sadly disappearing into her blanket, "hey, don't give me that, and come out of there, don't make me go in after you," Delta commented trying to cheer her up.

Onaji din't listen, so Delta attempted to follower into her blanket, Onaji told him not to, but Delta managed to make her giggle despite trying to repel him, Delta pulls her out, both laughing seemingly they forgotten all their worries, at the point Onaji plants a kiss on Delta's lips. A moment has passed, Onaji just realized what she just did, and quickly yanks herself away from Delta with her face noticeably turning red, "I'm so sorry!" Onaji pleaded waving her hands defensively, Delta chuckled when seeing her embarrassed face. He found it cute.

Onaji was in a panic of embarrassment apologising rapidly, her eyes scrambled across left-to-right, but Delta pulled her back in, "don't be," Delta said, and everything was just a blur between the two.

* * *

Hours had passed and the two had taken their love session into Onaji's room, luckily for them Onaji's family were out, so they had the house all to themselves leaving them undisturbed. They admitted their feelings for one another, but going to the not so distant memory of the terrorist attack, Onaji had her first taste of heartless, and bloodlust villains; it made her think, that maybe she's just not cut out for this hero business, how much pressure can she actually endure if she ever goes out on the field.

However this thought sat with Delta way before the attack because Delta never viewed himself as a hero. Not once and felt that it was no different in his days in Vietnam, he just doesn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to find peace, to settle down, to have a family, and he believed he could achieve his dream with Onaji.

* * *

The next day Delta walked to the academy seeing that it wasn't closed down despite the attack, but guards heavily patrolled it, walked in without his uniform, he had it nicely folded as if they were brand new. He stood right in front of Nezu's office taking deep breaths, _"*huff!*_ alright. There's no turning back now," Delta told himself. He made a fist and hit his knuckles on the door, "come in," Nezu called out, Delta opened the door and saw the principal sitting at his desk doing his work, "may I help Delta?" Nezu asked, but then he took notice that he wasn't in uniform, "why aren't dressed for school?"

Delta took a seat in front of him and placed the folded up uniform on his desk, "I've been think Mr. N, I been thinking long and hard about it, and I made up my mind... I'm dropping out," Delta said clearly. Nezu stopped what he was doing and places the pen down, "drop out? why'd you wanna do that?" he asked, surprised to hear his decision, "for starters, I'm not hero material, all these capes, costumes, etc. and getting paid for all of it, it's not for me," Delta explained.

"Well... I can't force you, but I have to say, I believed you would've made a good hero," Nezu commented, but Delta seemed to scoff at the last bit, "no, no I wouldn't," he retorted, "yes, you would, you're a good person," Nezu persisted, "no I wouldn't, did you see me beat that guy who attacked the festival few days ago? I shattered his skull into pieces, how many heroes do you see doing that?... I am not a good person Nezu." "Yes, I've seen the horrific display that happened, and yes, I don't really approve the death upon anyone, but you acted to protect many innocent people. Especially Ms. Onaji. You really do care for her, you stopped her from taking her own life, you heard her struggles so you took her under your wing, you trained her harshly, but she's doing better than ever. I never seen such improvement and she's thankful that she met you."

Delta let it all sink in thinking back to the time he first met her, she was so vulnerable, and weak spirited, he saw himself in her, and that made him think back when he met Dà when he was so small. Smiling, Delta had to agree, but he must be going, "thank you for everything," he told him, Nezu offered his hand, but that wasn't enough for Delta, so he hugged him, "good luck Delta," Nezu wished him goodbye.

* * *

After leaving Nezu's office Delta felt it wouldn't be right he didn't tell his friends that he was dropping out, so he decided to at least tell them, "WHAT!?' they all shouted, "you're leaving?" Jiro repeated, "from this school or reality?" Midoriya asked wondering how far this is going, "just the school Midoriya," Delta answered him wanting to get that out of the way first. "But why are you leaving?" Uraraka asked, "I don't think heroism is right for me, I feel no different with being a hero here with me being a solider back in Nam," Delta explained.

"So now what? what's your plan?" Tsuyu asked, "easy, I'm gonna try to find work, I wanna settle down, I don't wanna worry about saving the day, or stopping villainy. I'm just so tired," Delta spoke his thoughts out loud. Everyone glanced at one another seeing that Delta really doesn't want to do this anymore and when they saw him get blown up revealing the scars from his endless war with himself they soon believed that maybe it was for the best, "I can't believe I'm really gonna say it, but I'm gonna miss you man," Jiro spoke up.

"Awwe, you wanna hug?" Delta remarked approaching Jiro with open arms, but she threaten to stab him with one of her earphone jaxs, "alright I'm off everyone, good luck to you all at becoming heroes," Delta wished them. Everyone replied back saying their goodbyes, and Delta left, while walking down the halls Delta ponder what kind of work he be able to obtain with his history, but then a man stopped him. He was quite tall like him, his hair was a mint color, but he had a mask that cover his face, "hello there, I'm Gunhead, and you must be Delta," Gunhead introduced himself. Delta was confused, but answered him, "yeah, what's your business, if I may ask?" "I seen what you did during that attack a couple of days ago, you handled yourself pretty well, and also over heard your conversation with the principal and your friends," he quickly admitted, "I know you don't wanna be a hero, but how would you like to work for me at my self-defense class, I could you use a guy with your skill set."

Delta didn't know what to think, either be wary of some random guy listening into his conversations, or to the good fortune that he had received, "so, you wanna heir me to be a self-defense instructor? sure I'll take it," Delta agreed without hesitating. The two shook on it, "great, come with me there's just some paperwork we have to deal with first, but I'm looking foward of having you on the team," Gunhead stated, "glad to be part of it," Delta agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

Walking into Gunhead's martial arts school the next the day, Delta, had finished up his paper work to go into the workforce, to train upcoming heroes, walking in he saw Gunhead about ready to open up shop, "Delta, good to see you made it to the first day of work," Gunhead greeted. Caleb took off his jacket and stored it away, "well, what else could I do? I'm ready," Delta consider, "that's what I like to hear, now help me get this place ready before our students come in," Gunhead gave him his first order and Delta carried it accordingly.

Lifting up a punching bag as big as him Delta suddenly heard a voice in his head, "Delta?" Onaji mentally called to him, "yes, Onaji?' Delta answered back, "I did it... I dropped out this morning," Onaji broke it to him, "you did? sorry, I know you've gave it everything you had-," "don't blame yourself for influencing me, is that what you're saying, but no it's O.K, I'm going to work in my mother's shop," Onaji said. "That's good, I'm happy if you're happy," Delta commented, "but I like to ask if you like to go out tonight?" "I love to, down town?" "sure, see you then," "later," both ended their talk and returned to work.

* * *

Else where in a different school, Satsuki took her seat, everyone in her class was present, but were a bit rowdy however their teacher came in, and got her students undercontroll, "all right kids settle down, we have a new student joining our classroom," she anounced the news to them. The kids started to shooting questions towards her, "well let's ask him ourselves," the teacher suggested, and Satsuki was surprised to see her friend Caleb walk in with members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats just waiting out the door seeing how it will play out.

The teacher pulled out a piece of paper that Caleb has filled out for her, "his name is, Caleb, he's originally from, Alaska U.S.A, but moved here in Japan, and likes... Starting fires?" the teacher looks to Caleb who just had his hands behind his back, but could tell he had a devious smile on his face, and the Wild Pussycats slapping their palms to their faces. The teacher glances back to the paper and just folds it up, "we'll just finish this up another day, go take your seat, Caleb," she directed. Caleb walked down between the rows of desks until he came up to an empty desk that happened to be right next to Satsuki, "hi Caleb," she said so eagerly and the boy greeted the same way back.

Both children were happy to see that they were going to attending the same school and the same class together.

* * *

In the city streets people heading to work or to take care of a few errands for the house, all was well as everyone enjoyed their day even if their occasionally peaceful home is one step away from Martial Law, but are unaware of the approaching danger heading their way. Prancing through the alleyway a group of deer are running for their lives as something has chased them out of their forest home, "what's that sound?" one person asked hearing thousands of hooves pounding on the ground.

The citizens looked all over until a hoard of deers has ran out of the alleyway, they jumped over cars, crashed into people, and turned over carts. The stampede has funneled down the street, and everybody got out of the way, "what the he-," *BAM!* before the man can say what was on his mind, he was ran down by a large creature. The beast was bigger than a buffalo, but managed to catch everyone off guard, its front legs has four toe-like hooves while the rear ones had two, its fur had a striped pattern, it a big horn that forked in the middle, like prehistoric rhinoceros, and it had rows of razor sharp teeth with protruding cheek bones.

After it knocked down the man, it lifted him back up with its horn, and started flinging him around, the man screamed out as he was thrown across the street, he tried desperately to get away, but the beast quickly clamps its jaws around his head, and killed the poor man. Everyone ran in terror as the wild animal viciously killed and proceeded to eat the man with the sound of bones braking from its powerful jaws and then gave a bloodcrudeling roar.

* * *

During lunch the class of 1-A was enjoying their meals at their usually spot, they engaging in conversation, and hearing that their friend was immedaitely offered work as a martial arts trainer. However Mina was browsing through her phone until she saw the news section and was completely shocked to see what was going on, "guys look! someone just got killed by a wild animal in the city," Mina called out to them showing them what's on her screen.

Everyone was shocked to hear that a man was brutally killed by an animal, but were complete thrown to confusion by what the animal was, but let the news reporter explain everything, "A man in the city was mauled to death by a strange creature, that was previously chasing a hoard of deer before changing its target onto the man who was caught off guard as it came charging behind him. We go LIVE on the scene where authorities are trying to subdue the creature."

The scene changes into the streets as a field reporter stood in front of the camera, "the creature has so far been contained in this street where authorities are attemping to capture the creature alive, but don't have anything to neutralize it at the moment so they're trying to box it in until animal control arrive with the necessary equipment."

The feed went on showing the policemen trying to hold the creature back with shields and cars, the creature soon got a running start and charged at the officers, they quickly got out of the way, but one of them trips over as the beast passes by, it saw him fumble, and it has chosen its next meal. It swiftly turned around, ready to sweep the officer up in its horns, the policeman quickly got up to his feet and started running as fast as he could, but the creature was quickly gaining up on him.

The policeman passed by a friend who shielded himself behind a car door, but was sent flying out the other side when the creature bashed its head on the door. The space between them was closing between them, the officer fell the hot breath of the animal closing in on him, and the beast swiped its horn under his legs, tripping him. The man hit the ground, the beast skidded to a stop, and tried to sink its teeth into him, the officer pulled up his hands grabbing onto its horn while he kicked it under its chin trying to kick himself away from its jaws, however his hand slipped, and the beast bit down on his arm.

The man screamed out in pain as the creature sunk its teeth deeper into his flesh, in a futile attempt the man tried to pry the beast's jaws open, but his worst fear has come true. He heard a snap sound and surge of pain more intense than before made him scream louder, but then out of nowhere a dart struck the creature in the neck. Animal control has arrived and they immediately shot the beast with elephant tranks, but spooked the creature which added more pressure onto the man's arm, and then to his horror his arm was torn off.

The man fell to the floor screaming in both horror and pain seeing his arm get eaten and his blood spilling on the floor, the tranquilizer soon kicked in and the beast's vision was getting blurry and its legs wobbly. The other officers quickly ran in and dragged their friend out of harms way, the animal was now stumbling around, banging against cars, and bucking at anyone who got close until it eventually caved in, and was now fast asleep. Officers and animal control quickly loaded up the beast into a cage and hualed to the place where the other monster was being held

* * *

The class saw everything on the phone, how the officer had his own arm torn off however that incident was only the beginning as more and more alien creatures started appearing, giant sauropod-like birds came wandering down the street, killer mechanized drones flying through the city in swarms, wolves the size of horses prowling the woods. Creatures from other worlds were invading the city terrorizing the citizens, curfews are now in affect for the people's safety as the other worldly predators become bolder to come in the city, tanks now roll down the streets as more bigger and armored monsters now appear, they have yet to have a run in with anything with any higher intelligence, fearing that they might run into an alien military force.

Walking down the street one night, Delta was heading to his apartment from work, and just finishing up his date with Onaji, but may have sneaked a couple of drinks from the rest restaurant. Stumbling down the street drunk happy Delta didn't notice that a black S.U.V was creeping up behind, "fffuuuuk uuuuu em druk, fuuck ya am dunk, fu-," Delta was snatched into the vehicle and once he's in the S.U.V guns down the street.

* * *

With a bag over his head Delta couldn't see where he is, but he could tell that he probably arrived to the destination, Delta was seated in a chair, the bag was yanked off his head revealing that Delta was passed out drunk, "somebody wake him up," shouted Aziawa. Slapping him awake Delta was confused and... well just confused when he saw all the people sitting and standing around a table, "awe man, well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Delta spoke he then stood up, "my names Delta and I'm an alcoholic-," "no! god damn it, is he drunk?" one official at the table questioned.

"Delta, try to touch your nose," All Might tasked him, "psst, that's easy," Delta said he rose his hand pointing it to his nose, but missed we he moved his finger near his face, "oops, wait, missed, missed it again, again, wait I got this, damn, damn, shit, double shit, triple shit, shit-tacular." He missed and missed and missed and missed again until Midnight stepped beside him and forcefully made Delta chug down a picture of coffee, vision started to make senses and all his movement was back in his control. He looked around Delta saw pro heroes and high ranking police chiefs, and governmemt officials then he notice Caleb sitting right next to him, "Bravo, you're in A.A too?" Delta asked, "cool, high five," "put your hand down you're embarrassing us," Caleb told him.

Everyone in the room palmed their faces, "Delta, this isn't an A.A meeting," Naomasa stated first, "good, because A.A is for quiters," Delta remarked and puked on the floor, "aaawww c'mon!" the people cried. "Mr. Delta, we've brought you and young Caleb here to discuss the rising issue that's happening in our city," Commissioner General told him. "There's been a surge of wild and alien animals running lose in the woods and are growing bolder and rampant by the day. It's now been knocked down to hours," Tsuragamae reported.

"What the hell you want us to do about it? we're not the ones bring them here," Delta refuted, "we would at least like you two to send them back since you two are the only ones capable of dimensional travel," Woods asked, "I'm fine with that," Caleb answered. "But there's still the issue on, WHY, they're popping up here in the first place, so that's why we're planning on investigating the forest where they all come out from, tomorrow morning," Snipes stated clearly, "wait, tomorrow morning?" Delta repeated, "yes," Snipes confirmed. "Nope, no can do," Delta shot down.

Everybody was surprised and pissed when Delta refused to come, "why not? why are you refusing to come? you and your friend are part of this," Endeavor roared angerly, "I'm not friends with this dolt," Caleb interjected, stating clearly that he's not friends with Delta. "You know I had about enough of you and your prototype brothers calling my cloning line idiots, so I'm gonna kick your-," *POW!* before Delta had the chance Caleb easily knocked the older clone out cold. Splashing water onto his face Delta was now awake, "he's awake," Backdraft announced, "O.K back on topic, why won't you come?" Aizawa demanded, "because I'm gonna meet my girlfriend's parents, officially this time, tomorrow," Delta gave his reason.

"The city is on the verge of invasion and you're not going to help all for a date?" the Deatharms said out loud sounding annoyed, "... yes, and you can't make me," Delta confirmed, he was not going to have his mind changed, "I'm not a cop, and I'm not a licensed hero, hell I'm not eighteen yet, therefore you can't-," "we'll pay you twenty grand," "fifty," "thirty," "thirty and case beer," "deal."


	24. Chapter 24

On the same night at the Asui residences everyone had went off to bed, Mrs. Asui had just tucked in Satsuki, and wished her good night, "mom?" Satsuki called to her, "what is it, Satsuki?" her mother asked, "what if one of those monsters come here when I'm sleeping?" the little girl asked frightenly. The mother sat down on her bed, she had heard of monsterous creatures creeping into their home city in broad daylight, "everything is goning alright Satsuki, with the heroes on watch the monsters can't get to you, and besides your father and I our across the hall if you get too scared, O.K?" Mrs. Asui comfort her daughter.

She kissed her goodnight and headed off to bed, Tsuyu had just changed into her P.J's, she climbed into bed, but thought about all what's happening in her home, all the monsters lurking just outside the city, armed troops patrolling, and tanks rolling down the streets, its like they're on the brink of war. Nevertheless Tsuyu tucked herself in drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was dark. She couldn't she her hands in front of her, but Tsuyu can hear wind faintly whistling through an opening, light streamed out of it, "HELLOOOOO!?" Tsuyu cried out, but her call only echoed in the air. Tsuyu once again found herself in the dark, she climbed over rock, dirt, and rubble the ground warm and so did the wind. Everything was silent, nothing made a sound, Tsuyu made to the opening it crack on a wall, it was small, but big enough for her to squeeze herself through.

She was outside, the sky was orange, storm clouds blocked the sun, thunder and lightning roaring out from afar, building were in ruins, crumbling and fading, but Tsuyu noticed that strange mass of flesh growing all around pulsing and wrapping itself in its surroundings. "Where am I?" Tsuyu asked herself, she took a step forward and stumbled onto a skeleton, gasps at the sight of it, the jaws hung ajar as if the person died screaming, Tsuyu looked around and saw more scattered around, piles of the dead old and young littered the earth.

Tsuyu's fear was growing stronger, she turned, and ran wanting to get away, as she ran down what she believed once used to be a city street, cars were rusted or crused, some poles and signs still stood, but the words rusted away. Tsuyu turned down on one street, but froze completely in horror to what she saw, something gigantic the size that was too unimaginable to describe, a mesh of stone and flesh, giant eyes that glowed yellow darted around.

It was some tower going far, far up to the skys, reaching out to space, in the air, Tsuyu saw in shock what looked like other worlds entangled in with one another all looked to be in the same condition. One the ground Tsuyu witnessed rows of thousands of people bowing to the tower, Tsuyu tried approaching one person, but saw that these people were anything, but normal, that were misshapen symbols cut into their flesh and, their eyes looked dead.

" **Tsuyu** ," a voice called out, it sounded like many people called out at once trying to call Tsuyu to whoever, Tsuyu followed the voices to where it was leading her, but figured out that it was coming from the tower. Tsuyu didn't want to approach it, but she saw something that caught her attention, she focus her sights onto the tower and noticed that a man was sitting at the middle of it, that's when she noticed that it wasn't a tower. It was a throne.

" **Tsuyu** ," the voice called out her name again, "who are you? how do you know my name?" Tsuyu demanded, but the man could tell she was afraid, " **I come for your world** ," the man told her. Tsuyu started to feel dizzy, her legs grew weaker, and her vision started to fade, but soon a flash of light flooded her mind, she saw something flash before her, it was her home room class, everyone was there, but something was wrong, Mr, Shota was laying on the floor, blood pooled on the floor, all Tsuyu saw was a figure holding a gun in his hand, his eyes were that of the terrorists, black dots on wide shining white eyes, and the only sound was heard was a single giggle come from him.

* * *

"NNOOOO!" Tsuyu screamed, her heart racing, her head sweating, and her lungs breathing in and out rapidly as she took in air, "Tsuyu!? what's wrong?" Mr. Asui said concerningly, Tsuyu looked around as she found herself back home in bed. It was all just a dream... Or was it?

* * *

Walking down to school Tsuyu was still tired due to her dreaming, stepping in class Tsuyu found it in a stated like its alway's in, chaos, but Tsuyu just wants to sit down however before she could take a step further someone grabbed her by the shoulder, "hey guys! what's happening?" Delta greeted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing surprised to see that Delta was back, "Delta? what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked, "yeah you dropped out," Lida pointed reminding him, "yeah, but can a guy at least say hi?" Delta prompted, "well, it is nice to see you again," Mina commented. Delta entered the room greeting everybody inside, even though school hasn't started yet everybody started cracking jokes and recalling times with one another, but Tsuyu sat at her desk feeling too tired, "hey what's wrong?" Delta asked sitting next to her.

Tsuyu gave a quick yawn, "I'm just tired, Delta-san, I had this weird dream," Tsuyu told him, "hehe really? well it's just a dream," Delta replied, but in Tsuyu's head she froze. When she heard him giggle it sounded so familiar, her head flashed back to the dream where Aizawa laid dead on the ground, but saw more clearly now, the person who gunned him down was Delta, except it wasn't Delta. The flashback ended and Tsuyu was staring back at what she now realizes is an imposter, "alright class take your seats," Aizawa instructed his students.

The homeroom teacher then realized that their was an extra face in the room, "Delta? what are you doing here?" Aziawa questioned, the imposter gets up walks towards the teacher while everyone, except Tsuyu. "Oh, I realized how much you did for me, I decided to give back," the imposter offered as he reached into his back pocket, and Aizawa was caught off guard when he saw a barrel of a gun pointing right at him.

No saw this coming they froze in place as the imposter already squeezed the tri- ***WHAM!*** a chair was thrown in full force at the imposter as it sends him crashing into the wall, "Tsu!? what the hell!?" Kirishima cried out still in shock to what happened. Everyone gathered together to question what happen, while Aizawa checks on the imposter, but saw that he tried to point the gun at him at point blank range, but Aizawa smacked the gun out of his hand, and jumped away.

Everybody stood where they are as the imposter stood back up with an ear-to-ear smile as he cracked his bones back in place, "Delta!? what are you doing?" Momo questioned him, "that's not Delta!" Tsuyu told everyone, and everyone didn't seem to believe her at first, but the imposter then spoke like the man in Tsuyu's dreams. " **awwwww! why did you have to ruin it? it would've been easier, so painless, not many get that luxury to die from the Prophet Son of Him** ," said the imposter. The students got angry as the imposter threaten their lives, "who sent you!? what do you want?" Todoroki demanded, but was greeted by small laughter, "hehehehehe... **we want you all to die** ," he said plainly then tore off his shirt and coat, letting hang along his waist.

Inside the coat was two long double edge bladed swords that looked like a cross between a samurai katana and a long sword, " **on guard!** ," he said before leaping across the room with frightening speed. Everyone dived out of the way as the imposter struck his blades onto a desk that he easily cut in two, he turned back around, and everyone saw that his eyes were now just black dots. The imposter throws his sword at Uraraka, aiming between her eyes, but before it could impale her Midoriya tackles her out away letting it hit the wall, the sword then was ripped from the wall, and flew back into the imposter's hand. He launched himself forward, but was block by Kirishima, hardening his body to absorb the blow as the blade pinged off him, Kirishima swung at him, but the imposter was too fast, he grabbed his arm, and threw him through the wall.

As he did, Bakugo tried to blow him away a point blank, but the imposter spun around kicking him across the face sending him to the floor, he rose his swords to strike down Bakugo, but Momo created a shield on her wrist blocking the strike as they were aimed for Bakugo's neck. However before Momo could do anything else, the imposter retaliated by giving her the back of his hand, Shoji tried to rush him, but was almost sliced in half by the sword as the imposter twisted his body back towards him.

Aizawa used his scarf to wrap around the imposter's hand tightly, then threw him to the wall, and out the door crashing into the halls, "all of you stay here, I'll deal with this," Aizawa ordered his students to stay put. Still laying on the ground, Aizawa, approached him cautiously reaching down for one of the swords only to be cut his shoulder, on a dime the imposter spun his legs in the air kicking Aizawa away, and jumping back to his feet. Aizawa watched as the imposter twirled his sword around, " **let's make this interesting** ," the imposter quoted and Aizawa looked to his hand to see that he held the other blade in his grip knowing what he's trying to imply.

The imposter lunges forward, Aizawa took a step back swatting the sword away only for it come swinging back, Aizawa leaned back as far as he could, the blade barely missing his Adam's apple. As the blade passes by the imposter swiftly kicks Aizawa in the gut sending to the floor, Aizawa rolls out of the way when he saw the imposter's sword come swinging down on him letting it hit the ground instead. Aizawa gets back up and struck the imposter across the face, but smile on him never left.

* * *

In class one 1-B everyone was listening closely to Vlad King, "alright kids, the differences between a-," ***CRAAASH!*** their lesson was soon interrupted when Aizawa was thrown through the wall, "Mr. Shota!?" Kendo shouted in shock as he saw the teacher crash through the wall. When trying to help the teacher up they all soon heard a dark chuckling sound and in came climbing through the hole was the imposter, they could immediately tell that the person in front of them wasn't Delta when they saw the unnaturally wide smile on his face and dotted eyes.

" **Hello pretties** ," the imposter greeted them all, Vlad King stood between his students and the imposter ready to fight, but seeing the single tube sticking out along his left arm like a sore them prompted the imposter to throw his sword at it. Vlad tries to duck down his arm to make contact with the blade, but wasn't fast enough to get the tube out of the way so the tube was severed and blood started to leak. With his equipment disabled Vlad quickly seals the tube to avoid blood loss, but left himself open to an attack.

The imposter launched himself forward trying to slash Vlad across the chest, but was quickly tackled through several walls by Tetsutetsu, shoving the imposter as hard as he could, passing by through class rooms, but the imposter was holding. They soon crashed out into the halls and to a halt when the imposter planted his feet onto the ground, the imposter manages to break Tetsutetsu's hood, and struck his fist across his face, surprising Tetsutetsu as the punch actually hurts.

Tetsutetsu tried to retaliate by swinging his arm, but the imposter blocked it, he then struck him in his ribs several time, and then delivers a right hook to Tetsutetsu's face sending him crashing to a wall. The imposter is both surprisingly strong and light on his feet as he fended off Tetsutetsu with doing harm to himself. Tetsutetsu laid in between the broken wall feeling a bit dazzed out of his steel form, but quickly turned back when he saw a blade heading towards his chest letting it ping of him however the imposter kicked him back between the pile of rubble.

Feeling weaker Tetsutesu tried to crawl away, but was kept down when the imposter placed his foot on his back, Tetsutetsu stayed in his steel state knowing it will be his last line of defense, but the imposter already thought of another way. Knowing that he can't pierce through his steel skin, the imposter ripped out a piece of rebar out of the walls, wrapped it around Tetsutetsu's throat, placed his foot on the back of Tetsutetsu's neck, and started strangling him. The piece of rebar presser up against his steel skin hard cutting off Tetsutetsu of oxygen, if steel could change color Tetsutetsu would turning blue right now as he found it harder and harder to breath.

His sight started to fade, he tried desperately to get out of the hold, but his strength was fading as well, " **night, night** ," the imposter said- * **POW!** * Vlad has delivered a powerful blow to the imposter's head sending him flying. Tetsutetsu took in as much air as he can seeing how close he was to dying, "Tetsutetsu, get clear we got this," Vlad told his student, and two others of class 1-B came to help him.

* * *

Somewhere else in the school a group of young elementary school students were visiting U.A academy for a field trip, "alright children, now we're going to be heading for Hero Support, that's where all the special equipment are made to help upcoming heroes," the teacher informed the kids. The young students awed hearing that they're going to be seeing all the gear that heroes are going to be using. While they were about to head over to hero support, Hound Dog, approached the group, "hello there kids, how do you like the tour?" Hound greeted and the kids cheered saying that they're having fun.

"Good, that's great to hear, I going to need your teach for a little bit, O.K?" Hound took their teacher a few feet away from them leaving the children rambling with each other, " _stay completely clam, there's a villain in the school, guide the children to the gymnasium_ ," Hound quietly instructing the teacher to get the kids to safety. "Uh, change of plans kids, we're going to the gymnasium, c'mon let's get a move on," the teacher instructed her students with the kids groaning with displeasure seeing that they're not going to hero support.

They turned around to head to the gymnasium, oblivious to the threat that raged within the school, as well as the other students of U.A, and soon they were in a big room with teenagers. All eyes were on them seeing how they're just little kids, some of the U.A students awed at the sight of the kids because of how cute they are. The little kids eventually heard the rumors flying around saying that there's a villain in the school, they started to get scared, but some of the students helped ease their nerves by playing games or telling stories.

However they were unaware that the battle has dragged up a few floors, right above the gymnasium and everyone in the room soon heard a loud cry roar across the building.

* * *

Many floors up, Present Mic, yells down the hall at the imposter, but he held onto his sword that which he drove into the floor, eventually Present Mic had to stop screaming when he ran out of air, leaving himself open. The imposter quickly dashed across the hall now that Present Mic is out of breath, the imposter had closed the opening between him and Present Mic that he came close to slicing his head off.

Present gave it his all to avoid the blade, he tried punch the imposter in the face, but his attacker is too skilled, the imposter lets Present Mic's fist go by, and then Present Mic felt pain surge through his abdomen. He looked down and the English teacher saw that he made a grave mistake by trying to punch the imposter as it gave him the opportunity to drive his blade into the right side of his abdomen. Blood started to leak out of the wound, but soon the imposter placed his free hand onto Present Mic's back pulling him towards the blade more and the other end of the sword came out the other end.

Present Mic tried to scream, but the imposter covered his mouth, " **just give in, it's easier that way, or don't. I don't really care either way** ," the imposter told him however he was then swatted away by a fist. The imposter was sent flying hitting the wall on the other end of the hall by Vlad King, Midnight soon came running by Present Mic's side seeing that the sword was still in him. Seeing that his friend was in pain Vlad King was enraged, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" he roared at the imposter, but he taunted Vlad to come at him.

Charges at him at full speed, the imposter stuck out his hand trying to reach for somthing, crashing though the floors the second blade has shot through the air flying passed Vlad King, and into the hand of the imposter. He swung the sword, but Vlad quickly blocked it with his glove, the imposter kicked in Vlad's left leg in causing him to knee, and then kicked him in the face sending to the floor. Vlad was on his back with the imposter standing over him, ready to drive the blade into his chest, but he quickly swiped the imposter off his feet making him fall to the ground.

* * *

In the gymnasium both class 1- A and B had made it with the rest of the students, they carried in Aizawa and Tetsutetsu in, and they all saw that everyone was growing on edge, "what the hell is going on? that wasn't Delta?" Jiro pointed out, "yeah, Tsu, you knew it wasn't him, how?" Midoriya asked, "I had a dream last night, I thought it was just a nightmare, but then the dream cuts to Mr. Shota laying on the floor dead, he was gunned down by him," Tsuyu said. "What else did you see in that dream, Tsu? we need to know," Momo said to her fearing that everyone's life might be in danger.

"I was walking down a destroyed city, the sky was scared, and piles of skeletons were all over the ground. Everything was dead, but then saw him, Tsuyu noted recalling the awful nightmare, "who did you see?" Momo pushed further, "I don't know," Tsuyu answered. She rememder exactly how the man looked like, sitting on his flesh thrown, he was scrawny. Frail. As if he skin a bone, he wore nothing he was completely bare, and his face... Or whatever there is. He was completely bald, not a single hair any his body, his eyes were large, so were his pupils, he had no eyelids, and his eyes looked sunk, there's no trace of his mouth only stiches spreading across ear-to-ear and curved down to his chin to imitate a smile, and Tsuyu still hears the words echoing in her head.

"He's coming for our world," Tsuyu stated, "what?" Kirishima said confused, "something's coming, I don't know what, but it's coming!" Tsuyu said growing panic. The frog hero in training is usally calm no matter what, but what she came across feels too much now, and there's nothing she can do, "Tsu! Tsu! calm down!" her friends tried to comfort her seeing that she's very frighten. Loud crashing sounds were heard above them, they got louder and louder, dust started to fall from the ceiling until it the imposter crashed through.

He was dangling on the ceiling with Vlad planting his boot onto his chest, the Imposter arc his back, but as he did his attention was now fully on the room filled with students. Everyone saw the imposter smiling at them, he started to chuckle darkly, Vlad was confused, but soon noticed that gymnasium is right beneath, and the imposter is looking at them like a shark in a school of fish. The imposter shamelessly kicked Vlad in his crouch, making him let go, he slid down the hole, but Vlad powered through the pain, and caught the imposter by his ankle, "NO! there just kids!" Vlad pleaded, " **and soon they're gonna be splattered all over the walls after I'm done with them** ," the imposter mocked.

"What is that you want?" Vlad demanded, the imposter giggled, then chuckled, and laughed like a mad man, " **what do I want?** " the imposter then kicked Vlad in the face, freeing himself from his grip, " **I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!** " the imposter yelled as he fell down to the-"SMAAAAAASH!"

Midoriya delivered a powerful punch blowing a good portion of the walls away to oblivion, nothing more than a giant hole on the side of the school, his arm might be mangled, but at least the imposter was gon- " **nice punch** ," Midoriya turned back around and to his shock the Imposter was standing right behind him. " **Too bad you missed** ," he said before he slashed Midoriya across his back, Midoriy screamed out in pain crumbling to his kees, "DEKU!" Uraraka cried out.

Everyone tried to rush in, but suddenly they felt a great force push them down to the ground, like Caleb did when he attacked, the imposter used his powers to keep everyone still as he grab hold of Midoriya by his neck, " **you know I don't really use my powers unless I'm really getting sick and tired of everyone's shit, but now I gonna separate you head from you shoulders, and I'm gonna stapple you eyes wide open so your lifless head could watch as I kill everyone here** ," the imposter explained in detail. "No!" Midoriya pleaded as the imposter pulled his head back, and rose his blade up high, until the doors of the gymnasium bust wide open when a car came barreling down towards the imposter.

The imposter was caught off guard making him lose focus letting everyone free, everybody got out of the way of the car, Tsuyu shot out her tongue pulling Midoriya away, and the car rammed the imposter at full speed, and crashed into the wall with him pinned between the car and the wall. The imposter coughed up blood and moan in pain for once, and two gun shots rang out from the car with the bullets colliding with the imposter's face killing him. Smoke poured out of the hood now that it was totalled, but everyone stood back, warry with who was inside the vehicle, the doors on both the driver's and the passenger's side came off their hinges falling onto the floor, and stepping out was the real Delta and Snipes, "are we late to the party?" Delta remarked.


	25. Chapter 25 The End

"Are we late to the party?" Delta remarked, everyone started to feel relieve, but they put their guard back up, feeling that it might be a trick, "oh no, we're not falling for you trick again," Sero shouted, "yeah, how'd we know it's really you?" Kirishima demanded, "fuck you," Delta cussed at them, "it's him, I know that foul mouth anywhere," Jiro stated.

Upon further inspection of Snipes and Delta everyone saw that they looked battered and beaten, their clothes had tears and blood stains on it, and they had multiple gun shot wounds, "what the hell happened to you guys?" Sato asked. The two sat on the ground next to each other feeling exhausted, "we just came back from blowing up a cave," Delta said, "oh that's right we heard you were going to be sent on a mission," Jiro said, "yeah, but was it that hard?" Kirishima asked, "it would've been easier if the cave wasn't filled with murderous cultist," Snipes added, "dude we need to get back to base," Delta told Snipes, "fine, can one of you guys give us a lift, please," Snipes asked.

* * *

Back at conference room filled with heroes and high ranking government officials, Delta and Snipes were sitting on one end of the table, their wounds were dressed, their clothes replaced, but felt that they're still in hot water. The air was silent between the scores of people and the two as they both were dispatched to investigate the woods for the source of monsters, "... What the hell happened out there?" the Commission General demanded. Sitting there for a moment as Delta held a glass of ice cold water to his head to numb the bruise, "it all just went to shit," Delta commented.

"You had a squad of twenty men with you, how did it go south?" Orca reminded, "they're dead, they're all dead," Snipes answered immediately, "what!? how did this happen?" All Might question as everyone was shocked to hear it.

Hours ago a team had decended into the woods, with special equipment that could track the occuring phenom of appearing creatures, they eventually tracked it to a cave, going into the cave the whole squad was immediately ambushed. They were hidden in the shadows as they gunned down or disemboweled the squad, Snipes and Delta were the only ones left to survive. As the two carried on they found that the whole cave was a base of operation for a dooms day cult trying to bring the entity to become one of the countless worlds in its collection.

Snipes and Delta shoot their way out before they blew the cave to collapse in on itself sealing everyone in, "so... Do you think it's all over?" Mt. Lady asked hearing the twos' story, "no, you see they were making this device that could tear the fabric of your universe so their god can come here," Snipes informed everyone. "And where is this device?" Woods asked, "no fucking clue, they must've snatched it, and ran, it could be anywhere in the city," Delta regretfully broke it to them, "is it operational?" one government official asked growing in concern. The room soon started to raise their voices growing fearful, "no, if it's operational they would've set off by now," Delta reassured, "then there's still time to stop them, send out the word, when need to get that device, it's need to be destroyed," another official said out loud.

"He's right, call in our best hero squad," All Might declared, "who's that? the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?"- "shut up," All Might told Delta.

* * *

Walking out of the building Delta saw that his friends were waiting for him, "so, what happened?" Todoroki asked, "we are deep in shit," Delta told them, "what'd you mean?" Uraraka asked sounding worried, "there's a device that will tear open a door to another dimension, but how's Midoriya?" "he's doing O.K they checked him in the hospital, they sealed the wound on his back," Ojiro told him. "Good, but I need to get to Onaji's house," Delta told them anr he made haste towards Onaji's home.

* * *

Delta ran up to Onaji's door steps and knocked on her door, "Onaji! Onaji, I need to talk to you," Delta shouted out, but got no response, it was all quite, Delta turned to leave, but whipped himself back around to kick the door down. Pulling a gun out Delta marched inside the house, heading to the living room Delta came across cultist in the middle of tying up Onaji and her family. They were all tied to chairs and their mouths were gagged, the three cultists turned around and saw Delta standing in the middle of the room and they all received a blow to the head.

Blood splattered all over the wall, the family tried to scream, but were unable to, Delta ungagged them and untied them, "Delta, thank god," Onaji cried out jumping up, holding Delta tightly, "what the hell happened?" Delta asked, "they just got in without us knowing," Onaji's mother started, "they must've snuck in, but you just killed them," Onaji's father noted looking over the dead bodies, "I know, where's your phone?" Delta asked, and Onaji told him. Delta picked up the phone and dialed up the hero agency, as he waited to be put on the line he noticed something in one of the dead cultist's pocket.

He put phone down on the counter, he reached into the pocket seeing writings on the paper.

"The "Key" is ready"

"We'll set it off in time square soon"

"May Legion's regain never fade"

* * *

"Get everyone off the streets," Endeavor barked out orders, troops, police, and heroes alike were escorting civilains off the city streets, Delta had made to time square seeing everybody scattering around like ants as the sun was setting. Looking over the crowd Delta found All Might, "All Might!" he called out shouting over the crowd, "Delta, you're here," All Might stated spotting the young man. Delta made his way though the crowd shoving his way, "looks like the whole city is on lock down," Delta commented, "if the fate of the world is at hand then city must be sealed shut," All Might said, "I'm not arguing with that," Delta agreed.

One officer spotted a person just standing there with his back turned towards the officer, "sir you need to get off the streets," the officer told him, but the man didn't respond, "sir, you need to-" the officer pressed further, but when the man turned around the officer saw that he was carrying a canister in his hand. "Oh, my god-" ***BOOOOM!***

the device was set off blowing the cultis and the officer away, the sky tore apart opening to the next dimension letting everyone have a peek of what's on the other side. Something hovered over the tear, something big looking into the heroes' home, a giant glowing eye peered into their world echoing like a whale, "my god, they did it," Death Arms said looking up to the sky, "what the hell is that?" Endeavor asked. The world ending threat was upon them, what can they do to stop it? what can they- wait what's happening?

The tear seemed to close back up, the hole in their universe was sealing itself, the cultist seemed to have rushed their "Key" to open the door and the tear was healing itself and soon the monster was gone. Everybody was left in disbelief, "... That's it? huh, well that was anticlimactic," Delta said out loud, "man, we sure dodged a bullet there," Hawks commented and everyone started cheering. As everybody cheered for joy Delta and All Might just noticed a shift in the winds, "did you feel that?" Delta asked, "yes, something's here," All Might confirmed, as they both looked to the sky.

The wind was blowing stronger in the opposite direction, it was strong shaking the trees, and blowing people off balance, "fuck," Delta cussed knowing what's coming, "what is it?" All Might asked, "dragon," Delta blurted out, "DRAGON!" Delta roared out to all to hear warning everyone. Coming down on them out of nowhere in a blink of an eye a large beast came swooping down on them landing in the middle of time square.

The dragon was large, several stories tall, its scales black, its wings spread out over shadowing all who stood under it, and its eyes burned like fire, it gave a powerful roar shattering glass windows near by. Troops started firing at the beast without orders letting fear consume them, "NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Delta warned, but the hide of the mighty beast was too strong the rounds just bounced of its scales. Feeling antagonize the dragon whipped around letting its tail smash anything that got in its way, tanks rolled in from one street and fired at the dragon, the shells exploded on impact, it did little to impact the beast other than draw its attention on them.

The dragon locked its eyes on them and the tankers tried to back off, but the dragon threw itself at them, flipping onto its back, and landing on them, the tanks were crushed under its weight and exploded. The dragon roared once more before taking off to the air, it circled the city and everyone saw the threat looming above them, before it headed out, "is it leaving?" Death Arms asked, but then saw it turn around, "no, it's coming back," Woods said out loud.

The dragon unleashed its flames onto the city engulfing it in its might, the dragon then cling onto a building digging its claws onto the side and wrapping its tail around. It climber up to the top looking over its new landscape, it lifted its head up high and spewed its fire into the air, together with the already burning builds the smoke and ash blocked out the sky. The dragon stood on top of the building until it was shot at by helicopters, the choppere flew by the giant shooting it in the face, "eat this you son of bitch! the gunner shouted out firing the side guns.

The dragon jumped off the building and flew after the choppers, "awe shit, now its after us!" the co-pilot cried out, the dragon snapped its teeth at them, "shit! shit! shit!" a pilot from one chopper said as the dragon closed in on them. The gunner fired at the beast's face trying to repeal it, but did nothing for the dragon sunk its teeth on the chopper, the aircraft blew apart in its jaws and killing everyone on board. The dragon then shot out flames towards another, the second chopper was consumed in flames, the dragon then closed in of the other grabbing hold of it in its claws crushing it in its grasps.

There was one chopper left and the crew of that aircraft was now just trying to flee for their lives, "FLY! FLY FASTER!" the gunner cried seeing the dragon gaining on them. The pilot push the chopper to its limits, but the dragon was catching up, it opened its jaws wide to sink its teeth in, but the last chopper was saved by Ryukyu. In her dragon form she rammed herself into the dragon giving the last helicopter a chance to escape, Ryukyu and the dragon crashed back down to earth smashing several cars and trucks, the dragon squared up to Ryukyu and rammed into her.

The dragon shoved Ryukyu into a building and bit down on her neck, Ryukyu cried out in pain, but managed to knock the dragon off her, she spun around whipping her tail across the dragon's face, she then tackled the dragon to the ground. the two clawed and bit at each other, crashing into buildings, destroying everything near by, but the hide of the dragon was too strong for Ryukyu to do damage to, her claws and flames did nothing, while the dragon manage to crash her into a building. Ryukyu crumbles to the ground growing more tired and the next thing she saw that the dragon stomps down on her, it roared in triumph defeating Ryukyu only to have his victory roar cut short by a giant cyclone of fire engulfing him.

Endeavor gave it his all to scorch the dragon, setting fire to all in his flame's path, smoke covered the scene, but moments later the dragon peeked it head out unscathed from the flames, and fired back. Endeavor ran into the next alleyway to avoid the flames and the fires were growing bigger and out of control.

* * *

Else where the whole school watched on a giant screen seeing a live dragon setting fire to their home, fire trucks scatter across the city racing to put out the fires, but their numbers are stretched thin, "how are they gonna stop that? Endeavor's fire wasn't even enough to stop it," Kendo noted looking out the window. "That hide is too strong, if they can't pierce its scales I'm afraid nothing will stop it," Momo said out loud, "have no fear, because I just made a harpoon cannon strong enough to slay the mighty beast," Mei declared bring put a big harpoon gun which immediately fell apart, "I still have a few bugs to work out," she noted.

Tsuyu looked on to the screen watching the dragon lay waste to the city, at that moment Mt. Lady stepped in trying to subdue the beast, but the dragon caught hold of her, it lifted her in the air with ease. It climbed higher to the sky, but not before slamming the giantess on the top of buildings, and dropping her back to earth, the dust cleared showing Mt. Lady reverting back to normal size. A few of the other heroes like Death Arms and Kamui Woods rushed in, to save Mt. Lady, the dragon landed back down at the other end of the street, but not far out of its range, it spewed its flames towards them, the scorching heat melting everything in its path.

The heroes braced themselves for death, but it never came because they saw that Delta had came in to save them, redirecting the flames go pass them, Delta gave it his all trying hold off the fires feeling himself grow hotter. The flames eventually passed and it took a lot out of him, collapsing to his knees Death Arms picks him up and him and Woods started running.

The dragon gave chase by foot easily closing the gap between them, "I don't think so!" All Might shout leaping towards the beast, ready to shock it across the face, but the dragon was too fast as it smacked him away with its tail. All Might was sent flying crashing through buildings, and it wasn't the first attempt, All Might tried many times to get up close to the dragon, but every time the dragon will just simply swat All Might away like a fly.

While back at the school Tsuyu came to a conclusion that there is one person that can pierce the hide of the dragon, Tsuyu digs into her bag pulling out her phone, and started dailing numbers, "Tsu who're you calling?" Mina asked, "help," Tsuyu answered.

* * *

In the city Delta was leaning against a wall, his eye were bloodshot, and he felt it hard to breath, he sat in a building yet to be set a blaze, where all the wounded were placed out of harms way, "how in hell are we suppose to stop that thing?" Best Jeanist demanded sounding on edge with Orca, Endeavor, and others. With all their efforts they were fighting a losing battle, "We have to pierce the hide," Delta yelled out to them, "it's the only way," Delta added, All Might approached him a knelt down, "you knew it was dragon, what else do you know about them?" All Might asked calmly.

"I know that they're extremely territorial, it's probably claiming the city as its home now, what's worse is that I know what kinda dragon that is, that type of breed, it can reproduce A-sexually, if we don't kill it soon, the whole world is gonna be ash," Delta grimly told them all. "How in hell are we suppose to kill it, my flames couldn't burn its scales," Endeavor noted, "well, we better think of something quick, because I'm pretty sure we're inching closer to losing the battle," All Might said stating their dire situation, "you guys need help?" said a youthful voice.

Everybody turned to the entrance to see Caleb standing there, "kid? what're you doing here?" Delta asked surprise to see Caleb, "to help save the world," Caleb answered, "how is a child gonna kill a dragon while the rest of us couldn't even scratch it?" Death Arms questioned. With his right hand Caleb changed its shape, the skin hardening, and the edges sharpening until eventually his right arm was a sword, "with this, I can cut through a feet of titanium, I'm pretty sure a dragon's hide is no different," Caleb told them, "I just need to get close enough."

* * *

The dragon smashed its way through a street, crushing cars, and railways, it set fire to the city's train station now no one could leave the burning city, "HEEEEEY!" Death Arms shouted out, "OVER HERE, C'MON I KNOW YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS!" he taunted trying to grab its attention. He grabbed a mailbox and threw it at it, the box smashed against the back of its head annoying the beast, it turn back and Death Arms could see the pissed off expression on its face, "oh, crap!" he shouted running cover.

The dragon chased after him down the street planning to eat the man, while Death Arms passed down one street he signaled to the rest, "now! now! do it now!" he yelled and bursting out of the window several stories high All Might and Caleb jumped down onto the dragon's back. The dragon took in a deep breath ready to set Death Arms a blaze, but All Might landed on it's head and wrapped his arms around its jaws keeping it shut. Caleb landed on its back trying to keep balance as the beast rocked back and forth, Caleb rose his arm in a shape of a sword and drove down the into the dragon's back. The blade pierced through the hide easily causing the dragon to roar in pain, All Might lost his grip, and the dragon flung him up then caught him between his teeth.

The teeth of the dragon sunk down in All Might's leg, with him screaming in pain, All Might placed his hands between the lower and higher part of the jaws trying to prevent the dragon sink its teeth further. The dragon pressed down harder, but out of nowhere an explosion impacted on the side of the dragons face, causing it to drop All Might, standing over a pile of rubble Delta tossed down the rocket launcher to Snipes, "c'mon, Snipes, give me another one!" he shouted as Snipes tossed him the other. Delta takes aim and fires again sticking the Dragon under its belly, Delta tossed the second rocket launcher, the dragon turned its head towards them, "shit! fall back!" Delta shouted as he and Snipes turned and ran as the dragon was about to breath out fire, but All Might ran, and tackled one of the dragon's front legs knocking off balance.

Caleb slashed away at the dragon's back trying to dig deep, but the dragon rolled over, Caleb jumped off to avoid getting smashed, All Might caught Caleb in his hands, but the dragon swatted them both away with a flick of its tail. Caleb and All Might were sent crashing through several building before landing near an abandon armored truck, they shook off the crumbes of asphalt on their shoulders as they looked around to see their buring city, All Might looked over to Caleb only to find him digging into the armored truck, "what are you doing?" All Might asked him.

Caleb jumped out holding up a bunch of grenade bandoliers and and R.P.G rounds, he started tying the bandoliers on him and sticking the R.P.G rounds between them, "throw me," Caleb said, "what?" All Might blurted out confusingly, THROW ME IN ITS MOUTH!" Caleb yelled out.

* * *

Running down the street Delta and Snipes were trying to shake the dragon off their tails, "why is it still chasing us!?" Snipes cried out jumping over a totaled car, "maybe because we shot it with a rocket," Delta noted, "YOU SHOT IT WITH ROCKET!" Snipes yelled out correcting him, "let's not play the blame game here!" Delta retorted. The dragon picked up a car with its jaws and threw it at them, Snipes and Delta dodged it as the car was thrown in front of them, but eventually the dragon got smart and threw a big truck in front of them.

Snipes and Delta skidded to a halt slamming to the side of the truck, they looked back to see the dragon now slowly approaching them, "well... I gotta say Snipes, it was awesome working with ya," Delta admitted, "same here," Snipes added. The dragon stood taller taking in a deep breath, the chest glowing bright, it opened its jaws wide, but before the fire could come out Caleb was seen flying through the air and going straight into the dragon's mouth.

The dragon swallowed Caleb whole like a pill unaware to the fact that the boy strapped himself with explosives for a moment the dragon was confused to what it had swallowed, but in the next moment its stomach started to bulge and light up, Snipes looks over to his side and sees a store window, "follow me!" he told Delta, both of them sprang to their feet and threw themselves through the window, just when the dragon blew to pieces, but mostly in a fiery blaze, as chunks of the dragon were sent flying everywhere. All Might came onto the scene seeing the mess the explosion caused, "CALEB! CALEB!" he called out until a blade sliced through a giant chunk of the dragon's flesh, "you're alright, you did it, you killed it," All Might told him.

Inside the store Snipes and Delta over heard that the dragon is dead, relieved to here it's all over, they sat down on the floor, leaning their backs against the wall, "I'm getting sick tired of this shit," Snipes commented feeling sour, "you and me both, man," Delta agreed reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his flask. He took a sip and offered it to Snipes which he reluctantly took a sip for himself feeling that they both had a rough day.

* * *

One year later, the world was saved from a monster from another dimension, and a dragon that could've set the whole world a blaze, the whole dooms day cult was wiped out, and the Key that was suppose to summon their god known as Legion actually sealed off any rift that was in their universe. So their world is safe from the threat.

The city was rebuilt and the monsters were all eventually returned home, but right now classes of both 1- A&B, and some of the heroes had gathered today to the wedding of Delta and Onaji. Delta had asked Onaji for her hand in marriage and she happily accepted, Delta had asked Kyotoku to be his best man which he gladly accepts, and Onaji asked some of the girls of class 1-A to be her brides maids, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two young adults who chose to spend the rest of their lives together," Priest started.

Everyone sat in the rows of chairs watching silently feeling happy for the two, "do you two have anything to say?" the priest asked, Onaji went first, "before we met, I felt lost trying to make my way through life, I tried to tame my quirk, but screwed up at every chance that it made the people near by believe that I was nothing more than a waste, and over that time I started to give into the belief that they were right, but then we stumbled into each other, you stopped me from taking my own life, out of all the people I've come across you heard my cries and related to my troubles, you helped me become better than I was before, while many before you just gave up on me. For that I'll happily give you my hand in marriage.

Delta then took his turn, "Onaji when I first saw you, I immediately could tell that you were a troubled person... And really likes wearing black," he joked making everyone quietly chuckled and Onaji softly punched him. He continued, "I heard your story, struggling to make progress by yourself, and I couldn't help, but see a little of me in you, with the odds and perhaps the whole world stacked against you. My whole life I tried so hard to shake who I am, I went through hell trying to find something to give me meaning, I didn't figure it'll be in a form of beautiful woman, Onaji, do you want to be by my side ridding this crazy rollercoaster called life?" Delta asked her, "yes," Onaji answered immediately.

"Onaji, do you take this man to be you husband?" the preist asked, "I do," Onaji replied, "Delta, do you take this woman to be your wife," he continued, and without a doubt Delta answered, "I do." "By the power vested in me by the city of Musutafu, Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Delta and Onaji came closer and kissed one another, everybody cheered applauding the union of Delta and Onaji, unaware of an unaccounted spectator watching afar, "way to go you dolt, you finally found happiness," Ether said actually sounding proud as he watched from a tree.

The two now married couple ran across the isle, Onaji threw her bouquet to the crowd, the girls tried to catch it, but the flowers over shot them all and instead landed in the arms of Satsuki. She cheered and jumped can't believing she actually caught it, and then looks over to Caleb who was the ring bearer. People laughed seeing that the little frog girl was the one who caught it as Delta and Onaji got into the car and drove off.

The End?

* * *

A/N: before I finish this story I have to tell you that this story is actually a sequel to another fanfic I wrote called: The Telekinetic, it's the first fanfic I wrote, and it takes place in, the Legend of Korra, if you're curious to what happened before this story started go give it a look. Alright that's it, I hoped you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
